


LND - the twins

by Kitsune_Siren



Category: Discus Otome Game, Love Never Dies - Ikemen of the Marsh, Love Never Dies - Otome Game, Otome Game - Fandom, Water Margin Otome Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Tables turned, Violence, bit of angst, forward women, the ones who usually tease being teased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Siren/pseuds/Kitsune_Siren
Summary: Like the Otome Game (Love Never Dies - Ikemen of the Marsh) you find a mysterious book at the library, and somehow both you and your twin sister get transported back in time.  You are not ordinary twins, and the people you meet are also different, this is their story of how a pair of modern girls from the new world deal with them all.  Warning : spoilers for some of the routes!!This work will be loosely based more on the Game Characters who are loosely also based on the Water Margin story of the 108 Stars of Destiny, I am taking reference from both!!  Love the Game and Discus & Abracadabra do awesome work, this is just my version.





	1. The beginning!

Chapter 1  
Vicky (Victoria)

 

Finally we arrived in Japan, Dad met us at the airport and we got settled into his apartment before he was off to work for the day. Of course Fel (Felicity) and I share the double bed, it's been such a habit over the years visiting Dad, we would always just share the bigger bed.

Back home in Canada with Mom we had our own rooms but with Dad's work we always knew we would have to share. They had been split up for almost ten years now, and Summer break was the only time we ever got to see him, and it was always in a different country almost every year.

We were used to it, he would send us a guide book for Christmas and we would e-mail, call and skype or FaceTime him often and make plans for when we would be down. This year was different we would be off to separate Universities in fall so this was probably also going to be the last time we got to spend quality twin time together.

Not to mention that Dad also tells us before we come that he has to go on assignment for part of the summer too, so we know we will be on our own for a few weeks. I personally think it will be fun, I have always wanted to come here since I started Karate fourteen years ago. Plus I am a big Anime, Manga and Otome fan, so this is going to be awesome.

Fel is sad, her boyfriend Jason, broke up with her a week before we left and our friend Jess told us she saw him with another girl just yesterday. I will have to try and do something to cheer her up, maybe take her to a cool cafe or something! "Fel do ya want to go out and do something?", she nods no and just collapses on the bed. "Vic did it hurt this bad when you and Kurt broke up last year?"

I think back to last year when my boyfriend Kurt and I had broken up, he was a year older and going off to university but we had talked about it beforehand and I had expected it! "No probably not, I suspected it would happen with Kurt so.... Honestly Fel, he was a bit of a jerk, you gotta find a nice sweet guy who will treat you right." She groans, "Oh and what about you?", "No I don't need a man in my life, unless I need a sparring partner."

She groans loudly again, "Ugggg don't you miss it?", "What?", "I dunno the sex, kissing,... having fun?" I look at her, and she is being serious, sighing I answer her, "Yeah, I miss that stuff but I've been super busy this last year with school, karate, not to mention the band. But you know I ... I have fun, but I'm not into flings, I gotta feel it!" "Yeah I know, me too, .... maybe we could go people watching later? I'm not sure if I'm up to doing much yet!"

I mention to her that Dad had made our appointments for tattoos for next week and he had also told me that there was a cafe and a library only a block away, but if she wanted to go to the mall or something we would have to look up the directions. She agrees to go with me to check them out later, but first she decides to take a power nap. I go take a shower and flake out next to her with the guide book!

 

Fel (Felicity)

 

My older twin Vicky is trying desperately to cheer me up but I am beyond sad. I can't believe I wasted all these years on that jerk, Jason. I even gave him my V card, ugg I am a total moron, plus I believed him when he said he was going to come and visit me at University and everything. It's funny I'm beyond sad, I'm numb and I know I gotta shake it off and get a grip on myself.

I feel much better after my nap and we end up going to check out both the cafe and the library, luckily everyone we meet is so nice and helpful. There is a small English section in the library, so we sign up and borrow a few books. The cafe is awesome and they even do the cute latte art on the top, not to mention all the lovely little cakes and stuff.

While at the cafe I ask the girl if there is a park not far and she says that there is one about three blocks away. "Vic we should go after, just for a bit, we could go jogging there tomorrow, and I'll bring my mat to practice after." She nods and after people watching and enjoying the cafe for about an hour, we thank our waitress and tell her we will be back tomorrow. She smiles and tells us her name is Megumi and she will be working the next day and will see us then.

Walking to the park from the cafe, we see a ton of little shops and a few restaurants, and a little corner convenience store. Vic looks like she wants to go in, and when I ask her about it, she tells me that we have plenty of time for her to explore as we are here till right before school starts back in September. She is such a geek, but I love her, sure she is into all that Anime and stuff but some of it is interesting at least. She got me hooked on that MM game and now I am trash for it all and ship them all!!

Uggg but at least she never quit the band, although it's not really much of a band. We all sing and Vic plays drums, she also was in the school marching band at school drumming too. I am usually in charge of the dancing and song selection as I am one of the main singers. Jess our long time bestie plays guitar and Ivy another great friend plays piano. We have been playing band since we were twelve and look forward to practice every week, never actually played a gig - only the local talent shows.

But next year we will all be going to different Universities although Ivy and Vicky's Universities are close enough to walk back and forth to easily. Jess is going even farther away almost the other side of Canada, and so I will be missing them all. My only saving grace is that my study buddies who also are dating each other Grey and Julie, are also going to the same University as me.

As we get to the park I notice a group of people doing yoga, "Oh I wonder if they get together often, and if they would mind if I sat in?" She laughs at me, "Go ask after they are done!", I nod in agreement. "I might check around and see if there are any places for me to practice too. I can do my katas here but if I want to spar then probably out in the open is not a good idea, not to mention finding someone to spar with!"

We walk around the park and check it out for about half an hour and then I notice the yoga class letting up and I jog over to ask about joining in for the summer. A girl around our age, helps the older woman in charge with explaining what I am saying, "My name is Akane, this is my auntie. She says you are more than welcome to join whenever you can." "Thank you both, ummm is it usually at this time of the day?" She tells me that yes it is every day at 3pm. I let her know that I will most likely not make it every day as I know that Dad wanted to take us sightseeing and Vic wants to check a bunch of things out!

Our first few weeks become like a bit of a schedule, and slowly I am becoming more like my older self. We go for a jog first thing in the morning, then back for breakfast. Then whatever we have planned for the day, shopping, sightseeing or just lounging around. Then the yoga class at 3 and back to Dad's for supper. Akane and I become closer friends and find out she also is into gymnastics just like me, although she is double jointed and a lot more flexible.

The next week Vicky and I go in to get our wing tattoos, we get them as mirror images and only on our dominant sides above our shoulder blades. Of course mine is a pretty shade of pinky purple cause I am a girly girl, Vicky gets hers in a blue green shade that is her favourite. Dad is there watching and making sure we are okay the entire time, so funny how overprotective he can be at times

Dad, Vic and Megumi from the cafe, come with us to do Karaoke on the weekends when they are not working. "You are a very good singer Felicity." Megumi tells me the first night, "Please just call me Fell, but Vicky is just as good as me." And when it's finally her turn she shows them, but then Dad insists on the both of us going up and doing a song together!

Things are going great until Dad has to go on assignment for work and will be gone for two to three weeks. The first two days it's nice weather but then it starts to rain, so we spend a bit more time at the library on their comfy chairs and at the cafe with Akane and Megumi.

Then one night at the library Vicky finds this cool weird book and we check it out even though we can't read it. "We will try and use Google translate on my phone when we get back to Dad's place. But some of the words look familiar, like here it looks like it says victory in English and there mountains in French. I'm just curious about it plus the cool design on the cover and there are a few more like it inside the book too."

After getting it home we look at it some more, and after an hour Vicky has translated one paragraph. It's a fairy tale of some sort about a group of people from long ago who brought about some big change to their world, kinda another take on Robin Hood, but with star powers or help of some angels or goddesses, the group somehow uses love to change things. So romantic, a fairy tail love story, one of my favourite kind, it would be so nice to be in love again, maybe it would be true love this next time.

Vic says it's written in some kind of code, every tenth word is English but then there are Japanese words, and a lot in other languages that she has to randomly search through, even Latin. We end up laying down on the bed with the book between us looking at the few illustrations there are in it. I vaguely remember hearing a strange voice, that I thought had been coming from the book and a bright light then darkness.

 

 


	2. Strange new world, but someone familiar!

Vicky

Waking up, I found us on a beach still in our work out clothes, what the hell happened. Fell was still asleep and I just sat there trying to remember how we got here, but not much was making sense.

We were at Dad's and looking at the old leather bound book we had borrowed from the library and I had finally translated the first paragraph. Fell and I had been talking about it and looking at the illustrations. She had said something about it sounding like a fantasy romance story, and it got me thinking that it would be nice, that she had been right I had been missing having someone. I was half wishing it when I heard a weird voice, and noticed that the big metal thing on the cover of the book was glowing and as I touched it I got a shock and then nothing.

Getting up I move quietly and look down towards the water, but this sandy shoreline is not the apartment we were in, maybe Dad is playing some kind of prank on us, either that or this is a vivid dream. I hear a sound and wonder if it's Felly waking up, but see a shadow farther up near the rocks, so I crouch down and slowly make my way back over towards Fel and whatever that shadow is.

I am behind the rock and closing in on the shadow when I hear her wake up, "Fuck my head is pounding, where the hell am I?" Then I hear another voice, "Don't move", it sounds like a guy but not Dad, must of been the shadow. I hear her say "Huh", then he says "I told you not to move." I can feel it, as if it were me, he has something cold against her neck, a knife or something. Sometimes the twin powers are good sometimes not so good, I will wait and see what is happening before stepping in and helping her.

"Who ... are you?", she asks, I hear her voice tremble, come on Fel focus remember all the self defence moves I taught you! "That's my line.", the guy answers back, "Turn around slowly .. That's right." She is doing what he wants, good now we just have to find out what's going on. "Who are you?" he asks "Muise... I'm Felicity Muise" she manages to say, well as long as she's talking she's okay, there's a bit of silence and I hear her gulp, and can feel her fear, "Ummm ... I'm lost!" she says.

"Lost ?", he asks, "I don't know how I ended up here." Good the truth is always a good policy, keep him talking. "What's that you're holding" he says, "It's just a book." she answers, "Lift your right hand up.", "What?", "Don't make me repeat myself." Wow whoever this guy is, is showing no emotion at all, but then I hear shock in his voice, "This is..".

Then silence for a bit, and I can feel her relief, he's put the knife down, "My name is Shi Jin", he says, "Okay Mr. Shi Jin" Fel answers him. "I'll bring you to the commander. Walk in front." Okay now we are getting somewhere, I peek over and she is moving ahead where he is directing her to go along a dark path. She sees me as she turns back to look at him and I see her nod to acknowledge me.

Quietly I follow them, he warns her of rocks, holes and branches and then I spot another shadow, and see Shi Jin stop while the other shadow moves in on Felly. He must know who it is, then I hear her cry, it's not a hurt cry but a surprise cry. "Mr. Shi Jin, please stop it!" I hear her say, and I see he reacts by putting his head down and shaking it, while the other shadow answers her "Hmm Would Shi Jin have been better?"

At the same time we both recognize the voice, it's actually a voice we know well. "Daddy, oh thank god it's you. I have been freaking out. Are you trying to pull some elaborate prank on us again. Vic is gonna kick your ass, when she gets here!" I decide to make my move and slip past Shi Jin, but he spots me and cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Sir Dai Zong" he says, as he reaches for me, "Yes, Shi Jin?", "Why did you let her escape?" "Daddy why did he call you that?", "Kitten, who is Vic?"

But I don't listen to them anymore as Shi Jin is chasing after me. "Who are you?", he asks, so I guess it's time to make a stand and fight. "I'm Victoria, or Vic for short. Now I should hurt you for holding a knife to my sisters throat, but you were nice enough to bring us to our Dad so I will be gentle on you! Hope you know how to fight, and not just use a weapon like a coward."

He eyes me up and down, and drops his weapon, he goes to grab me and of course I evade. Then he tries to punch and I block, and kick back, he jumps back but then tries to sweep my feet but that's when I connect with a flying kick. We only get to exchange a few taps and then hear, "Shi Jin!" yelled loudly, "Get back here, and bring Vicky, .. nicely!" He stops and eyes me up again, but retreats to his weapon, where he picks it up again, while watching me. "Vic", he says as he motions for me to go ahead of him, "I don't think so, you just go ahead I will follow, like I did from the beach." Again another look of shock on his face, but then he turns and walks ahead, in no time I can hear Felly's non stop chatter with Dad's occasional positive or negative noises.

"Vicky, hey isn't it great Dad is here too. He says he can't remember much of our world, and time must pass different here cause he says he's been here a while but to us he's only been gone a few days!" I look at Dad and rush into his arms with Felly, "Oh Daddy, thank God, hey when did you grow this little thing?" I say as I point at his little goatee, "Yeah, they are so 5 years ago, totally not in style anymore." He laughs, kisses our foreheads, hugs us tightly and then whistles loudly.


	3. Information and Adventure

Felly

 

I am so happy that we are all on this little adventure together, with Dad, I was scared when Vic wasn't there when I woke up, but when I felt her, and could sense her it helped. And now with Dad, even better, but he's acting kinda strange, and tells me he doesn't remember. How did this all happen, "Stop kidding Dad, just last weekend we went out to Karaoke with Megumi and Akane and after buying a round of drinks you were severely hitting on them, and when Vicky and I confronted you about it you pulled that just joking line."

"Ha, yeah that sounds like me.", "Duh, why do you think you and Mom couldn't work things out! She said quote - He's always gone and I can't trust him enough to keep it in his own pants! end quote. Sorry but does that mean you don't even remember us, your twin daughters?" "Kitten.", I look at him and give him the puppy dog eyes, "I don't remember but this feels familiar somehow." Laughing I playfully hit him, "Duh, cause you're missing Vicky, one on each side remember!" He yells loudly for Shi Jin to come back and to bring Vicky.

"Tell Daddy what the last thing you remember is, before you got here." I start telling him about the book at the library and how Vicky translated some of it, and that there was a weird voice and zap here. He doesn't say much, "What else should Daddy know?", "Did you remember that Jason broke up with me before we came to visit. I can't believe I wasted five fucking years on that asshole." He laughs, "What?", "Your language!", "Uggg Dad you swear a ton more than us, where do you think we learned! How long have you been here anyways?", "A long time Kitten, feels like years upon years." "Oh poor Dad!" I say as I hug him again, "The tattoos you got us are all healed up now too. I feel sad that this would of been our last summer together, with both of us going off to University and you moving around all the time...".

Then I see Vicky and Shi Jin come back and I tell her quickly and she rushes into his arms too, I look up at him and he closes his eyes for a bit. But when he opens them again he looks at Shi Jin, Vic looks at Dad and asks about his goatee, I joke and he laughs like his usual self, even kisses our foreheads and hugs us, then whistles loudly.

He asks if we are both okay, "I'm fine, but you should check Felly's neck, your new little buddy here Shi Jin had her at knifepoint!" He looks at Shi Jin, "It's okay Daddy, he didn't know who I was, it's okay he was nice after and even looked out for me. Plus Vicky would of kicked his ass, but I forgive you Shi Jin!" I say cheerily looking over at him, he blushes and looks away. Tee hee, he would be fun to tease, mmmm but maybe a bit too dangerous, I mean I would much rather dish out the pain than receive it. I think that, the running and swearing are my only traits like Dad, Vicky is sooo much more like him.

A few seconds later the ground starts to shake and we hear a steady thump and then this big gorgeous beefcake shows up, Dad let's us go and moves over and talks to him. "Felly do you think it's funny that Shi Jin knows English so well, I mean Megumi and Akane were good but I can understand him perfectly and he has no accent." she whispers in my ear. I hadn't really thought about it, "Hey Shi Jin, nice ink, umm are you from around here or like us from overseas?"

"Why are you asking?", he says with a pained look on his face, "I couldn't place your accent, that's all." "C'etait moi qui voulais le savoir, est-ce-que tu peux me comprendre?" Vicky says behind my back, looking at him. "What did you say?", he says looking at her, "I said it was me who wanted to know, not her. So, you can take that weird look off your face or I might just wipe it off myself." "Girls play nice, Daddy is almost done talking." "Yes Dad!" we answer.

"Dad looks a bit different too, and I don't mean the billy goat gruff, do you think he looks younger?", I mention to Vicky. She looks at him a bit more, "Hmmm maybe, but it's his voice and looks like him. Were you thinking doppelgänger?" I shake my head no, "Sorry Vic my head is still fuzzy. Can you stretch me out?", "Ugggg fine!" We clear a small area and I take off my jacket, and Vicky does the same.

"What are you doing?" Shi Jin says as he is looking at us, Vicky looks over and the big beefcake is eyeing her up hard. "She's gonna stretch me out, helps me with headaches!" I answer him. But just as we are about to start, Dad gets all Dad on us, "Where are your clothes?", "Dad, jeesh you act like you've never seen this before, chill I'll have her stretched out in a minute!" "Daddy you should check out the tats you paid for, all nice and healed!" I say as Vicky pulls me forward while pushing me down.

Perfect, now I feel so much better, "Ahhhh now that's good, thanks!", "Welcome Brat!" she answers. "Can I help you up?", the beefcake says to Vicky, offering his hand to her, she blushes but takes it anyways, and he pulls her up instantly. "Oh my name is Li Kui." he says smiling at her, still holding her hand, "Victoria, Vicky or Vic... that's what you can call me." Oh snap, beefcakes are her kryptonite, Dad bends down and grabs her hoodie, to pass to her. "What are these?", he says as her drumsticks fall out, "Huh", she says turning around, "Oh yeah the little music store down the hill from the library had drumsticks on special so I stocked up. I can be a little rough on things sometimes, not to mention my temper, so .."

I move to stand up and Dad turns to look at me, but I look back to Vic, "Dummy, he doesn't remember everything. God and you're supposed to be the smart one!" I turn and look at Dad, "Victoria, Vicky is the one who takes Martial Arts and plays the drums, I'm Felicity, Felly the gymnast, who sings and dances. We both run, not marathons like you, both swear like you and have other of your bad habits. Am I forgetting anything Vic?" "Tats and piercings". "Oh yeah, you got us our wings this year, last year mom got us our music symbols, and we both have our ears done. I have my belly button pierced, and miss I like pain over there has her nips and tongue done, but you said no to letting her get her lower area done."

He just stands there and looks at me, "Umm I need some time, Li Kiu go back to the barracks and get the girls a change of clothes, we still have to follow procedure.", "Yes sir" he answers finally letting go of Vicky's hand. "Daddy can I go with him?", "Huh? ... he runs fast ..", "I won't slow him up, you taught me well, plus we usually run an hour or so every morning." He shakes his head, then waves them off, "Shi Jin, can you give me a moment alone with .. my other daughter.", "Yes sir" he says as he walks away.

"Kitten, are you sure I am your father?", I look at him and he seems pretty down, maybe he doubts me. "Well you sound like my dad, look like my dad, hug like my dad. My Dad has a scar behind his left ear from an accident he had when he was young, a yin yang tattoo on the back of his neck from when he went to nationals in martial arts. He's a sadist like me, has a thing for tiny delicate women but not pushovers, he likes the feisty ones. Breathes innuendo but is a warm and caring father who loves his girls and has tried to be there for us, even though living on different continents is hard."

I can tell he is still trying to process it all, then I remember my locket, "Daddy, here maybe this will help you remember." Taking it off, I hand it to him, "Open it.", it takes him a bit but he sees the picture inside of the four of us at graduation, "It was graduation about a month ago, you surprised us but mom knew you were coming. She told me later that you would never miss anything big in our lives, you promised her that when you split up." I hug him and then whisper in his ear, "And if you aren't our real Dad, you are the closest we have here and now." I kiss him on the cheek and hug him tightly again.

"Kitten, may I keep this for a while.", "Of course Daddy, I hope it helps you remember." He hugs me back, "Go with Shi Jin back to the barracks and I will see you and your sister soon, I have to go see the commander." He places his hand on my head, "Shi Jin take her to the barracks, I will see you all soon. Promise you will be a good girl." "Hmmmp you never made Vicky promise, how about I promise to not be too bad? or you telling me to not play around with any guys cause you didn't make her promise that either."

He laughs, "Do your best to not cause trouble, does that sound better?", "Fine but you do realize that she's the one who has been without a boyfriend for the last year, probably why she's angry all the time. But you've just given her a tasty morcel on a silver platter, would not surprise me if she was eating him all up right now." "What are you talking about?" he says turning to look at me, I giggle "That's funny from the guy who gave us the sex talk when we were twelve, including pointers and tips."

He puts his head in his hands, "Twelve...but ..", "Don't worry we both got our needles, you won't be a Grandpa any time in the next four years or so. And if you are thinking we were bad at twelve, don't.. we both waited till we were legal at 16, and my only boyfriend had been Jason, Vicky has had a few but none for the last year. I personally think she needs to let out some of her sexual frustration, except I hate what it does to me, damn the twin thing!", "Please go, before this gets worse!" he says, "Yes Sir." Shi Jin answers pulling me by my elbow, "This way Felly."

I look back and he is still sitting there with his head in his hands, but Shi Jin walks me up the path away. "So have you known my Dad long?", I ask him as we walk along, he looks at me strangely "I don't wish to speak of him at the moment, but am curious about what you were saying." "Oh anything in particular?", "What are these needles you spoke of?" Hmmmm maybe I can make the walk a bit more interesting, "I'll make you a deal, I will answer any questions you have for me if you answer some of mine, and to make it easier I'll only ask you questions about yourself." He is quiet for a few minutes, then agrees, now we are getting somewhere.


	4. Meet and greet

Vicky

  
Dad still seems like Dad, but younger and a bit more muscular. He's always been in great shape, but he seems even more solid, and the goatee and his hair is longer, shaggy as usual but longer. Felly doesn't seem to really care or notice, she hasn't even noticed that everyone is speaking in English. I play it cool and observe, letting Fel talk, but when the big guy shows up, my mouth starts watering and honestly my panties get a bit wet.

Fuck it has been way too long, I look at Felly and she gives me that look, basically saying that she thinks he is totally my type. My kryptonite, big muscular guys, but I turn to Fel to ask her about the things I was thinking of. Instead she asks me about it, and I feel relief that we are both on the same page. When she complains about her head and asks me to stretch her out I figure why not, it always seems to help.

After we clear an area, I notice Shi Jin is watching us like a hawk, I notice a look of shock when Fel takes off her jacket. He asks what we are doing when I take off my hoodie, I look over towards Dad and the white haired hunk, who looks at me with a smile. Felly answers Shi Jin, as I join her on the ground to stretch her out, "Where are your clothes?", "Dad, jeesh you act like you've never seen this before, chill I'll have her stretched out in a minute!" I answer as I begin pulling her forward and pushing her down at the same time. "Daddy you should check out the tats you paid for, all nice and healed!" she says as he comes over to see what we are doing.

"Ahhhh now that's good, thanks!", Fel says, "Welcome Brat!", "Can I help you up?", the hunk says to me, offering his hand, taking it, he pulls me up instantly. "Oh my name is Li Kui." he says smiling, still holding my hand, "Victoria, Vicky or Vic... that's what you can call me." He is so close and so damn good looking, and all those muscles, I can't seem to look away from him, but he's looking at me too.

"What are these?", I hear Dad ask, "Huh", I says turning around, "Oh yeah the little music store down the hill from the library had drumsticks on special so I stocked up. I can be a little rough on things sometimes, not to mention my temper, so ..". Fuck I can't believe I said that in front of Mr Yummy Li Kui, next Felly makes me feel even worse. "Dummy, he doesn't remember everything. God and you're supposed to be the smart one!"

I turn and look down, embarassed, but Li Kui squeezes my hand and I look up at him, and he smiles at me. "Victoria, Vicky is the one who takes Martial Arts and plays the drums, I'm Felicity, Felly the gymnast, who sings and dances. We both run, not marathons like you, both swear like you and have other of your bad habits. Am I forgetting anything Vic?" I quickly answer "Tats and piercings". "Oh yeah, you got us our wings this year, last year mom got us our music symbols, and we both have our ears done. I have my belly button pierced, and miss I like pain over there has her nips and tongue done, but you said no to letting her get her lower area done."

There is silence for a bit, then I hear Dad sigh, "Umm I need some time, Li Kiu go back to the barracks and get the girls a change of clothes, we still have to follow procedure.", "Yes sir" he lets go of my hand, and I already miss his touch. Immediately without thinking, "Daddy can I go with him?", "Huh? ... he runs fast ..", "I won't slow him up, you taught me well, plus we usually run an hour or so every morning." He shakes his head, then waves us off, "Shi Jin, can you give me a moment alone with .. my other daughter.", I hear him say as we leave.

Li Kui doesn't run too fast, I wonder if he is slowing himself down for me, so I ask him. "Yes, just a bit.", I grab and stop him, "Please don't hold back, just for me.", "I could just carry you, you are as light as a feather." he says picking me up under my arms. I smile at him, "Let me at least try and keep up with you, please." "You don't like this, being in my arms?", he says hugging me closer. "I do but if I stay in them, we won't make it back to the barracks before the others." He looks at me intently, focusing on my eyes and lips. I move and put my arms around his neck and give him a little kiss, "There will be time later, if you want more and want to get to know me better."

He is blushing, but bends his head down to kiss me gently. "There is something about you that I like Vicky.", "I feel the same way about you, Li Kui." Putting me back down he blushes again, rubbing the back of his head, "Yell my name if I get too far ahead of you." Nodding yes, he looks at me again and bends down for my lips once more, I smile after and we then set off again.

He really is fast, and is a fair way ahead of me, but still within sight, I push on. He of course gets there before me and is watching me run towards him with a big smile on his face. "You kept up pretty well, now let's get you a change of clothes." he says as he takes my hand. "Mine aren't that dirty, I can always wash them." He laughs and pulls me close, "No, it's policy that any intruders be searched and their clothing searched for concealed weapons or hidden pockets for other items." Oh fuck, they are gonna have a field day with Felly's smart jacket filled with pockets and stuff.

After he says this, I realize that they have to consider us intruders, no matter if it's our Dad or not. What kind of a place, is this anyways. "You can wait here, in my room while I get you something to wear. I will be right back." he says as he opens the door. I go in and he closes the door behind me, and I hear him run off. Sighing I look around and the room is pretty basic, a bed, chair and small table. I take off my hoodie, and fold it placing it on the table and then remove and place my sneakers on top, then sit down on his bed. So soft and cushy, and when I lay down it's even more comfy, so much so, I almost fall asleep.

Li Kui returns and has two dresses in his arms, "One for you and one for your sister.", "So how long will it take for them to check my clothes, because dresses really aren't my thing." He smiles, "I think you would look beautiful in anything.", and just like that I am a blushing mess looking away from him. Leaning over he gently cups my face, turning it so I am facing him and kisses me again. "Will you change?", "Sure, but I would much rather be wearing my own clothes."

"It shouldn't take Wu Yong long to go through your clothes, it doesn't seem like you have a lot..", he stops and is really looking at what I am wearing. "Are you planning on helping me undress?" I tease him, he smiles "Do you need help?" "No not really, but it might be fun.", this time he blushes, "I uh... maybe I should.." and he backs away from me. I take off my capris, and fold them nice and neat on top of my hoodie and sneakers, while he just stares at every move I make. Then I take off my tank top, and when I turn to fold it and add it to the pile he stops me looking down at my chest.

"What's this?", I am assuming he means the sports bra I am wearing but when I look down I see a round symbol with a star on it, over my heart, that looks a lot like the one he has on his arm. "Hmm that's new, wasn't there yesterday, kinda looks like yours." He looks deep in my eyes, "I have to go, and take your things to Wu Yong." I can tell that whatever this circle thing is freaking him out a bit, "Wait, don't you need all of my clothes, I still have one layer on?"

He looks away towards the door, and is blushing again, "Do you want to help with these ones?" Turning quickly he pins me against the wall, "Are you teasing me on purpose?", he says with an angry look. No use lying, "Yes, because I like you and want to feel your hands all over me, and for you to kiss me again." I see a look of surprise flash across his face, then gentleness once more, "I like you too, but I shouldn't.. I want to so badly, I don't want to hurt you."

He drops his head to my shoulder, and I whisper in his ear, "I have a secret for you. I like it rough and enjoy pain, I crave being dominated by a strong man." He groans into my neck, and I kiss his ear, and he grabs my ass and is grinding against me. I can feel him through his pants, and he is big, I moan it feels so good. He kisses me again more forcefully demanding entrance to my mouth, and I let him as he picks me up moving us to the bed. That's when we hear a knock at his door, "Li Kui, Wu Yong sent me to check on you, he figured you would be right back, is everything alright in there?"

He freezes, then answers staring at me, "Everything is good here, Lu Fang, but could you ask Wu Yong to come here as I have just found out she has a destiny star on her chest." "Right away", I hear from the other side of the door, he steps away from me, "Sorry, please remove your other items and put the dress on." He says it coldly, but I see sadness in his eyes, as he turns away from me. I remove the last of my clothing, fold them and add them to the pile on the table, next to him.

"Li Kui, can you pass me a dress.", "No, you can get it yourself.", he hisses out keeping his back to me. His coldness is bothering me, "Did I do something wrong?", "Just get dressed." Great how the hell did I manage to fuck this all up, within hours of meeting him, I am so pathetic. I look at his back, and want to touch him, "I'm sorry for coming on too strong, I didn't mean to push you. I guess I really messed up this time, I hope you can forgive me." I say as my tears are falling.

Knock knock at the door, "Li Kui, we are coming in." I hear at the door, as it opens I see a short red haired guy, and another man with long bluish hair. They come in and stare with their mouths wide open, "Uhh she is standing there completely naked." The red head stammers out as he slowly matches his hair colour, "And why is she crying?" the other man says as he also is blushing bright red. Finally Li Kui turns around and looks at me, "Put the dress on, please." The sadness is back in his eyes, but his jaw is set hard, "We will talk later." I grab for one of the dresses and put it on, while the red-head says "Ummm I will take these clothes to your room Wu Yong."

"Yes thank you Lu Fang, now I clearly saw her star, but I must look at it closer." He blue-haired guy comes and moves my dress so he can see it better. "Wouldn't this of been easier with me naked?", "Yes but very, indecent.", he is blushing again and Li Kui is making fists. "Why, I'm not ashamed of my body, I've trained for years to be this fit and strong." "But you are a woman, and we are all men, you being naked in front of us all would almost be like an invitation."

I look Wu Yong straight in the eyes, "Where I come from, No means No, and having sex against your will is called rape, people are put in prison for life for those types of acts, or given the death penalty." He blushes, and as he is flustered he grabs my boob, "Hello, that is an unwanted touch. Touch me again and I will break your hand." Li Kui comes behind me and holds my arms behind me against his front, "Thank you Li Kui, and you say she has a twin sister as well.", "Yes", "I have no idea why they would send spies with the stars on them, or pretend to be family to Dai Zong of all people." Now I am starting to get angry, but he continues on staring at my chest, "I leave her in your care and will return her items if they do not conceal anything."

"Yes", he answers as Wu Yong leaves, once he is gone he lets go of my arms. I go and sit on the floor on the other side of the bed, out of his sight, hugging myself. I am such an idiot, quietly I cry myself to sleep, something I haven't done in almost six years. When I wake up, he is sitting next to me and I'm laying on the bed. "Why were you crying?", "Why were you being cold?" I answer back. He reaches over to wipe away another stray tear, "I want to believe you, but we are in the middle of a war, and in war when a girl wants you, it's most likely for information."

What the hell am I supposed to say to that, uggg I close my eyes, he thinks the only reason I wanted him was for information. If I were him I would be upset too, taking a deep breath I tell him how I feel. "I don't know anything about any war, I don't even have a clue to where we are, I mean a few hours ago I was at my Dad's apartment in Japan, but everyone here so far speaks perfect English, and no accents. I am confused, scared and lonely. Yes I have my sister, and I do believe that Dai Zong is my Dad, or at least this Place's version of him. And even if you don't believe me, I was attracted to you at first sight, I couldn't care less if you were the main guy in charge or a basic soldier. And my feeling are real, but I understand that you have responsibilities here. Don't worry I got the point loud and clear, you probably have a ton of girls after you anyways."

I turn away from him, he pulls me back against him holding me in his arms, "I like you, and want you but ..", "It's fine, I'll be okay." I say closing my eyes, so I can remember being held by him, even if this is all he will allow. "Turn around please." he whispers hotly in my ear, I turn and he looks me in the eyes, then kisses me. Knock knock at his door, "Li Kui, Wu Yong sent me back with Vicky's clothing. He is speaking with Felly and Shi Jin right now.", "Thank you Lu Fang, you can leave them near the door, she is sleeping right now."

"Why did you lie?" I ask him, "It was bad enough when they saw you without clothing on earlier, I just wanted to keep you here in my arms." I close my eyes once more, and he laughs at me, "What are you doing?" Opening my eyes I look at him and say, "In case something happens I wanted to have a good memory to remember." He gently nuzzles my neck and ear, "Vicky if you really aren't a spy, and everything you say is true, would you be mine?" he whispers again. "Yes, but only if you beat me sparring, hands and feet only no weapons."

Kissing me again he pins me to the bed, "I seem to have you in quite the position right now, does this count?", "As much as I am enjoying this, this is not sparring.", "I really like you, Vicky." he says looking down on me, he then kisses me deeply, and when he moves to get up I pull him back down for another kiss. "I should get your clothes for you." He then sits up straight, "If Wu Yong is speaking with your sister, Shi Jin and Lu Fang, she must still be in her clothing as the other dress is still here. They will be angry for me not being there to meet them."

He gets up quickly, opening the door to grab my clothes, "Come on, we will bring her the dress, she can change in his room." He grabs my hand and the other dress and off we go, finally it's a bit lighter out and I can see shapes, that look like the pagodas we saw in Japan but different, so where in Asia are we that they speak English so well? He stops in front of a large door and knocks, "Hello, it's Li Kui and Vicky, we brought a change of clothes for Felly.", "Come in!" we hear him say.

Entering we see a wall of scrolls, papers, inks, and brushes and a small bed to the side along with a wardrobe and a folding room divider screen. And there they are all four of them sitting around Felly's jacket as she is taking everything out of it. "And what is this?" Wu Yong asks, "Ohhh that's my peach lip balm." she grabs it and puts it on, "Hey sis, want some?", "No I'm good, but if you find the vanilla one, I like that one better."

She smiles and goes through another pocket, "Ohh tickets from when we went to that cute ramen noodle shop last week. Vicky here's that new eye liner you asked me to pick up while you were at the dojo yesterday." Wu Yong looks up at me, "Is this makeup, do you have more?" Shi Jin gets up and looks extremely embarrassed, "I will wait at the door." Felly cocks her head and asks him if he is okay, "I just need some air." he answers. Lu Fang is just staring at Felly and her jacket in awe.


	5. Hugs and pockets

Felly

The walk back to the barracks was interesting, so after Shi Jin agrees to answer questions about himself, I answer his first question and let me tell you when I was explaining about the needles being medicine injected straight into my body to help prevent pregnancy, he was bright red. Then it was my turn, "How old are you Shi Jin, you look like you are close to my age.", "He looks at me, I am 23 years of age." he answers, "So you're four years older, than us.... It's your turn again, ask away."

"What is this twin thing you mentioned?", I laugh and he just looks at me, "Sorry, it's sometimes we share feeling or sensations depending on what is going on! The first time she had sex, I could feel her getting turned on. She feels when I am scared or hurt, twisted my ankle once camping and she found me and patched me up to stop her own pain." I say giggling.

He is blushing like mad, "My turn, do you have a girlfriend or someone you like?", "No!", "Okay well that was short and sweet, just No?" he nods, and we walk for a bit longer, "You said you were a gymnast, what is that exactly?" I smile, "That one is hard to describe but easier to show you if there were more light, but I can do a few standing still." We stop and I do a front flip and then a backflip, "If I had more room to run, I could get more height and really show you some moves, and tumbling and stuff." He gives me a little smile and nods.

"Are you from here, wherever here is?", he looks and hesitates, "No I am not from here exactly.... Where are you from?", "Well we were visiting Dad in Japan, but originally we grew up in a small town in Nova Scotia, Canada. The other side of the world from Japan. Who knows where it is from here? I have no idea where here is!" I answer with a laugh.

"Are you not worried about being in a strange place and not knowing anything?", "Honestly if Vic weren't here with me, and I couldn't understand anyone, then I would be in a panic, totally freaking out, but as long as I have her, I'll be okay. She's the older one, only by ten minutes but still older, and she's always been the strong one and helped take care of me. ... This was going to be our last summer all together,...". I can't help but think about it, not being with her all the time, and all of our friends, sure I know it's part of growing up but it'll be weird. Then again, being here wherever here is, plus who knows what is going on, or how to get back.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up, "You just stopped, are you okay?", "Yeah, sorry just stuck in my own head, ummm is it my turn or yours?" "I believe it's your turn.", "Oh, umm do you have any brothers or sisters?", again another pained look on his face, "No....You said you sing... can you sing something for me?" "Sure do you want something easy or complicated, loud, soft?", he smiles, "Whatever you feel like."

I think and walk, whatever I feel, hmmm well I am still feeling hurt and sad over Jason, but it's more loneliness now, ... that's it - the lonely by Christina Perry. I begin singing as we walk and when I am almost at the end, he stops me with his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, it was beautiful, but very sad... is this your song?" "No I can't take the credit for the song, but I can understand her feeling when she wrote it. My boyfriend and I just broke up before we came to Japan, we had been together for almost five years and so..."

A few tears fall from my eyes, and he wipes them away, "Many of us feel lonely as well, you are not really alone feeling this way." I throw my arms around him, and give him a hug, "Thank you Shi Jin", I say as he pats my back, "A real hug please, or else I won't let go." he laughs and hugs me back. "See that didn't hurt, plus it's rude not to hug someone back." I say as I let go of him.

"Hey it's my turn now, hmmm your tattoo, it's pretty elaborate, do you enjoy physical pain or does it stand for something more?" He looks at me in shock, "I am not sure that I understand exactly what you are asking.", "Oh never mind, I'm just being silly!" We walk on and he looks ahead, "We will be at the barracks soon.", "Good I could use a nap or some quiet time to meditate, probably a nap, I have no idea what time it is here now, but it was around ten or eleven at night when we were in the apartment."

He shakes his head again, "We can stop ahead for a bit if you like, to sit and rest." I nod and smile, at the clearing we find a big tree on the edge and sit against it to take a break. "Shi Jin, can I borrow your shoulder?", "What do you mean?", I scooch closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "I don't bite on the first date, so don't worry, I won't hurt you." I say as I yawn. I feel his body move a bit and realize he is quietly laughing, "You seem like a nice guy." I say patting his chest. And that's my last memory until I wake up hours later in his room.

"I see you are awake." he says looking down at me, "Mmm but weren't we outside?", "Yes, I carried you the last little bit." I smile at him, "Well thanks, but you could've just woke me up." He shakes his head again, "I tried, but you must of been very tired." I'm sure I blush bright red, "Thanks again, I appreciate it! .. Umm so this is the barracks." "Yes, you are in my room and now that you are awake we should go see Wu Yong. It troubles me that Li Kui was to meet us, but was not at the entrance, perhaps your sister fell asleep as well and he was keeping an eye on her."

Well okay, but I can feel her near, hurt but not physically, maybe the beefcake has a girlfriend? "Maybe, come here for a second." I say to him as I kneel on his bed. He moves to stand in front of me and I hug him around the neck and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for looking after me!" I say hugging him, I can feel him tense up for a second but then he lightly hugs back. I look and smile at him, he is blushing and trying to look away as I release him from my arms.

"We should go now." he says turning around and walking to the door. I follow him, and then a cute red haired guy pops up, "Shi Jin, Wu Yong has been waiting for the both of you. Why has she not changed?", "Li Kui did not meet us at the entrance as agreed, I assume that maybe Vicky fell asleep as Felly had, so he would not want to leave her unattended." The red head blushes as soon as Shi Jin mentions Vicky, hmmmm something must of happened. "Does she have a destiny star on her chest as well?" nodding towards me, he asks shyly, blushing hard enough to match his hair.

"Huh.. Hi, umm what is a destiny star?", Shi Jin looks at me and back to the redhead. "I have not checked her, maybe we should call for Hu Sanniang, who checked her sister?" The little redhead blushes even darker, "Ummm Li Kui, Wu Yong and I all saw hers.", "Lu Fang please explain." Shi Jin looks at him. "We went to his room and she was just standing there naked, crying." "Crying, why was she crying?" I ask, "I'm not sure I left to bring the clothes to Wu Yong's room, but when he came back he said she yelled at him about unwanted touches or something."

I laugh, "Yeah that sounds like her, she's going to university for law, she loves to argue, not to mention always feels for the underdog!" They both turn and look at me, "What is university and underdog?" the redhead asks. I smile at him and say "Well university is a really big school where you go to study and learn, whatever you choose to do as your job, or at least that's what you're supposed to do, but you can also join groups, clubs, and it's the ultimate place to explore, re-invent or improve yourself. Not to mention all the parties, since it's all people that are probably away from their parents for the first time....".

"Felly, you stopped again, are you alright?" Shi Jin says touching my shoulder, "Yeah, sorry got lost in my mind again. Umm underdog is a term used to describe ummm basically if you had two teams and you wanted one to win but they were the weaker team, and they were overwhelmed. I dunno how to describe it, what I wouldn't give for my phone, free wifi and access to Google! Vicky is better with words, she can probably answer you better." I say smiling.

"You both really do look a lot alike, ummm do you have those things on your ..." the redhead says, and knowing he saw her naked, I giggle. "No I have my belly button done instead, do you want to see?" He blushes again, and Shi Jin just looks at me questioningly, I unzip my jacket and pull up my tank top a bit,to show them my little belly button ring. "You can touch it doesn't hurt me, see it's just sparkily blue stone and the dangle is a dolphin and it has a little blue stone for it's eye too." "Perhaps we can look closer later, we should not make Wu Yong wait much longer."

"Oh okay." I say looking up at Shi Jin, then look over to the redhead, "Sorry I didn't catch your name." He smiles, "I'm Lu Fang, and you are Felly, and your sister is Vicky?", "Yup Felicity, Felly or just Fel and Victoria, Vicky or Vic for my sister." I answer as Shi Jin ushers us on, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lu Fang, I will warn you I am a hugger and you are just too cute not to hug." I say as I grab him and give him a hug, he freezes, I hear Shi Jin sigh then say, "Hug her back quickly or she won't let go." "Oh well does that mean you didn't like my hugs?" I say looking up at him, as Lu Fang hugs me back.

"I like them, and you can hug me anytime you feel like it." Lu Fang says as he blushes in my arms, I lean close to his ear and whisper quietly, "Don't worry I will be hugging you more later since you like it so much." He gives me a big smile, "Felly you may want to hold back on hugging others.", Shi Jin says as he pushes us towards another hallway. "No, most people can probably use a hug, more than they realize. Hugs are always good! Plus they make me happy!"

A blue haired guy meets us in the hallway, "There you all are, Lu Fang can you take these clothes back to Li Kui and her sister." He says nodding at me, "Hi, I'm Felly, so what were you looking for in my sister's clothes?" I say coming right up next to him, this must be Wu Yong, he looks a bit shy, "Ummm for hidden compartments and pockets." I look at the pile of clothes and notice her sexy black lace hipsters, and can't help but laugh, picking them up on my finger I hang them in front of him, "Did you find anything interesting?" Angrily he looks at me, "I'm not even sure what that is for, there is barely any material, and you can see through it."

I drop it back on the pile and hold my stomach, and laugh out loud so much my eyes are watering. "Oh I like you, you are hilarious." He blushes, as he passes the clothes to Lu Fang and I pounce on him and give him a hug, and whisper in his ear, "Those were her underwear, you know you wear them over your legs to cover that special area. Sorry mine aren't all lacy like hers, mine are bright blue with a lovely black design." He is frozen stiff, "Please let go.", "That's not how hugs work, you have to hug back for them to end properly."

Wu Yong pats me on the back, "Well I guess you need more of a hug, would you like me to whisper sweet nothings in your ear too?" He's getting angry and his arms are stiff, I whisper in his ear again, "Hey cutie, my jacket has thirty five hidden pockets, and I can show you where they all are! And if you don't hug back properly I will start licking and kissing your yummy looking earlobes and then move to your neck, and then your lips then lower."

"Sir, it would be easier to just do as she asks." Shi Jin says with a sigh. "5..4..3" I begin to count, and then I feel his arm around me hugging me properly, "Thank you Wu Yong!" and I give him a little kiss on the cheek, and he lets me go. I wink at him as he blushes, "So where is your room and I can show you my jacket. I haven't cleaned it out since we got to Japan, so there's probably a lot of stuff in it."

He clears his throat and motions for us to follow, he opens a door and goes in, so we follow and end up going through something that looks like a weird library, tons of scrolls, stacks of papers and stuff. Then through another door with shelves with more scrolls and papers but this one has a bed, screen and closet to one side. He sits down at what looks like a coffee table so I sit next to him and Shi Jin stays standing next to us, "Oh come on, sit down, I told you I don't bite on the first date, unless you want me to?"

"I will stay standing.", he says, Wu Yong looks at me, "Your Jacket" he says blushing again. I smile and laugh to myself, they all blush so much, all so easy to tease. Taking off my jacket, I watch Wu Yong looking at me, "I'll let you find what pockets you can, then show you the others, okay. Pretty sure there's nothing breakable in there." He nods finding the regular pockets on the inside and outside, pulling out a pen, some Kleenex tissue change and my debit card, so then I have to explain what they are. I show him how the pen works after he gets me a scrap of paper and I draw him a little picture to show him how it works, and he tries on the other side.

"You draw very well.", Wu Yong comments, "Thanks, I take after Mom in that respect, she illustrates books for a living. So I learned from her and was planning on going to...". Yeah university Art and Design, but now who knows, "I dropped her clothes off but Li Kui says she is sleeping, ... is something wrong Felly?" Lu Fang says coming back in the room, I look up and they are all looking at me.

"Sorry was thinking... oh my sketchbook should be in there too, want me to get it out?" I say to Wu Yong, he nods and I open up the jacket find the flap and take out the book. I open it up, "Just some sketches from Dad's apartment, and the park we go to for jogging and yoga." I say flipping through, showing them, "Oh here's one of Vic at her karate place, in her uniform, and one of Megumi at the cafe with Akane, this one I drew from a picture I took on my phone."

"May I look at those?" Shi Jin asks, "Sure they're only sketches, nothing great!", "What did you use to draw them? It does not look like your pen." Wu Yong asks. I feel around on the jacket and find my charcoal pencil, "It's a charcoal pencil, easier for shading, plus I like it. My fingers get black but it washes off eventually." "What else do you have in there?" Lu Fang ask looking at my jacket. "Well let's see, I think Wu Yong found all the outside pockets, and I've taken from a few on the inside, there should be some candy, lip balm, and a few other surprises! Shall I show you?"

Guys love gadgets, and finally they all sit down with me at the table, first I find my tic tacs, and after I take one Lu Fang offers to try one too, "They're mint flavoured. But if you don't like mint I think there's some of the strawberry hi-chew left in another pocket, and maybe some pretz or pocky. I usually carry snacks." I dig around and find all the things I mentioned, but for some odd reason Lu Fang is the only one wiling to try. "Maybe later." Shi Jin tells me, oh well whatever, "Well that's it for the food section although there is an empty bladder for water, but I drank it all when we were at the library. I know I'm bad, you're not supposed to have food or drink there but oh well no harm no foul."

We hear a knock at the door, "Hello, it's Li Kui and Vicky, we brought a change of clothes for Felly.", "Come in!" Wu Yong says, I'm just starting to pull out my eos peach lip balm. "And what is this?" Wu Yong asks, "Ohhh that's my peach lip balm." I show him how to open it and I put some on, "Hey sis, want some?", "No I'm good, but if you find the vanilla one, I like that one better." she answers.

She smiles at me and I want to say something about the god awful dress she has on, but then I notice another in the beefcakes arms, ignoring that I dig for more treasure. "Ohh tickets from when we went to that cute ramen noodle shop last week. Vicky here's that new eye liner you asked me to pick up while you were at the karate place yesterday." Wu Yong at her then back to me quickly, "Is this makeup, do you have more?" Shi Jin gets up and looks extremely embarrassed, "I will wait at the door." Hmmm why is he being this way now?, he looks back at me, "I just need some air." he says.


	6. Meeting new people and the truth

Vicky

The atmosphere completely changes after Wu Yong asks me about makeup, and I don't even really get to answer him right away, because Li Kui passes me the dress for Felly and moves to talk to Shi Jin, I watch him go into the other room. "Vic come sit down with me." Fel says looking up at me. I do as she says and plop myself down between her and the little redhead, Lu Fang, and I can feel she is dying to ask me what is going on with me, but instead she just puts her forehead against mine. I look at her and we both close our eyes, she makes me feel better just the contact, funny we've always been this way, the comfort of our togetherness.

"Better?" she asks, "Yeah, thanks Brat!", I say smiling back at her, "Love you!" she replies back. "You two really look a lot alike!" Lu Fang states, we both turn to him and laugh, "Of course, we are twins", Felly says. Li Kui and Shi Jin come back in for a moment, "We will leave them with the both of you, so we can go make our reports." Shi Jin states. Wu Yong and Lu Fang both nod, and Li Kui just looks at me for a moment then turns to leave. "Bye" Felly says to them, waving.

"Umm this eyeliner you mentioned, is makeup?", "Yup, brand new never even opened, I can show you how I use it." I offer, "Maybe later, are there more items in the jacket?" Wu Yong answers looking nervously at me. "Listen buddy, I am trying to be nice,...", "Vic.. Dad asked me to ask you to behave while we are here." "Fel , we don't even know where here is, if this is one of his elaborate pranks, I will... J'aimerais dire que je veux le tuer, mais ..". I look down feeling both angry and sad, "I know, but we need him, always have and always will."

"Et si il n'est pas notre propre pere?", "Calm down, stop speaking French when you are upset. And at least we have each other! Hey wait I have something in my jacket that will cheer you up." I take a deep breath, in and out deeply three times, "okay what?" I ask, she unzips a pocket and voila my drumsticks! "I thought Dad picked them up?", "He did and then hid them in his boots, but you know I have a soft touch."

"Are you saying you took them out of his boots while he was wearing them, and he never noticed?" Wu Yong asks. "Well yeah, I saw where he put them, so.. and I mean it's Dad, he knows what I'm like, plus I only took one set, and left the other one!" She says as she hands them over to me, I kiss her on the cheek and stand up, tapping on the walls and things to find the right sound. "Lu Fang, please keep an eye on Vicky." Wu Yong says, and he gets up and follows me around and to the outer room.

"I know you would rather be hanging out with Felly and Wu Yong, so sorry about this." I say after a bit. "I don't mind, but can I ask what you are doing?" "Trying to find the right sound. But I'm not in the mood right now anyways." "Does it have something to do with Li Kui making you cry?" he asks, I turn and look at him, "Yes and No, because I understand, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Lu Fang scratches the back of his head, the same motion Li Kui makes, they must be close. "He is usually a pretty good guy, but he can get rough and crazy when he's drinking. He enjoys gambling and drinking a bit too much, and honestly I am personally scared of him on the battlefield, he is one of the strongest men here, if he's done something...". "You can stop, ..". He hugs me then, "Felly says hugs are good", I laugh and give him a quick hug back, "Thanks"

We go back and sit with Felly and Wu Yong while they talk about the nail polish she's found and the other makeup, "Oh you found the Vanilla.", "Yeah here." She throws it over to me, I put some on, and Lu Fang looks at me, "What does it do?", "It keeps your lips soft and hydrated" I answer, "Do men wear it also?", I nod yes, "Will you put some on me?", "Sure". He moves closer and I apply it on his lips, he licks his lips after and says "It tastes sweet.", "Yeah vanilla.", "How do I know if my lips are softer?"

I look at Felly and she looks at me, we are both thinking kissing is the only way to know, I shake no, so she taps him on the shoulder. "I can check for you if you like?", she says to him. He nods, Wu Yong is just staring with his mouth open, as Felly grabs Lu Fang and proceeds to kiss him, "Yup nice and soft." He is bright red, but smiling, and Wu Yong is just as red, looking away, "Everything okay Lu Fang?" I ask him, "Y.. yes" he stammers back. "Well enough of that now is this everything from your jacket?" Wu Yong asks Felly, "Yeah except for the hood, earbuds I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Fel do you have your phone in there?", "Sorry, set it to charge when we got back from the library." The same as I did, "Come on Vic, this is an adventure, have some fun, sing with me - cheer up! We could sing happy??", "Ugg no to overplayed, something in round maybe? Frere Jaques?", she smiles, "Me in English you in French? You start!" So I start singing, and then she starts in after me in English, we sing two rounds and it does cheer me up, turning to look at the guys they are just sitting there speechless. We both laugh and Wu Yong says, "That was beautiful, but what language were you singing in Vicky.", "French, our mother taught us French as children, as she was part French Acadian."

"Vic we should sing something else, you pick! Let out your feels you nerd!", I of course laugh again, "Can I sing the girl part?", "What song?" she replies quickly with a sigh, "Mmmm maybe Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.", "Fine only because I know it all and it's a great song and I adore those kids in the video!" As we are about to start we hear " Wu Yong, were you singing?" the door opens revealing a guy near our age with long dark pony tails, and a big tall blonde haired guy. "No that was us!" Felly says with a smile, Wu Yong walks over to them and takes them into the next room. " Who are they?" I ask Lu Fang, "Ruan Xiaowu is the one that is a bit shorter than me, and Li Jun is the bigger guy, he's the head of the navy."

He looks away nervously, then he looks back to Felly blushing the entire time, "Thank you for the kiss.", "Oh no problem, anytime." His mouth almost hits the ground, "Really?" he asks, "Lu Fang, was that your first kiss?", I ask. "No, .. I get kisses all the time..", "Aww too bad, I would've helped you with your technique, if you ever want to practice." Felly teases him. "I would like more now." he says under his breath, "Well if that's what you want." He turn bright red again, she moves over and is sitting on top of him and starts licking his lips then kissing him, poor guy has no idea what to do with his hands, "Put your hands on her back, like a loose hug." I say. He does this, and Felly is really getting into it, I get up and go to the other room.

"Vicky, where are Felly and Lu Fang?", Wu Yong asks, I laugh, "They're busy, sharing is caring but I really don't think he could handle the two of us." "What do you mean?" he glares at me, "Hey, he asked for more, and she is always willing to help! I have a feeling he will forget half of what she is...". Wu Yong pushes past me, "Oh ... oh", I hear him say gong back in the room. The others look at me, "Do you both want to watch too, she likes to put on a show sometimes, doesn't mind PDAs at all!" The little guy ducks in past me, "Lu Fang, what is ..", while the blonde eyes me up, mind you I am checking him out too!

"You are Li Jun?", I ask, he looks surprised, "My reputation gets around, hmmm?", "Nope, Lu Fang told us before he decided that he wanted to practice kissing with my sister some more.", "Huh?" and shock ripples across his face. He recovers fast enough, "Well at least the pretty sister is here with me." he says moving closer to me. "Actually she's the prettier one, even though we are almost identical. I have too much muscle mass for most guys, not to mention the fact I can kick their asses." He keeps looking at me, "But you are a pretty little thing, you wouldn't hurt me would you?".

Oh I know this game, "I won't hurt you the first time you do something wrong, but the second time, ..." I warn him. He just smiles, "Let's join the others." he says, I suppose I should check on Felly, and make sure Lu Fang is okay too. As we go in Felly has Lu Fang on the ground, leaning over him kissing and the others are all there just staring at them making out, I look at them all, frozen watching. Bunch of voyeurs, "Enough PDAs Felly, Lu Fang might pass out if you keep on!", she sits up on his lap, "Oh Lu Fang, did you want more of something else?" she says moving her hips. "Felicity", "Victoria, don't do the mom thing! And I can't help his body's reaction to me! It's okay it's natural, plus he told me that they saw you completely naked earlier in Mr. Beefcakes room."

"I'm not ashamed of my body, but I think you talking about it is embarrassing him in front of his friends.", I answer, "That reminds me, didn't you say you wanted to see my little dolphin closer? Lu Fang?", "Ummm maybe later?", he says quickly sitting up hugging her. "You are such a cutie, your little friend over there is cute too, and seems just as excited and I never even touched him, Hi!" she says and waves coyly to Ruan Xiaowu. I walk over, turn him around, and whisper in his ear, "She will tease you mercilessly, go in the next room and get yourself under control." I notice that Wu Yong is still blushing, and Li Jun has a giant smile on his face, "You are both no help, I thought you were all friends!"

Li Jun laughs out loud, "Oh these two are going to be lots of fun!" and he comes over and puts his arm over my shoulder, "Are you as friendly as your sister?", "Well big guy, it depends on how good your skills are? And since you are being so friendly yourself you should ask Shi Jin about how kindly I treated him when he had a knife to my sister's throat, if Dad hadn't yelled for us to come back I would've knocked him down a peg or two, bet his side still hurts." "Vicky you are just so violent, it makes me laugh, plus I forgave him, and he was sweet to me later!"

"Sorry that I don't date guys who can't at least hold their own against me, you are a bit too much like dad.", I glare at her. "Well one of us should be in that respect, plus you are more like him in other ways." she says snickering. "Who is your father?" Li Jun asks looking at me, Wu Yong answers for us "Supposedly Dai Zong!" "What?" he says looking from me to Felly back and forth, "They do look like him in the eyes a bit, maybe..". Lu Fang whispers in Felly's ear and she kisses his cheek, "Of course Sweetness, we can play more later!" she says as she gets up. Lu Fang moves to leave the room, red as his hair, and you can hear him mumbling in the other room to Ruan Xiaowu.

"Proud of yourself? Have fun?", I ask her smiling and shaking my head, "Always, so does that make us even, because..", "I am not keeping score for your entertainment, not everything is a competition! So drop it!", "Grrrrr meow!" she answers back. I can't help but laugh, "Wu Yong what were we talking about before?" He smiles, "You were both going to sing again, I do believe." He's right we were talking songs, I look back at Felly and she nods, "You okay singing Ed's part?", "Yup ready whenever you are, should we do this standing? Better for the diaphragm."

Nodding, she comes over to stand next to me, Li Jun sits down next to Wu Yong, I start off then Felly and I harmonize with the song, and we hold hands while we sing. And when it's over I hear Li Kui behind me say my name, turning I see him and another guy along with Shi Jin, Ruan Xiaowu and Lu Fang. "Ohh more hotties!" Felly says, "Aren't there any girls around here, it's a real sausage fest, not that I mind or anything, but I haven't seen one yet!" she continues. No one says anything at first, then Wu Yong speaks up, "I have to continue with my duties, can some of you please take Vicky outside or somewhere, so I can finish with her sister.

They nod, "Hey it's okay if I put my own clothes back on right, the dress is nice but a bit confining!" I ask Wu Yong, he nods and waves me off, awesome I will take that as a yes. I look over to Li Kui, "Where are your clothes?" the new guy asks, "My room!" Li Kui says loudly, all eyes are on him, "We will meet you out in the courtyard after she has changed." I look at Shi Jin, "Rematch? from last night?", he nods silently. Li Kui moves me past the rest of them and towards his room, and as soon as he closes the door he has me pinned against it and is kissing me.

"What have you done to me, I can't stop thinking about you." he says breathlessly, "And that song, it was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as you, .. but you are angering me." He doesn't look angry, "Sorry what did I do?", "A rematch with Shi Jin?", could he be jealous? "Would you spar against me then?", "No .. I.. I don't want you hurt." he says with softness in his eyes, and then he's kissing and touching me again, all thoughts leave my head, I can only concentrate on him. He moves me to the bed and takes my dress off, between kisses, teasing me with his hands, then it happens again, knock knock at the door.

"What is taking you so long, I thought she was just changing her clothes?", I hear a voice say, "Sorry we were talking Lin Chong, we will be out in a minute!" he looks down at me, naked on his bed and sighs. "Get dressed quickly, before we get yelled at some more." he says turning away, I do as he says and give him a quick kiss as we leave his room, hand in hand. "Why do you like these clothes?" he asks, "They are easy to move in and comfortable." I answer. "They show your entire body." Li Kui answers back, "You are showing off yours too!" I say.

Out in the courtyard, he lets go of my hand, I notice the architecture now that it's daylight, it looks old, but I still can't place where we are. Thinking about it more, I only noticed lanterns and candles, no electricity, and everyone's names seem off somehow, but then again we were in a foreign country, and most likely still are. There's a wide open area, and only the people who were in Wu Yong's room earlier are there, including the one who was not introduced, who must be Lin Chong, who came to check on us.

Li Jun walks right over and tries to hug up to me, "It looks like you are wearing what your sister was wearing, almost like a second skin, I like it.", "Well too bad I don't dress for you, I dress for functionality and comfort.", I answer back. "Tee he, you can comfort me anytime.", the new guy says eyeing me up, not missing a beat. "Do you need a lot of comfort? Sorry my sister would comfort you if you wanted, she is the soft one but only on the outside." He looks at me shocked, but doesn't say anything else.

Shi Jin steps forward, "Do you mind starting with Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu first?", "No, so how many hits or till submission?" I answer back. He thinks for a moment, "Submission, will be fine.", I nod and stretch myself out. "Okay who is up first?" I ask, Ruan Xiaowu steps forward, I bow and go to my ready stance. I can tell by how he is standing he is not taking me seriously, I look at Shi Jin who has a sneaky grin on his face, does he also think this is a joke? Well I guess a quick takedown would work best, I look him in the eyes, "Sorry about this!" And I grab him to flip over my shoulder, turn quickly and punch his solar plexus. He is down for the count, Shi Jin then pushes Lu Fang out, while Li Jun grabs Ruan Xiaowu out of the way.

"Umm Vicky...", "It's okay Lu Fang, and sorry to you too!" He attacks and evades my kicks and punches, but leaves himself open to a roundhouse after his attempt at a kick and when he gets up I am behind him putting him in a sleeper hold. "Sleep, Felly would be mad if I hurt her new plaything!" and out like a light. Li Kui comes and takes him from me, and the others are all still staring, then Shi Jin steps forward, "So I take it you didn't bother telling them anything." "They would not of believed me." He states casually, "And have you trained with weapons as well?", I nod yes, "What types?", "I don't have any of mine here with me."

"We can provide them.", he keeps on, "Scared of me already, or do you just need something in your hands?" He puts his weapon down, walking forward and taking a stance, "What type of martial arts is this?" he asks, "Mostly karate, a bit of Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu and Wrestling for fun. Basically Mixed Martial Arts." He still hasn't attacked, "How long have you been training?", "Fourteen years for karate, took a few extra classes of the others and learned what I could." He nods, "What level are you at?", "I already teach so, I would have to marry into the founding family to get a higher ranking, and that's not happening."

Finally he attacks and of course I evade, "I hope you're not holding back because I'm a girl." I laugh, "No" he answers. He kicks towards me but I see his eyes look towards my shoulder, so figure he was gonna do the switcheroo or kick kick punch, so I block his kick and counter with a roundhouse, but miss as he backs off. "How far is your kick extension?" I ask him, he looks confused, until I stand on one foot and bring my other straight up, basically doing a split standing. "No I cannot do that.", he waits till I lower my leg before his next attack, and he gets my shoulder with a punch, I give it back to him with a kick to his side. "What is going on here?" I hear being said loudly, but it's Dad, so I keep my focus on the match, "Sparring Daddy!", I reply with a smile, "Vicky come here now." Backing away I bow slightly and back up towards where Dad is, after I am close enough I hug him, "Come with me, we need to talk."

He picks me up over his shoulder and we are gone in a flash, literally like the flash, zoom speed. "Wow you're faster than before, that's for sure." I say laughing, as he puts me down on a log, under a beautiful big tree. "Vicky what have you learned about this place since you've been here?", "Well this is some sort of militaryish outpost looks like Asian in design, not Japanese but maybe Chinese. Again all the names sound like they may be Chinese, no power - off the grid, almost like back in ancient times. Spartan furnishings for the most part, so not somewhere easily accessible, I am also guessing that there aren't many females around as we seemed to be entertainment for them." He looks at me with a slight surprise, "All of that since you got here!"

"There's more but Dad what have you gotten us into, where are we and why are you pretending to be this other guy?", he shakes his head, "I don't think I am your father, though we may look and seem similar, I have memories of growing up not far from here, with my family. But I have never been married or had any children, that I know of. I wish I were in a way but ..". The tears are streaming down my face, "I worried about this." I say between sobs, he holds me tightly like my real dad would, "I'm sorry!" he says, smoothing down my hair "Please don't tell Felly, and if you have to kill us for being here as intruders please just make it fast..", "Don't worry no one is planning on killing either of you, it seems that you have both impressed Li Kui and Shi Jin, we will be waiting for reports from the others but I personally believe that you are my children from another world."

He lets me cry, "I don't understand how we got here, or even where here is... Will you pretend for Felly, I know it's a lot to ask.", "Kitten, while you are both here I will take your father's place, don't worry about this. Though I still think I am not old enough to have two grown daughters." I look up at him, "Won't this make things hard for you?" He pats my head, "Honestly yes, but I feel something when I see you both, it's familiar and I have been missing something in my life for a long time. I think it's time for me to grow up and become more responsible. I will not be in charge of your daily lives, others will be chosen to care for you, but I will be informed of what happens to the both of you."

He hugs me once more and kisses my hair, "You noticed a lot for being here such a short time.", "Dad .. I mean, I can still call you that right?" Nodding, I continue, "There were rules you always taught me when we were training, for running and martial arts. Like always be aware of your surroundings, look and listen, before acting. I know you don't realize how much our Dad taught us but he was always flying off to dangerous and exotic places, not all of them always safe for us to be in." "I wish I were him so much right now, for you, instead you have his younger more handsome likeness from this world.", "Since you mentioned it, how old are you here, because Dad was only 40 back home?", "I am 30, so ten years younger than he is." "So I assume everyone else knows that you are not our actual father?", "No although Shi Jin suspects it, only the leader and I, besides you right now know this."

"My lips are sealed, I won't say a word unless you give me the say so! Were you planning on telling Felicity?" "I was unsure, and wanted to talk to you about it." I shake my head no, "She has always been your precious shining Sun, don't worry her with this, I will handle the truth, let her have the dream." "Very well, you will both be given duties and such, Wu Yong seemed interested in the book and your destiny stars, but we haven't gotten his report yet, all will be well. I don't think you are spies or assassins." I give him a look, "I don't know if I would kill someone, I certainly am capable of it, but taking a persons life is a big thing where we are from, it happens, but .."

Laughing he pats me on the head, "I would never ask that of you, but I did watch you before I interrupted, and you didn't seem to have any problems with the two sacrifices." I giggle, "I knew he was testing me, to watch me more, so I didn't prolong their suffering. I wanted to fight him, he seemed capable when we fought last night." "You have a very keen mind, you would make an excellent spy." "Listen I hear what you are saying, and implying but that's not me. Felly and I are the opposite in many ways, for one I am hard on the outside and warm and soft on the inside like an egg, she is the opposite and more like, well you, she is all niceness and sweetness to everyone, but a total control freak alone, there is a big reason why she and Jason are no longer together."

"I'm not sure I understand, but yes I also know that you are not spies. I must tell you that I find it incredibly odd that my body does not react to the both of you how it would normally." "You mean like to other girls?", he nods, "Maybe your body can sense a family bond, even when your mind doesn't want to. If somehow we got sucked back in time because of that book, maybe you are our ancestor or something."

He smiles, "Maybe? .. Can you tell me more about what you observed here?" We end up talking for quite a while, then he brings up Li Kui, "You like him?" he asks, "Yeah I do, from the moment I saw him.", "He can be dangerous at times.", "Lu Fang already warned me, but the heart wants what it wants!" "I see, and what about your sister, is there anyone yet here for her?"

Laughing I tell him about her kissing Lu Fang, but say that most likely she will be kissing and hugging up on a lot of guys here, as she just became single again. "I may suggest Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu as they share a room, since she likes them well enough, from what you are telling me." I nod with a smile, "Do you think they won't be able to handle her?", "No, but I don't think anyone can really!", "We can always change it later, I will go get her now so we can discuss more things, I'd rather not have to repeat my story twice." He ruffles my hair and speeds off, I relax and wait for them to get back.


	7. Manipulation, Names and more

Felly

  
Finally alone with Wu Yong, he's got than nerdy bookworm appeal that makes me want to grrrr .. play with him. Boys are so much fun!! He can't even really look me in the eye, he blushes so much, this is going to be sooo much fun, and all those other yummy guys, makes my mouth water in anticipation. He asks me again about the makeup, I ask him for a mirror and show him some of what I can do with my items, he shyly asks if I could do that to him as well. This is interesting, "Are you sure? Won't the other guys ..", He sighs, "I have been known to dress as a woman in order to get information from others.", "Oh okay, like the spy M Butterfly, hope you don't go that far!" I laugh.

Blushing, he answers "I have no idea who that is.", "He was a spy who had an affair with foreign diplomat for something like 15 years, but in disguise as a woman, even pretended to have a son with him in order to steal documents and information. Can you imagine what kind of things he had to do when they had sex." Wu Yong is extremely red now, "Do you need to check me and make sure I'm all woman?", "Uhhh No, but I do need to check your other clothes, that you are wearing, would you change into the dress?" He ushers me over to the bed and places the screen in front of it for me.

Hmmm I want to play more, tee he he, I start taking off my clothes, tank top, bra, and as I am taking off my capris, I find my old iPod, "Ha awesome! Hey I found something else, I forgot it in the hidden pocket in my capris! Come here with my jacket." He comes and moves the screen, "What did you ..", he looks at me up and down, makes a loud gulp. I sit down on his bed, "Hurry sit, I don't know how much power is left." He sits and I grab the jacket, finding the right pocket where the earphone jack end is, plugging it in, I then take the earbuds out of the hood. Putting one in my ear, I put the other in his ear, "What is this?", "I found my old iPod, it should be full of music, it doesn't have any speakers so we have to use the earbuds to hear the music."

"Just a second I want to look at your destiny star. It looks different from ours." Looking down I notice it, "Hmmm is this what you were talking about earlier, I don't remember getting this." He touches it and runs his fingers along the lines of the tattoo stopping every now and the mumbling. "A little lower, would feel better", I say, "Huh?" then he realizes where his hands are and blushes bright red again. "Sit, it's my turn now, the iPod remember!" "Yes, sorry!"

He keeps trying to move away, so I move and sit on his lap, "Sit still while I start the music, you keep pulling my ear bud out!", he looks down blushing but then realizes that looking down he sees more of me and he just closes his eyes. "Felly I am uncomfortable.", "Shush, I'm checking the batteries and the music will start soon, I'll play something nice for you!" I can see he has no idea what to do, maybe he has no experience with girls, he he he.

This really might be a lot of fun, plus he is listening to my commands, the battery is almost full, awesome now for something sexy, well we just sang one of Ed's songs maybe Shape of You would be good. I find it, lean in to him and whisper in his ear, "I'm starting the music now.", "Oh okay." he answers, and one of his hands moves to my lower back, and I put my arms on his shoulders. He is shocked at first, maybe it was the volume, I sing along and I can feel him relax a bit more.

Leaning against him fully and putting my head on his shoulder, his ear looks sweet so I begin licking and nibbling then move to his neck, "Ummm Felly", "Shush, I'm busy." I say. Effectively forcing him to obey me, his other hand moves to my leg, I move up to his cheek and then kiss his lips, he is responding shyly. Pushing myself against him more we fall onto the bed, still kissing, "Your body is so soft!" he says, looking up at me when we take a breath.

I smile and then attack his lips again, undoing some of his clothes, and moving his hand to my breast. "Doesn't seem fair you're not touching me much, I like being touched, everywhere." I whisper in his ear before French kissing him deeper. He squeezes my breast, and runs his thumb over my nipple, while moving his other hand to lower on my back, pulling me tighter against him. I grind against him and can feel his manhood awake, "Do you want me?" I ask him, backing off to look at him, he has a sleepy look on his face. Smiling down on him, he all of a sudden gets a panicked look on his face and blushes red again, "Felly we should stop, before..". "Before what?", I say grinding against him, "This feels good to me, but I know how to make it feel even better."

"Please stop, oh Felly..", I bend down to kiss him again, "Your words say no but your body is saying yes, oh what should I do. My body wants release too, tell me what you really want." He pulls me down and kisses me again, moving so we are both on our sides, he then moves on top of me. Looks like I've brought a new side of him out, his eyes are hazed over, kissing me more, then we hear a knock at the door. "It's awful quiet in there, are you almost done, Dai Zong just took Vicky off to talk, and we were wanting to talk to Felly more."

"I .. Umm. . Almost done, Lin Chong, give us ten more minutes." Wu Yong yells, he turns back at me and I see anger in his eyes, "You were manipulating me, weren't you?" Smiling I answer, "Just a bit, some of us have aggressive appetites for physical contact. Doesn't Dad act this way around girls too?" Shock ripples through him, "Dai Zong, .. yes of course, you are both similar to him in many ways." "So we have ten minutes, do you want to finish what we started or rain check for another day?", "Sorry please put the dress on." he says moving off the bed, straightening his clothing.

"Do you need these?" I say to him touching my boy shorts, he looks away. "I need to check all of your clothes.", I take them off, "Sorry they are a bit wet, seems like someone got me excited." I hand them to him as I put the dress on, and he is even redder than before. "Felly are you a spy?", "I wish, that would be cool, all the gadgets and stuff, Bond .. James Bond!" I giggle, "No sorry, just a student, gymnastics, art, singing and dancing are my things. You gotta be more fit to be a spy, those 007 guys are built." Looking over at him I see him looking at me questioningly, "Have you not seen the movies?", "What is a movie?", hold on I thought we were off the beaten path but..

"Don't worry about it, um about my iPod, don't tell Vicky cause she will take it from me, she likes to listen while she goes to sleep. Can you keep it here for me, and don't use it more than once a day, I don't want to use up all the batteries. Please!" He walks away but turns to look at me, "I will not tell her.... About earlier... I..". I walk over to him and give a hug, "I enjoyed myself, maybe next time we can do more!" He hugs me back, and smooths my hair down, "Maybe, we will see. ... You certainly are strange girls." I giggle and hug him back tighter "I will take that as a compliment. Next time I come here we will do makeup, and maybe other things."

I let go of him and head for the door, "Where are you going?", "Well I'm sure there's a hottie waiting so I'll let you get to your work and will see ya later. Bye Sugar!" I hear him muttering to himself as I leave and as expected there's a hottie there waiting for me outside the door with a big smile. "Hey, all done with Sugar, so what do you have planned for me?" I say with a smile, "Hmmm nothing really." he answers before my stomach grumbles loudly. I giggle "I have a high metabolism, guess my body is telling me to eat. You look yummy, mind if I take a nibble or bite?"

He blushes, "How about I take you to the kitchen and get you something to eat." I nod with a smile, and follow him, we take a turn in the hallway and I see my little Sweetness, and wave to him, he comes right over with the other guy his height. "Hey Felly, Lin Chong where are you off to?", "Going to get her some food." the new guy says, hmmm I think I'll call him Nibbles or Nom, maybe Nummy, or maybe just Yummy - that sounds good! "Yup Mr. Yummy just came to get me from Sugar's room, what are you doing my Sweetness?"

He blushes red, "Can we join you?", the other guy asks, Mr. Yummy shrugs, "The more the merrier!" I say. I look at the other little guy, his name starts with an R but Vicky is good with names, me not so much, that's why I make up ones that make sense to me to call people by. "You will be my Cuteness, I say to him!" He gives me a look but Mr. Yummy takes my hand and pulls me along, they follow and in a few minutes we are in a large hall.

Mr. Shi Jin is there with Mr. Beefcake and the other blonde guy who was hanging on Vicky earlier, "Look there's Vicky's Mr. Beefcake, Mr.Shi Jin, and the blonde guy from earlier. Hmmm I gotta come up with a name for them too." "Why?", the others all ask me at the same time, turning I look at them with a smile. "Oh I'm awful with names so it's easier for me to give someone a name I will remember."

I turn to my Sweetness, "You are my Sweetness because your kisses were so sweet and innocent, at first!" Next I look at Mr. Yummy, "You are Mr. Yummy because you look yummy and offered to feed me, hopefully yummy food!" I wink at him, he blushes. "You are my Cuteness because you are just as cute as my Sweetness." I move over and hug him, "So cute, I just want to corrupt you and do naughty things to you, that you've never dreamed of." I whisper in his ear, he blushes deep red.

I leave them behind as I walk over to where they are. "Hi, hey Mr. Beefcake where's my sister? And why did you make her cry?" He gets an angry look on his face, "She is with your father Dai Zong!" he turns and leaves the room. "Felly, you shouldn't confront him, he is quick to anger at times!" Oh yeah that sounds like Vicky's type! "Shi Jin, will you be my Honey?" I say turning to look at him, he is red , "Huh?", "That is my Sweetness, Cuteness, and Mr.Yummy over there. I don't remember names well, I want you to be my Honey, Blondie I haven't picked one for you yet! How about we talk and then I can pick something."

"Felly, what do you call Wu Yong?", my Honey asks, "The bookworm downstairs?" I ask, they nod. "He is my Sugar, why?" The blonde laughs, "Does he know?", "I said Bye Sugar as I left his room. "I think you should call Li Jun, Honey instead of me, his hair is the same colour at least!" I think about it, "Okay Mr. Shi Jin, but I will find one for you!" Turning to look at my new Honey, I hug him, "You are my new Honey." he reacts the right way and hugs back, even whispers I my ear, "You are quite affectionate, I like that do you want to be my woman?" Shi Jin walks over to my Sweetness and Cuteness, "Honey that is a sweet request but I just got out of a five year relationship and this place is heaven, I am gonna play the field and have some fun while I can. Oh hey who is she?"

A pretty girl walks in, goes straight for Mr. Yummy, and they go into the kitchen talking. "That's Hu Sanniang, what will you call her?", "I dunno yet, she's the first girl I've seen here so maybe number 1 or girlfriend. Why? What do you guys call her?", "We call her by her name, but she is scary at times and then we have other names for her." "Oh so who is she seeing, Mr. Yummy - they went in the kitchen together?", "No, she probably asked him to make her something to eat." So does that mean she isn't seeing anyone, "So none of you guys have claimed her? or her claim any of you?"

Honey laughs, "No way, she would rather kill us than let us touch her.", I giggle, "I already like her!" I say. She comes out of the kitchen with two bowls straight for me, "Hi you must be Felly, Lin Chong told me to give this to you. He's been delayed in the kitchen." I smile at her, "Wanna sit with me?", she looks around then plops down next to me.

"So, Lin Chong never told me anything about you, are you Li Jun's new woman?" "Who?", she nods behind me to Honey, "Oh Honey, no we just met, my sister and I got here last night, I guess Dad's been here a while though. I love your outfit, they stuck me with this dress while Sugar checks my clothes, but I think I already showed him all the hidden pockets." "Well it will be great to have more females around, it's hard being one of the only ones here.", I look around and smile while eating whatever oatmeal like thing that is in my bowl.

"Really I think this is heaven, hot guys left, right, and center.", she laughs, "These guys are terrible, they use women up like nothing, and don't even care. The worse one is walking in right now behind you, handsome but always trying to touch women, even the married ones." Yeesh she needs it badly, wonder who this guy is? "Kitten", I turn with a smile and get up, "Daddy" and hug him. "Your sister is waiting, we have some talking to do.", "But I was eating and making a new friend!" I turn and look at her and she looks like she's in shock, "Hey, you okay?", she nods.

"Finish your food and we will go." he says looking at my bowl, "Thanks Daddy!" I give him a big kiss on the cheek and sit back down to finish. He nods to girl number 1, and it looks like she wants to say something to him but Vicky's Beefcake comes over "Dai Zong can I have a minute please?", "Felly as soon as I am done with Li Kui we are going!", "Yes Dad!". After he walks away with Mr. Beefcake I look around, "Hey where's the guy you were talking about, did I miss him? Did he already leave?"

She nods yes and keeps scooping food into her mouth, "We should hang out some time, I'll introduce you to my sister, she's all work no fun, but oh well!" "Umm your sister, younger or older?" she asks after swallowing, "Oh Vicky is older by ten minutes, we're twins!" Finishing my food, I see Mr. Yummy, "Hey Mr. Yummy that was great, thanks Dad is here so I'll see you all later!" "Bye Felly!" a bunch of them say, "Bye Number 1, hopefully see you later too!" I walk out and Dad is shaking his head looking down, and Mr. Beefcake is walking away.

"He walked away from you too, that's what he did to me when I asked him why he made Vicky cry." Looking back at me he shakes his head again. "I don't think you should bother him, he gets angry quickly.", "What did he want?" He sighs, "He wanted to make your sister his. I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not, but I told him it was ultimately her decision." "Oh she'll be fine, I can tell she likes him!", "That's not what worries me! But we should go."

He comes over and picks me up over his shoulder and we are gone in a second, and what seems like a minute or two later we are in a nice field with a gorgeous big tree and Vicky is sitting there on a log waiting for us. "So what's going on? Are we going home or something, cause I'd kinda like to stay a bit longer, it's like heaven, if heaven were an all you can eat man feast!" Dad laughs and Vicky just shakes her head, "No Kitten, I want to tell the both of you about what is going on here."


	8. What a girl wants, what a girl needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New format for my chapters that I have been playing with : each big chapter will include chapters from each of the twins from their point of view! Sorry for not posting in a long time, had chapters done just needed editing and formatting!!

Chapter Vicky

 

He's gone a little while and I just relax and try to process what he's told me but honestly I am mostly thinking about Li Kui. Will he even want me now that I hurt two of his friends? I never noticed if he was shocked or not, face it Vic, probably in this time just as well as home, guys don't really know how to handle strong women who like to fight. My stomach grumbles looking around I spot a few apples in the tree, so climb up and get them.Eating them up on a big branch I go back to my problem, if he can't handle me then maybe I can at least boost my training with the others, Shi Jin seems skilled enough, though he strikes me as the all work no play type. Not to mention Li Jun hitting on me beforehand, too bad Li Kui never said anything, but really who wouldn't want that yummy built tanned body and those eyes and smile just melt me! Fuck! I am falling for Li Kui, damn it!

  
In a flash they are back and looking for me, "Up here, I got hungry!", I jump down and Dad starts telling us about this place Mount Liang, an island, and the people here are bandits, and rebels who are there banding against the government to help the regular people. "Sounds like Robin Hood." Felly says all of a sudden, "Yeah more like that book we were translating. The one that brought us here, maybe we are supposed to do something, that's why we were brought here!" I say. "How much did you get translated?" Dad asks, "It took a while and lots of technology to translate the first paragraph!" I explain it to him and he tells me that he will go see the old guy in the archives and show him the book to see what he says, later on.

  
"It wouldn't be proper for you both to stay with me in my room, and I am constantly gone on missions, not to mention I enjoy my privacy. So you will have to pick or find a guardian to show you around, help you with your daily duties and so on, and you will be having duties to do, whether it's helping out in the kitchen, with the archives or scrolls, cleaning, weapons or whatever Song Jiang decides as leader to make you do." "So we will be staying a while? Does time work differently here, never mind it will just give me a headache!! But we will still see you right Daddy?" Felly asks giving him the puppy eyes.

  
He chuckles, "Of course Kitten, but right now I'm trying to get information from our spies on what is going on with the Zeng family, they have been amassing soldiers and we suspect they will attack soon!" "We understand Daddy, what can we do to help?" I say looking at him. He ruffles my hair, "Just stay out of trouble and do what Song Jiang asks of you, I'm sure he won't ask you to do more than you can handle." "We will have time to ourselves too right?", Fel asks, "Yes I am sure, and when I am back I will make time for the both of you!" She walks over to him and gives him a hug, "Same ole Dad!"

  
We talk about a few little things like how Felly has re-named the guys we have just met, I of course have to tell him who is who, except for the last few who I am not sure until she describes them. "Oh and I can't forget number 1.", "Who is that Shi Jin?" Dad asks, "No silly the only other girl I've met so far!"  "Oh you were talking to Hu Sanniang - ten feet of blue, I forget sometimes she is a woman." We both look at him and look skeptical, "Fine I always realize she's a woman but after she's rejected every single man at the camp, and me a few times I've tried to get her drunk, I think she's a lost cause, but she is nice to look at!" Felly starts smirking and has a glint in her eyes that could mean trouble, she gives me the shush look, and Dad doesn't notice any of this.

  
"When will we have to decide all this stuff, and talk to Song Jiang?" I ask, "I am sure that Wu Yong should be giving his report soon along with the others. After that we will have a discussion and decision will be made." He doesn't look happy but gives us a fake smile, "Dad" we both say and hug him, "How about we sing you a song to cheer you up!" I say, "Oh how about Nowhere with you by Joel Plaskett!" Felly suggests, I nod.  He sits down and we start to sing and doing a little dance too, it ends up bringing a smile to his face. "That was wonderful girls!", "Did it help you remember anything Daddy?" Fel asks. "No sorry Kitten! I should give this back to you." he says holding out her locket. "You keep it until for me until you remember! This way you won't forget us again!" she says, he smiles and hugs her again.

  
"Felly show Dad some of your gymnastics!", I suggest, she smiles with a nod and does a running start into a bunch of back handsprings ending in a flip, she then does a few front flips into a some cartwheels back to us. "My girls are truly talented!" he says with a big smile, "Now we should go back, who wants to go back first?", Felly eagerly volunteers to go back first. "I need some more time to think, so don't rush back, plus I can probably find my way back on my own."  "I will come back or send someone if you are not back in a few hours." he says as he speeds off with Felly. I look around and find makeshift drumsticks and start beating on the log, I get a pretty good beat going, man I miss my drums right now. Stopping I lay back on the grass and look up to the sky, why did the book bring us here and what are we supposed to do? How long will we be here, before someone notices us missing?

  
All these thoughts are depressing, and I'm feeling it again at least I have Felly, and Dad sorta. Sitting back up start with random beats, inspired I start tapping out Boulevard of broken Dreams and start singing it too. It helps me let my emotions out, and after I lay back down on the grass, when I hear something or someone behind me, "Vicky?", I recognized the voice, "Li Kui?". He walks over shyly and sits next to me, "Dai Zong said you wanted to think about some things. I can leave if you like."  "No you're not bothering me or anything.", I answer back, "The song you were singing sounded sad, is something wrong?" I turn and look at him, "Did he send you here to check up on me, or to bring me back or something?" I ask quietly. "No I came out to find you on my own, and he stopped on his way back, with Felly to tell me where you were." I see but it still doesn't explain what he wants, closing my eyes I just lay there.

  
"Vicky?", "Yup", "You are amazing, what you did with Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu, not to mention Shi Jin. I was impressed, you are always impressing me." I feel it coming the but, so I say it, "But ?", he sighs "But I think you are too good for me and I will only end up hurting you. I want you so badly, even right now you look so beautiful laying there, makes me want to kiss you." I open my eyes and he is hovering over me, "So you're rejecting me then, ... are you planning on setting me up with someone else?"  He looks at me confused, "Would you rather Li Jun be all over me, that might be fun, he has a nice body, he might be able to beat me in a fight." Now his eyes are turning darker, and he's getting angry, "Li Kui, would you really be okay with me kissing and touching or being touched by someone else?" Roughly he grabs my hands and straddles me, "No" is all I hear before he begins kissing and touching me. Then all of a sudden he stops, "Vicky, I am not a good man, ..", "Li Kui stop making excuses, I want you and only you, either accept me or I will choose someone else, and you will have to deal with that."

  
He slumps down on me, laying his head on my shoulder, "I have never wanted something as badly as I want you.", "Get up off me for a bit." "But you are so comfortable!", "Please I'll make it more comfortable for you, I promise." Doing as I ask, I sit up and begin removing my clothes, "Vicky?", "I want you, and you want me, so what harm is there?", "I could hurt you?" I move and sit naked on his lap, "But I don't mind a little pain with pleasure. If you go too far, I will stop you." His eyes are all glazed over as he is looking and touching my body.  "These look like they were painful." he says looking and licking my nipple piercings, I moan, "And the one on your tongue, feels so different when we kiss, I like it!" Smiling at him, "Would you like to see what else it's good for?" I ask him, "Vicky I want you right now, I don't think I can hold back.", "Then don't Li Kui, I'm yours!" As soon as the words leave my mouth he is on me, with kisses and rough touches, grinding against me.

  
"Please Li Kui, stop teasing!", he looks at me, "Are you sure you want this?" I pull him down and kiss him, "Yes!", "Once I start, I won't stop until I've finished.", "I understand, but just remember to finish me off too!" He attacks my lips again, and I can feel him frantically undressing, and something big is rubbing against my core. He takes me hard and deep with one thrust and almost makes me cum from that alone, he looks down at me and I smile. Then he begins at his own pace, he is so big but it feels so good, "You are so tight, feels so good."

  
An hour or so and many orgasms later he finally finishes, and we lay snuggled in the grass together. "I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" he asks as he tilts my chin up to look at him. "No, I enjoyed it, if you want you can be more rough next time, I don't mind. In fact it's quite the workout, Thank you!" "Amazing!", I hear him whisper in my hair as he pulls me tight against him. "What?", I ask, he blushes, "You are amazing, always a surprise for me. We should get washed up and head back, there is a river not far from here on our way back!" "Sounds good, but how about we wait a little longer? I'm not sure it's possible for me to walk right now. You're the first guy I've had in a while, I am a bit out of practice and a bit sore."

  
He frowns at me, "I knew it,I did hurt you.", "Li Kui, it's okay!", he lays back down, still frowning. "Have you ever heard that there is a fine line between pleasure and pain?" I ask him, "No I have never heard that." "Can I show you?", he turns and looks at me curiously. I move over and begin kissing him, then lightly bite and pull his bottom lip, and every third or fourth kiss is a biting one harder each time. Kissing his neck and earlobes, I continue the biting, finally the last one I break the skin on his shoulder, but then lick and kiss it after.

  
He is laying there letting me do what I want, and I can feel he is turned on. "Do you understand now?", "Sorry, was I supposed to be thinking with you doing that to me? I was just enjoying it." I laugh and he pulls me down into a kiss, "Vicky that was all pleasure, no pain!", "Well there was only a little blood." He laughs, "So will you be my woman?", "Yes of course, I told you before. I want you!" Kissing me again, he takes my breath away, "We should go wash up and head back."  Sitting up he pulls his pants back up and hands me my clothes, "How far is the river?" I ask. "Not far, only five or ten minutes away.", "Okay" I reply. He looks at me when I don't bother to put my clothes on, "You're not putting your clothes on?", "Why bother I'll just have to take them off again when we get there, you said it wasn't far." He nods, but blushes, "Plus I can wash my clothes and wear them wet to dry on the way back.", "Won't you catch cold?", "No they are made from moisture wicking material and dry fast."

  
Sure enough in a little over five minutes we are at the river, I wade in and see how deep it is, which isn't very deep only a bit higher than my belly button. "Aren't you coming in?" I ask him once I get to the middle. As I turn I see him undressing, he looks over to me and I dive in under the water. I see his legs as he comes in and I swim around him, then he picks me up out of the water, holding me tight. "Vicky I was worried.", "I'm a good swimmer, Felly is better but I'm pretty good. If she had known about this place she would of come here for sure!" Oh fuck, Felly, she is going to be beyond pissed off at me, I gotta start trying to block this, or she is gong to have a meltdown.

  
He sits down near the edge of the water, with me still in his arms, "Don't worry, I am a pretty capable person." Li Kui looks down at me with a painful look, "You are so beautiful, strong and smart, I don't always understand some of the words you use. You don't really need me for anything do you?" I smile and kiss him, "No I don't NEED a man in my life, but .. I picked you and WANT to share myself, with you. It's the same with you, right... You don't need me, but you want me!" He thinks it out for a while, and smiles to me, "So we are picking each other because we want to, not because we need to!"

  
Nodding I continue, "I like you, and you like me. No one is stopping us, Dad and I even talked about you, and he didn't object, not that it would of mattered anyways." He freezes up at the mention of Dad, but relaxes once he processes what I said, "I'm glad, will you stay in my room with me?", "Of course where else would I stay? But I will warn you, that this is how I sleep at night.", "How?" Smiling I stand up and twirl around, "Naked without clothes on.", he smiles back and reaches for me again pulling me close to kiss.  "That shouldn't be a problem, I quite enjoy seeing you this way, not to mention touching you and taking pleasure with you." he says this as his hands roam my body. "Mmmm I like that too, hey, how about we finish washing up and I will show you another use of my tongue piercing?" He smirks and kisses me again, "I am enjoying myself right now." I lean down and lick his nipple making sure the ball rubs against it. "Did you like that sensation?" I ask as I look back up to him.

  
"It was different but arousing." he answers, I move myself back a bit and reach for his manhood. Stroking it I look at him, "Now imagine me licking and sucking on this with that sensation." He stops playing with me, but I continue on, his eyes are closed, but when they open I can see he wants me again. "Li Kui, sweetie how does that sound to you?", "Vic .. oh I think .. that sounds like a lot of pleasure." I let go of him and he almost takes me then and there, "Sweetie, calm down we have to finish getting washed remember. I promise we can do that before we leave here and we can have some fun in your room tonight."

  
Pouting like a child, he agrees, I kiss him and he lets me go, to fall back and sink under the water. I get up and grab my clothes to wash them quickly and place them on one of the rocks to partly dry before I put them on. "I'm washed up!" he says coming behind me, rubbing his hard self against me. "Sit down, my impatient man!", "Well I am your man, if you are my woman, but I am only impatient around you and food!" Can't help but laugh at that and he moves to sit in front of me.  I kiss him on the lips first and then leave a trail of kisses down to his soldier that is standing at attention, there I make sure to kiss the head properly. Ensuring that the ball rubs all the sensitive little areas, then I lick down the shaft, and move around, I look up and his head is tilted back and his eyes closed. That's when I take him in my mouth, and hear him moan as I begin to move, sucking and pumping him at the same time. I work him over, making him moan more and more, "Vicky this feels so good! You have to stop. .. I ..ohhhh".

  
Stopping I ask him what he wants me to do and he grabs me up so I am standing facing him, "I need to be inside you again now!" I settle myself over him, in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist, he begins moving and I can feel how close he is to cumming. And in hardly any time at all I feel his release inside of me, It felt good but no orgasm for me this time, but I suppose after four or more for me last time and only one for him, it more than makes up!  Maybe we will try another position tonight, "Vicky, I .. I have never done that before.", he says holding me tightly against his chest, huh ??? "What do you mean?", after a bit he answers with a sigh "It's always taken me a long time to finish. Like earlier!", "Well there's nothing wrong with either, I was just thinking maybe we could try another position tonight when we go to bed." His mouth is hanging open, "You want more?" he says hesitantly, "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I!" Holding me tightly again he says, "Others couldn't handle even the first time, and have refused me. It gets costly at times when you have to pay for the time too."

  
I push against him, "Pay? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?", "Long ago, but she couldn't handle the pain of how big ...", "Oh sweetie, it's okay, that's why you were worried." He nods, "That and the time, but this time it was different." I kiss him, "Maybe it's because we did just do it before, and the sensations from my tongue piercing, who knows."  "There is something else you should know about me.", he says all serious, "I have killed many people, a demon takes over my head and kills anyone and everyone in his path, most times I don't remember what's happened. It's good for in battle but he has even taken me over before while I was with a woman, and things did not end well." I look at him and think about what he's just told me, "Does it only happen when you are angry or upset?" Another look of shock crosses his face, "Yes", "And you don't remember what's happened?", he nods again. "It sounds like you blackout, and then go berserk!" "What is berserk!", "Berserkers were legendary Viking Warriors who would go into battle with no armor and who would lose control either from anger or excitement and rampage until they sated their bloodlust! Is that what happens to you?"

  
Hugging me again I feel him shaking, "Are you okay?", "You know about such things." he says quietly. "Sorta, but I read a lot!.. Can I ask you something?", "Yes.", "When you mentioned the woman and it not ending well, did something happen before or during to trigger you, and how bad was it?" He is really quiet, "I don't want to talk about it right now!" he ends up saying after a few minutes. "That's okay! Whenever you are ready!"  He's got me locked against him, not that I want to get away or anything, maybe I should sing something for him that is soothing, a lullaby or something. I decide on Somewhere over the rainbow, it's more happy than the only other lullaby song I could think of which was carry on my wayward son! I start quietly, rubbing his back, and slowly get louder, and the more I sing the more loose his arms get, until only his hands are loosely sitting on my hips. He finally looks at me and I see tears in his eyes, I put my hand to his cheek and kiss him, "I didn't mean to upset you by asking about it, sorry!"

  
"Do you use magic?", "No.", I answer almost laughing, "Are you certain?" When I look at the seriousness in his eyes, "Unless it's developed since we've gotten here, the answer is No. Where I come from there is no real magic, only tricks and illusions, or if there is real magic it's hidden away. Why?" He wraps his arms around me again, "Talking about it, brings it about some times, and you just calmed me down so that it stopped. When you asked I started to lose vision, but then when you said it was fine, and relaxed against me and your singing. My body relaxed too and my vision cleared, I thought maybe you were magic, like Dai Zong."

  
Magic, Dad, ?, that explains his speed, he never did explain it, and if he knows magic there could be some odd possibilities. "Li Kui, I want to make you happy! I never want to make you angry or upset. As for magic, if Dad has some here then you never know, but I would have no idea what kind of thing it would be." "Vicky I want to answer your questions but .." "Don't worry about it, I was just wondering if it was something provoked and avoidable or if it's random."  "The first.", he says clenching his eyes shut, "Shhhhh it's okay, calm, breathe. A big breath in and hold it .... then let it out." He does as I say a few times, "Better?", "Yes", "Do you want me to stop asking questions?" silence, then a "No". "Would yes and no questions be best?", "Yes" he answers and I can hear the relief in his voice! He is still holding me in his arms, "I like this, being held by you, it's nice and warm, just like your kisses. If you think that telling me these things will make me not like you or make me change my mind - you are wrong. I like you and want you. Want to spend time with you and make you happy."

  
He looks at me and rests his head on my shoulder, "I am not the type of girl who cheats on the guy she's with, I am loyal to a fault. In fact one of the last guys I was with, cheated on me repeatedly but after a while his excuses didn't work and I had enough. I hurt him badly, but I don't regret it, he deserved at least that. I admit I also have anger issues, so I can understand that little things sometimes trigger big events. Everyone has things in their past or present that they have to deal with, some just hide it better."  "Do you really mean it.", "I do, and I promise to be straight with you. I really like you, and want to know you better, I don't know how long we will be here, but I know I want to spend my time with you." He sighs and kisses me deeply, "We can talk more later, we should get back before they send someone, like your father to find us."

 

Chapter Felly

 

Of course I want to go back and see all my little reverse harem of hotties, so volunteer to go back with Dad first, unfortunately we run into Vicky's Beefcake less than half way back. Dad pulls him aside to talk and I get a feeling that something is gonna happen and sure enough we are back and Dad is just about to take off and go see the big boss guy when I feel it start. "Dad I need your room, now!", I manage to groan out, leaning over. "Why, what's wrong it looks like you are in pain." he says coming over and rubbing my back.  "I hate her, I hate her, god I hate her so much right now. Fuck, talk about not wasting any time!" "Kitten what is going on?" he asks with concern. "The stupid twin thing, she is getting turned on and if they do what I think they will, then I get the joy of sharing! Things were so simple this last year when she didn't have a boyfriend." Yay me I get to share her pleasure and she gets to share my pain, mind you we also can sense when we need each other or are in trouble. But the bitch is, .. she knows how to control herself, and can block it off to me if she chooses, though she is more than a year out of practice. Damn you Vicky!!

  
"Could you repeat that Felly?", "Daddy they are going to be having sex very soon and I do not want to be a blubbering mess for everyone to see, find me an empty room, now! I don't know how much more..". He picks me up and opens a door, "This is Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu's room, I will tell them to leave you alone for a while, and after my meeting I will come and check on you." He rushes off and I close the door and fall down on the unmade mattresses on the floor.  Laying there I can feel them, the pleasure rippling through my body as they keep on going and going. After the second orgasm, I might have to call him the energizer bunny, if he keeps it up. The door opens and the guys walk in, "Felly what's wrong?", "Why are you in our room?" They sit down next to me, and my cuteness looks at me, "Are you sick, you are sweating a lot.", "Sorta!" I manage to say, before another orgasm explodes through me. "Hold me tight ..please!" I ask them, they sandwich me between them cute in the front and sweet in the back.

  
"Felly is there anything else we can do?" Cuteness asks looking in my eyes. "He is an animal, does he ever stop?", I pant out, "Lu Fang maybe I should go get the doctor." "NO" I yell grabbing him, "It will stop soon, I hope!", "Just hold her like she asked, I don't mind, Felly can I touch you?" I hear my Sweetness ask from behind me, "Yes! Oh Yes!" I answer, cuteness looks from my eyes to my lips, and being as horny as I am I just take the opportunity and kiss him.  He kisses me back, and Sweetness is rubbing my bottom, God it feels good, it almost cancels out what Vicky is doing, but I need "More" I tell them, between kisses. But I don't think they know what I mean, although Cuteness does kiss me a bit more forcefully and grazes my nipple with his hand or maybe that was Sweetness from behind. They both begins kissing my neck and ears, one on each side, and I moan in pleasure. Cuteness stops to look at me, "Do you want us to stop?", "No." I manage to mumble out. He kisses me again and grabs me by the hips, Sweetness behind me is licking my ear and tweaking my nipples.

  
Another orgasm ripples through, and they freeze but keep a hold of me. Finally after it's over and I am almost passed out, I can hear them talking, "What do you think happened, and who was she talking about?", "I don't know but we should take care of her, she must of been looking for us to end up in our room." "Please hold me tight!" I manage to say before blackness surrounds me.  About thirty minutes later, I wake up feeling it start again. "No, no, no I am going to kill them." I say waking up, I look around and see both my Cuteness and Sweetness on either side of me holding me tight. They are both wide awake, and try to calm me down. "Why does she have to do this to me, why couldn't I of had a normal sister." "Felly what are you saying about Vicky." Sweetness asks me. "This is one of the bad twin things." I manage to say, "What can we do, what is she doing to you." he asks.

  
"Just hold me and kiss me, this time it feels different, maybe she remembered me and is blocking finally." They both snuggle me close, and take turns kissing me, after a bit I don't feel anything from her. "Are you feeling better?" Cuteness asks, "Yes finally, either she remembered, is asleep or is done. Relief finally!" I lay back down and close my eyes. "Felly but what happened?" Sweetness asks. "We feel what each other feel sometimes, usually she blocks it from me, but she's out of practice and I was overwhelmed, he must be some kind of a machine or something."

  
"Who is a machine?", one of them asks, "Vicky's Mr. Beefcake - it was orgasm after orgasm for over an hour. Thank goodness you were both here to distract and help me. I'm so tired, can you snuggle with me some more?" All I hear is silence, "Felly are you saying that Li Kui and your sister were.." one of them starts. "Yup!" I say, "I forgot how horny it makes me, when I can feel what she is doing with a guy. I suppose I'm lucky that Dad told me to come in your room, and not some other guy's room." "Why?", even though my eyes are closed I can feel them looking at me, "I may of needed to have sex myself to block out what they were doing."  "Really?", "Yeah but you both helped me out a lot, and I like it when the both of you are kissing and touching me." Silence for a bit, "Felly can we kiss and touch you some more?" I smile with my eyes still closed, "I would be disappointed if you didn't.", "What if we wanted more?", I laugh, "You mean like I did earlier?" They lay down, and begin lightly touching me, "We didn't know or understand." "It's okay, but I didn't want anyone to see me like that, it's embarrassing to practically be begging to be touched and kissed. Can we keep this a secret?"

  
I feel a kiss and then hands on my thigh, "We don't mind, and we will kiss and touch you if you want!", one says while the other kisses me more and deeper. They trade off and switch, "And we both want to touch you, will you touch us too?" "Mmmm, let's take a nap first, I'm a bit sleepy." They hold me tight and I fall back to sleep with their comforting weights on each side of me.

  
"What is going on here?", I hear waking up. "Five more minutes Dad!", I say recognizing his voice. "Ruan Xiaowu and Lu Fang what have you done to my daughter?" Huh, oh yeah the guys, so sweet and so cute, I feel them move away from me and stand up. Opening my eyes and sitting up, I see Dad glaring at them, "It's okay Daddy, they were so nice and helped me out by holding me tight until I fell asleep." He squats down and looks at me, "Are you feeling better now Kitten?" I nod and smile yes to him.  He stands back up, "I realize this is your room, but could you leave for a moment so I can speak to my daughter?" They nod yes and exit quickly, I giggle, "They look scared of you.", he chuckles also, "Well I am known for my torture!" And that makes me laugh more, "But seriously, are you feeling better now, you looked like you were in a lot of pain earlier. You also mentioned your sister having sex." I look up at him standing there with his arms crossed, "Oh they did alright, man he is like a machine, on and on and on, orgasm after orgasm."

  
He just looks at me, "And is she okay?", "Oh for sure, she's tough and likes it rough anyways, probably satisfied her for a little bit anyways! She must of remembered to block because I could feel them start again and it stopped." I get up, with a hand from him, "But she is fine?" "Yeah all I'm getting from her now is happy!", "Good, that's good!" Hmmm he seems calmer now, "Hey Dad do you think the guys would be okay with me staying here with them, in this room? At least for a little bit."  He sighs, "It's your decision, but if I hear that you're causing problems I will have to do something." Way to be vague Dad, lol, I smile and hug him, "You are the best Dad ever, I love you sooooo much!", and give him kisses all over his face. He laughs and hugs me back, "I will have a talk with Vicky and Li Kui when they get back. And I am glad you are feeling better, I never got to tell Ruan Xiaowu or Lu Fang that you were not feeling well in their room."

  
"They were good to me, followed my instructions, what they could understand!" He gives me a look, then shakes his head, "Felly you do understand that most of the people here are soldiers, we are in a war." Smiling I answer, "All the more reason for hugs and stuff. You never know when it will be your last day! Life is way too short for wasting it with regrets, You only live once!" "Most of these people are criminals." he continues on, "Well you shouldn't judge people by what others say, everyone deserves a second or third chance at happiness!" He pats me on the head, "Unbelievable! .. I will be leaving after the banquet, on a mission. When I return I expect a good report."

  
Standing back, I mock salute him and say, "Sir Yes Sir!", he laughs, "Oh Dad, do you have a girlfriend or woman here?" "No, but not for lack of trying. I'm always too busy, and when I have time, there usually aren't any women around or they cost! Let's face it not many women want to live here like this!" "Oh I dunno it has it's rustic charm, not to mention the eye candy." He shakes his head at me, "I want you and Vicky to come meet the others at the banquet hall tonight. You've already met some of the guys in charge."  My stomach grumbles again, he looks down at me, "Yes there will be food! Get those two to get you a snack, wash up and head to the banquet hall!" Another "Sir, yes Sir," with mock salute, and then I launch myself at him with a hug and kiss, "Love you Daddy, and if I don't get a chance to tell you later before you leave, be careful and make sure to come back to us!" He hugs me back, "I will Kitten!"

  
He goes out and I can hear him talking to the guys outside, but not what he is saying. My Sweetness comes back in after by himself, "Ruan Xiaowu has gone to get you something to eat, after we are to take you to the bath house." I look at him and he won't look me in the eye, "Sweetness what's wrong?", he looks up at me quickly in a panic, "Nothing!" I am awesome at reading people, "Nope, what's wrong? You can tell me, we're gonna be roomies for a bit." "What?", "Mmm Dad said I could pick, so I pick you and my cuteness, you don't mind sharing your bed with me and snuggling all night long or more, .. do you?"

  
He blushes and then hugs me, "I would like that a lot!", "Now what was wrong?" "Ruan Xiaowu and I both like you, and ...", "Well I like you both too, and Sugar, Mr.Yummy, Honey and Mr. Shi Jin." "Felly I mean more than just like.", "Oh Sweetness I know exactly what you mean, but I don't plan on becoming anyone's woman anytime soon. I'd like to have some fun before I settle down. The last boyfriend I was with had been my first and we had been together for a long time, now is my time for some fun, to get a little crazy and do things I would never usually do at home!"

  
"So you wouldn't want to be mine?", he asks shyly, I give him a little kiss and hug him tight, "I would in a heartbeat, if things were different, but I do care about you and love you in my own way. I am way too young to be tied down to anyone, you are too!" "You make sense.", "And you still look sad. What can I do to make you feel better?" He tries to look down but I won't let him, "Nothing!" he mutters, and a single tear escapes the corner of his eye.  "Oh, Sweetness, don't cry! I'm sorry if it hurts you but I can't promise forever to anyone. I don't know how we got here, if we can get back home or how far back in time we went." He looks up at me, and it's so pitiful, it hurts my heart,a bit. Also kinda makes me a bit happy, but anyways, whispering in his ear I say, "How about I promise you that if something happens and there's no way for me to get back home and after I have lived my life and am ready to settle down, that I will give you the first chance to win my heart. But there are conditions!"

  
Knock, knock, "I'm back, I got you some fruit, Felly. I wasn't sure what you liked so I got.." Cuteness looks at me holding Sweetness, "Oh sorry, should I come back later?", "No it's fine." my sad Sweetness says in a low voice, but I know it's not fine. "No it's not, why are you lying." I say confronting him, "Felly", "I told you my reasons, you said you understood. And I offered you a chance later, which is better than nothing." "You asked her?", Cuteness says.  "Why ?", I say looking at my Cuteness suspiciously, "Ruan Xiaowu, No!" my Sweetness says, "Were you supposed to ask me something else?" I say looking at him point blank nose to nose. Blushing his eyes avoid mine, that is a yes, "Did what I say answer your question?", again he is avoiding, another yes. "Are you worried that my answer means that I won't kiss and touch you, and let you do the same to me?" I whisper in his ear, his arms tighten around me, another yes.

  
Finally we are getting somewhere, that is what he is worried about. "Now I understand, you don't have to worry. I am saying yes to that, but no to any commitment, no to any jealousy, no to any fighting. If I find out that anyone isn't following those rules, they are cut off. No fun from Felly then!" I move and he looks at me, "Do you understand?", I ask, he nods yes but I can still see he is sad.  "Felly?" Cuteness asks, "What are you saying?" I smile at him, "I am young and free, I want to have some fun and not have any commitments to anyone, until I am ready. I don't understand how we got here, so have no idea how long we will be here, or if we can even get back to where we are from. What I do know is that I like all of you, and wouldn't mind getting to know all of you a lot better." "We want to get to know you better too.", Cuteness says.

  
Hmmm maybe I can cheer my Sweetness up, "Go sit on the bed." I tell him, "Cuteness can you give us some more time?", "Uh sure, I'll go see if they need a hand in the kitchen.", "Thanks" I say as I give him a little kiss. He blushes but leaves, I look over to Lu Fang sitting on the bed, he still looks so sad.  "Lu Fang!" he looks at me in shock, "Felly?", I walk right over to him, "When you are being a bad boy I will use your name, but if you are good, then you will again be my Sweetness. Do you understand?" He nods, "Good, now we will see what we can do to make you Good again." I sit back down on top of his lap, "Do you remember last time?", another nod yes.

  
He's following instructions well, he's still not smiling or happy yet, so I start kissing him and he automatically responds. Pushing him down I rub my body against his, and move my hand down to his pants, under to his manly part and begin stroking him while I kiss him. "Does this feel good?" I ask him, between kisses, he pants out a quick yes, "Do you want me to make you feel better?" I look down at him and he is as red as his hair, another yes squeaks out breathlessly, I give him another deep kiss and then move my kisses lower moving down his body.  I can feel his body trembling under me, as I reach my goal. Slowly I kiss the head, then lick it all over, he shudders and moans, then I lick his shaft and pump some more with my hand. "Do you want more?", I get another quick yes, and I put him in my mouth and begin having some fun, licking and sucking. He doesn't last long and cums in my mouth, he is still shaking, so I crawl back up and hold him in my arms.

  
"Feel better now?" I ask him, "Yes but..", he hesitates and just looks at me pouting, "I wanted to do the other thing." Again he looks away blushing, "You mean sex?", another quiet yes, and I can't help but smile. "Oh, well there's always tonight, but you still have to agree to what I say." I finally see a real smile, "Tell me again. I was angry the first time, Sorry!" he says to me as he hugs me tight. "I am going to do whatever I want with whomever I want. If you or anyone else can't handle it, by getting jealous, or angry or fighting, then you are cut off from any fun at all with me! Do you understand?"  He looks at me confused, "I think so, but you said maybe tonight?", I nod and he blushes deep red again, "B .. but Ruan Xiaowu will be here with us." I smile at him, "Do you have a problem with him watching, or did you want me to include him?", again he is bright red and I can see the shock on his face.

  
"Ummm" he stammers, I kiss him, "Don't worry so much!", "W..will you make the others agree too, including Ruan Xiaowu?" I nod yes, and he seems relieved, then he says "Glad your sister picked Li Kui, because he would be so angry all the time!" "Oh is he the jealous type?", "Dangerously so!", hmmm really, oh well I won't bother and leave him to Vic. We cuddle and kiss for a bit more, and he is getting much better at it.  My stomach grumbles again, even louder than before, "Oh Ruan Xiaowu got you food, let me get it for you." my Sweetness says. After eating enough to stop the grumbling at least I look at him and ask him point blank. "So what exactly had you so sad?", he sighs, "We were going to ask you to pick between us, but after what you said I was confused. I really like you Felly, you are so nice, soft and smell so good."

  
I laugh, "Sweetness, have you ever had your heart broken?", "No", "It's not fun, it hurts and tears you up from the inside out. He had promised to stand by me forever, but his forever and mine were different. He told me I could be myself and show him the side of me I kept hidden, but he lied and couldn't handle those parts of me. Maybe someday I will find someone who can love me as I am, but right now, even if he came along I would probably still tell him that I want time to myself to have some fun!"  Hugging me tighter, he whispers in my ear, "Maybe someday I can be that man for you.", "Maybe" I answer back. He kisses me then helps me up and takes me to the bath house, where my Number One girl is waiting for me. "Felly, your father asked me nicely, to wait for you here, apparently he thought that maybe Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu might decide to join you in the bath." Sweetness blushes and turns to leave, "Really, that would of been fun, but Dad asked you?" She kinda blushes a bit, "Yes it shocked me too, he was extremely nice about it, and didn't even try to hit on me once!" For some odd reason, she looks almost disappointed in that.

 


	9. Arrangements and plans

Chapter Vicky

 

We wash ourselves off again and get dressed, and begin walking back, hand in hand. "It would be faster if I ran and carried you." he says, "I want to walk and talk to you, and take our time." "When you say it like that, it sounds nice! Will you sing for me again?" Funny, Felly is the singer, I'm not as good as she is but I do love music. "Li Kui, did you really think it was a demon that took over your body?", "Yes, everyone who ever saw me like that said I looked possessed!"  Thinking about that, "Where I come from, Demons aren't real or if they are they're rarely seen. Most of the times it stands for issues and problems people are dealing with in their lives. But there's a song about a person dealing with their personal inner demons, would it be okay for me to sing it to you as we walk?" He nods but, I add "If it bothers you, stop me!", again he nods but I will have to keep checking on him, I start singing anyways Demons by Imagine Dragons.

  
I finish and he grabs me up into a hug, "That was beautiful, the world you come from are there wars and battles?", I sigh, "Yes unfortunately, we've had two world wars, and currently there are still battles being fought in the Middle East. The worst was the holocaust so much genocide, it hurts me to even think about all those poor innocent people put to death for such stupid reasons."  "Could you of not fought against it, like we are?" he asks, "No that happened in my great grandfather's time, and people did fight it, and helped some people escape their persecution, but millions of men, women, and children in mass graves. The thought of it, just makes me so angry and sad at the same time. All because of their religious views, and because they didn't fit one persons idea of the perfect people. So utterly stupid!"

  
He hugs me tight, and then I realize I was ranting, "Oh sorry, sweetie I didn't mean to .." "Vicky, I didn't understand all those words but your world sounds... hard!", "It is at times, but this here is so wonderful, the air is so clean and fresh, the water was clear and clean. Don't misunderstand there are wonderful things in my world too.. I'm sorry you don't need to hear about those things." "I don't mind I could listen to you all day long." he whispers in my ear as he puts me back down.  "You are so sweet.", he chuckles as I say that and we walk on, he asks me about my world and what kinds of things I usually do. "Well we usually live with our Mom, and she is from a big family, so we see our uncles, aunties, cousins and grandmother all the time back home. I help my uncle teach Karate classes during the school year. I was also part of the marching band at school, plus the fun rock band that Felly started when we were little. I haven't really gone out much in a while, Fel will drag me places, but I've been studying a lot, and throwing myself into my martial arts, taking different classes from surrounding areas."

  
"But what do you do for fun?" he asks, "Hmmm. I watch Anime, play games, practice my katas, go running. I love the beach so sometimes I just go there and sit and watch the waves. .. We have been going to the karaoke bars on the weekends, having a few drinks and singing, since we've been to Dad's place, it's been great."  "If it's great then why don't you sound more happy?", "I just worry, thinking about it all, makes me realize that we're not in that world anymore. Somehow we got zapped back in time, and I have no idea, how or if we can ever get back. I worry how the people we left behind will react, if they think we've been taken or killed or if they will even notice." This time he doesn't even stop he just grabs me and picks me up into his arms and kisses me.

  
"You think too much." he says point blank, and he's right. "You're right, I suppose I shouldn't worry about things out of my control." He smiles that bright smile and I can't help but smile back. "Sing something that makes you happy." he says putting me back down. We walk again hand in hand, it's so nice to be able to do this and I look over at him and he is still smiling away, inspiration hits with Brand New Day by Massari, so I sing it.  "Another beautiful song, you must know a lot of them?", "Oh yup, thousands, our mom is an artist so she always had music playing while she was creating her art and throughout the house at all times." "What was the rainbow one from earlier?", "Somewhere over the rainbow, she use to sing that to us as a lullaby, along with Frere Jaques and a few others. Felly is a lot like Mom, both love to sing, art and dancing."

  
"Uhh dancing, I can't do that." he laughs, I look at him, "Why not?" "I can't move my body that way." I'm still a bit confused, what is the dancing like from this time period? A waltz is easy enough for almost anyone to learn, plus it means being close to him. "I can teach you a dance that is really easy, if you want.", "I am not good at that stuff.", "Trust me it will be easy.", he looks doubtful but agrees anyways.  Asking me to sing more I think of one of my favourite playlists and start singing, he stops me to ask questions every now and then, as we walk along. Soon enough we can see the castle as he calls it, and then the attached barracks, but before we get there we see Dad.

  
"Vicky and Li Kui, what were you doing?" he asks, we both blush looking at each other, but neither of us say a word. He looks at us and shakes his head, "So, she was right!", "Who?" I ask. "Your sister, and she was pretty angry at you!", "Yeah I forgot the first time, but eventually remembered to block her! But hey, you should be just as mad at her, she's the one too lazy to learn to block it out! Why should I be the one to do all the work?"

  
Li Kui looks really uncomfortable, when Dad looks at him and says "The first time?", "Daddy" I say turning him to look at me, "I've picked him, and he's picked me, it's okay." He pulls me away from Li Kui and whispers, "I wanted to warn you about things with him." Stepping back towards my sweetie, I look at Dad, "Daddy we talked, I know some of it." "Dai Zong, she stopped it from happening. I could feel it begin to take over and she calmed me. And ... and she understands!" I feel him step up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

  
"Hmmm, truly! ... Li Kui, if you hurt my daughter, comrade or not I will hurt you back!", "Yes, sir I understand." he answers. "Vicky your sister is in the bath house, I've asked Hu Sanniang to make sure none of the guys sneak in there with her. There is to be a banquet for the both of you to meet everyone." "Oh cool, we washed up in the river so I'm good." I let him know, he nods, "I will be going right after the banquet on a mission to gather information from our spies. Song Jiang will assign you and Felly duties while you are here."  I hug him, "In case I don't see you later, stay safe Daddy and come back home to us. I love you!" and I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Kitten!" he answers hugging me back. "Li Kui, bring her to Song Jiang's room later before the banquet, the gong will sound at that time. I will meet you and Felly there.", "Yes Sir.", "Yes Daddy." we answer. He takes off in a flash, "I still can't believe he's your father." I don't say anything, just watch where he was. "Come on, we can go back to our room."

  
Realizing what he said, our room, makes me smile, we almost get there when Felly and another girl come and stop us in the hallway. "You are coming with us right now, I think you have something to make up for." She says looking at me, then she turns to look at Li Kui. "And you Buddy - are you a machine or something - I mean what the hell!" Neither of us have a chance to say anything as she grabs my hand and pulls me away down the hallway away from him. "Hu Sanniang they have to be at Song Jiang's room at the first gong." he yells to the other woman that Felly is dragging along.

  
She stops and looks at a room, "Ah finally Sugar's room!", she finally let's go of us and opens the door, and walks in. "Hey Sugar, we need some of those things from earlier to get dolled up for the party.", "Felly?", I look at the other woman, and she blushes. "Hi I'm her twin, Vicky. And you are Hu Sanniang?", "Yes, it's remarkable how much you two look alike. But only a very little bit like your father.", oh hmmm so she's looked at Dad a lot then? "People say the hair and eyes are like Dad's, we are petite and delicate looking like our Mom." I say. "Hey get in here!" Felly says.

  
We both walk in and Wu Yong is sitting there at his table with all of our makeup. "Did you have all that in your jacket?" I ask her, she turns and smirks. "You never know when you'll need it!", "Okay you are taking the girl guide thing a bit too far!" I state. "Well sorry I didn't want to join Scouts with you, I wanted to be girly!", "Well sorry I wanted to learn survival skills!"  We end up sticking our tongues out at each other, "Sorry for forgetting to block, hope you didn't hurt anyone or go insane while I was having such a good time.", "Oh you bitch, sound more like a sympathy card why don't you!" she spits back. "Hey payback is a bitch, but at least I remembered before the next time. Seriously Fel you gotta start putting some effort into blocking, there are gonna be times I forget!"

  
She glares at me for a second, "I hate that you are right, and you have a machine for a boyfriend. It's a good thing I love you sooo much or else I would of killed you by now, especially after that hour of torture." I laugh, "You call it torture and I call it pleasure!", "Ugg make me hate you more, get your ass over here and help me and my number one girl here get ready for the party!" I nod and sit down looking at what she has.  "Do you do this often?" Wu Yong asks while Felly is braiding Hu Sanniang's hair, "Huh what?", "Argue like that?" I smile at him, "Oh yeah, that's nothing, I can tell she's not that angry, when she's really angry she goes quiet." "I see, Vicky I apologize for my behaviour earlier." "It's okay, I guess. I suppose since we will most likely be here for a bit we should try and get along with everyone."

  
Nodding he agrees, "Sugar can I change back into my own clothes?", he looks at me then her and back to me. "Yes, she is calling you Sugar, she is bad with names, unless she's upset, then she has razor sharp focus." He clears his throat, "If you want to Felly." he answers. "Good, Vic can you come do her eyes now that I have her hair done. I'm thinking a dark smokey eye with a pop of gold, and I will do her lips."  Hu Sanniang sits down and lets me do up her eyes, with Wu Yong watching the whole time, "Hu Sanniang your eyes, they ... " he says once I'm done. By then Felly is back out from behind his screen in her own clothes. "Now I will do your lips! and add just a bit of blush!" she says taking over my spot. I ask Wu Yong if he has a mirror, and he offers to hold it for me as I do my eyes up. I finish as Felly says "There Number one, now the guys will be falling all over you. Your eyes will catch theirs but then your lips will draw them in, totally kissable! Right Sugar?"

  
Felly turns her around and Wu Yong blushes immediately and nods his head looking down. "Wu Yong do I look that bad?" she asks. "No, you look very good Hu Sanniang." he says handing the mirror over to her. He keeps his eyes down after he passes her the mirror. "Kyaa .. what is this, .. is this me?" "Hu Sanniang you look gorgeous." I say, "The guys probably won't even recognize you!" I continue. Wu Yong nods in agreement to my statement, adding "She is right!", "Good now you wait over there and Vic and I will finish up! What else do you need?" she asks me.

  
Helping each other with our hair, I finish my lips while she does her makeup. We hear a gong, "I have to take you to Song Jiang's room now." Hu Sanniang says trying to rush her to leave, "I will be just a few more minutes!" she says, "I will bring her there." Wu Yong states, I have a feeling he wanted to talk to her anyways.  We leave and see Dad waiting outside a room, "Why hello lovely ladies, have you come for the banquet?", "Daddy, I swear you hit on all the pretty girls.", "Of course Kitten, but who is this enchanting creature, not Felly?". "Dai Zong", she says bowing to him, he looks closer at her, takes her hand and kisses it. "Oh sorry have we met before? I am sure I would remember those eyes .. and lips .... Hu .. Hu Sanniang?"  "Yes!" she replies, "I knew it I look awful." she turns to leave and he stops her grabbing her hand, "No I was being sincere, you look beautiful. Not that you don't everyday but, I almost didn't recognize you, it is different but still very beautiful!" She freezes at his words, and I think it then sunk into Dad's head what he just admitted. "I think Felly and I did a wonderful job on her makeup, and I bet if she slipped into the party almost no one would know who she is!" "You are probably right!", Dad agrees letting go of her hand.

  
"Sorry we are late." Felly says as she and Wu Yong come down the hallway, "Wu Yong will you escort Hu Sanniang to the banquet, we will be there after our meeting with Song Jiang. Thank you." Dad is all business right now, "Girls I expect you to behave in front of Song Jiang!", "Yes Daddy" we answer.

 

  
Chapter Felly

  
Me and my Number one girl go into the bath house, wash up, soak and chat. Apparently she is a kick ass girl, literally, after hearing her story she and Vicky are a lot more alike. When I say that to her she smiles, "I overheard the boys talking about her sparring, maybe I will ask her if she would like to practice together sometimes." "She would probably love that, she's always practicing at home, even takes extra classes in different styles when she's not teaching classes with our uncle."  "She teaches as well?", "Yeah, mostly the kids and teens, but if one of the other senior instructors is missing she steps up. They all love and respect her, she's pushed herself hard all these years." I tell her, "You must be very proud of her.", "Oh yeah, but I am a bit pissed off at her right now, and her new boyfriend, damn machine!"

  
"So three of you came here, together?" she asks, "Well sorta if you are counting Dad!", she giggles, "No you mentioned her boyfriend, did he not come here with you?" Oh that's what she meant, "No she found Mr. Beefcake here, really big guy white hair, apparently has the stamina of a machine." "Do you mean Li Kui?", I shrug, "Probably, but I'm really bad with names, unless I am angry." "And you said you only got here last night?"  "Yup, so you know Dad?", "Dai Zong?", I nod, "Well yes, he's been here longer than me, I never knew he had children." I laugh, "Surprise, but Dad is a great guy, it's just taken him longer to grow up than most. Mom and he split when we were little, he would stop in on his travels with little gifts and stuff. But the best was just spending time with him, he would help Vicky train and help me with my tumbling."

  
"And your mother?", "Mom would never make a fuss when he just dropped in unexpected, she still loved him, but they just couldn't be together. She's happy now, married to Ray, our step dad and Dad is happy for her too, he told me once that he never expected her to wait for him and even told her to look for someone to make her happy." "That is sad in a way!"she mutters, "Yup, but I kinda understand, you have to make yourself happy first before you can make someone else happy."  She gives me a funny look, "We should get up and dry off!", "Hey I was wondering where you got the nice outfit, I totally love it!", "Oh well I got Wu Yong to get me the material, and a friend of mine made it for me." "Well they have some skills with a needle and thread. Maybe I will have to go see Sugar about getting me some material too, I myself have been known to whip up an outfit or two out of the cousins' hand me downs!"

  
We are just leaving the bath house, and she asks if I know where I am going, "I think, but I'm gonna go to Wu Yong's room, my clothes are there with my makeup, this is a party we are going to. Hey you should let me do your makeup, I mean you are naturally gorgeous but I can make your eyes pop and your lips look even more sinful! Vicky and I do each other's makeup all the time!" She giggles, "Sure it sounds like fun."  I make a wrong turn, but see Vicky and the machine, "You are coming with us right now, I think you have something to make up for." I tell her, turning I look at Mr.Beefcake. "And you Buddy - are you a machine or something - I mean what the hell!" Grabbing her by the hand I pull her and Number one down the hallway. "Hu Sanniang they have to be at Song Jiang's room at the first gong." he yells to Number 1 as we continue on.

  
Stopping to look at a room, "Ah finally Sugar's room!", I let's go of them and open the door, and walk in. "Hey Sugar, we need some of those things from earlier to get dolled up for the party.", "Felly?",he answers looking a bit surprised. Vic and Number one are talking in the hall, so I go right over to Sugar and give him a big hug and kiss, "Miss me?", he is so flustered that he just blushes and looks down. Luckily my jacket along with all the stuff is all on the table, I sit down and start putting things back in my jacket, only leaving the makeup, he sits next to me. "What are you doing?", "Putting things away, and getting the rest ready." Quickly I get up and hide my jacket on his bed, and yell, "Hey get in here!"

  
They both walk in and Vicky looks at the table, "Did you have all that in your jacket?" I turn and smirk at her. "You never know when you'll need it!", "Okay you are taking the girl guide thing a bit too far!" she states, huh jealous. "Well sorry I didn't want to join Scouts with you, I wanted to be girly!", "Well sorry I wanted to learn survival skills!"  We end up sticking our tongues out at each other, "Sorry for forgetting to block, hope you didn't hurt anyone or go insane while I was having such a good time.", "Oh you bitch, sound more like a sympathy card why don't you!" I spit back at her. "Hey payback is a bitch, but at least I remembered before the next time. Seriously Fel you gotta start putting some effort into blocking, there are gonna be times I forget!"

  
Glaring at her for a second, "I hate that you are right, and you have a machine for a boyfriend. It's a good thing I love you sooo much or else I would of killed you by now, especially after that hour of torture." she laughs, "You call it torture and I call it pleasure!", "Ugg make me hate you more, get your ass over here and help me and my number one girl here get ready for the party!" nodding, she sits down looking at what there is.  Looking at Number One girl here, her hair is awesome, and cute how she wears it, "Can I fix up your hair for you?", "Uh sure, I already agreed, so why not". After taking her accessories out, I finger comb it all out, "That alone felt wonderful, I never would of thought something as simple as having someone run their fingers through my hair would relax me so.", "Glad you like it, now to do up your hair, I am thinking a loose herringbone braid, with some sexy whisps coming down."

  
It doesn't take me too long and I peek over at Vic and Sugar talking, "Sugar can I change back into my own clothes?", he looks back and forth between us. "Yes, she is calling you Sugar, she is bad with names, unless she's upset, then she has razor sharp focus." He clears his throat, "If you want to Felly." he answers. "Good, Vic can you come do her eyes now that I have her hair done. I'm thinking a dark smokey eye with a pop of gold, and I will do her lips."

  
He points to my pile of clothes, and I go to his bed to change, as another surprise I leave him my boyshorts next to his pillow, along with the ugly dress and my jacket. Now I will have more reasons to come here and tease him, what fun, Vicky has done her eyes up perfect. "Now I will do your lips! and add just a bit of blush!" I say and get to work, in the zone I totally concentrate on her. "There Number one, now the guys will be falling all over you. Your eyes will catch theirs but then your lips will draw them in, totally kissable! Right Sugar?"

  
I turn her around and Wu Yong blushes immediately and nods his head looking down. "Wu Yong do I look that bad?" she asks. "No, you look very good Hu Sanniang." he says handing the mirror over to her. He keeps his eyes down after he passes her the mirror. "Kyaa .. what is this, .. is this me?" "Hu Sanniang you look gorgeous. The guys probably won't even recognize you!" Vicky states. Wu Yong nods in agreement, adding "She is right!", "Good now you wait over there and Vic and I will finish up! What else do you need?" I ask Vic.  We help each other with our hair, she is done but I'm only halfway, when we hear the gong. "I have to take you to Song Jiang's room now." Hu Sanniang says trying to rush me to leave, "I will be just a few more minutes!" I say, "I will bring her there." Wu Yong states. They leave and I finish up, "Felly you know you will be choosing a caretaker tonight." he says staring at me. "Yup gonna be rooming with my Sweetness and my Cuteness for a little while." His face falls, "I see.", I go over and hug him, "Did you want me to pick you?", he blushes but looks angry.

  
Putting my chin on his chest and looking up, I use the puppy eyes, "Sugar, I like you and want to get to know you, in all ways" Emphasized by me rubbing my hand against his manly area, "But I don't want to be in a relationship, I was with my last boyfriend for a long time, now I want to have some fun. If you are interested in some fun, then all you have to do is follow my rules." His eyes are closed and he is getting really hard, "What rules?" , "I won't deal with jealousy, fighting and arguing over me, if I find out that someone is doing that, then they are automatically cut off from having fun with me! It's my life, I make the decisions."

  
His eyes open wide, "Have any others agreed to this?", I nod with a smile, he moves away from me. "I will think on it. But we must get you to Song Jiang's room immediately.", he grabs my hand and we are off. I giggle, "I left my other clothes in your room, so I will be back tomorrow.", "I will insist that your jacket and most of your items stay, there for me to investigate more." "No problem", now even he is making excuses for me to visit him.  I see the others up ahead, "Sorry we are late." I say, Dad looks a bit upset, "Wu Yong will you escort Hu Sanniang to the banquet, we will be there after our meeting with Song Jiang. Thank you." he nods to dismiss them. "Girls I expect you to behave in front of Song Jiang!", "Yes Daddy" we answer. He waits a bit longer and turns to make sure they are gone, "What did you two do, I barely recognized her, plus I almost hit on her." "As much as she was blushing she might of liked it!" Vicky says.

  
Now he looks flustered again, "Come on you can meet the boss, Song Jiang!" he knocks on the door and then opens it up. We all walk in and are surprised by another familiar face, "Uncle" we both say and go to hug him. "Hello girls, what a warm welcome.", "You're here too, but how come Dad looks younger and you look the same? You're not sick are you?" I ask.  "Such a smart girl Felly, just a little sick, nothing to worry about.", "I can help take care of you uncle, if you want. I've missed you, we haven't seen you in years!" I give him a kiss, "Maybe that would be a good idea, until I feel better. But that's what we are here to discuss, what duties the two of you are to preform while you are here. We will start with Felly, if you like, you can attend to me while I am not feeling well. And also help Wu Yong with his duties, and you will also be expected to help out in the kitchen every now and then!" I agree and give him another hug kiss combo.  "I will escort Felly to the banquet, while you discuss Vicky's duties with her. And you will escort her there?" Dad says, "Yes, I will attend the banquet for a short time." Uncle answers. I wave to them as we leave and dear ole Dad takes me to the banquet, which is good cause my stomach is demanding food anyways.

 


	10. Introduction Banquet, Tests and Fun

Chapter Vicky

 

Seeing our "Uncle" as he has always asked us to call him, surprises me, but I join Felly in hugging him. He winks at me when Felly looks away, he must know that I know he's not really our "Uncle". After Dad takes Felly away, he turns to me for an explanation, "You look just like one of our Dad's longtime friends, he is our godfather and insists on us calling him "Uncle". It was a bit of a shock to see you, and thank you for being so nice to Felly about it all."  He nods and laughs, "I see, well dear Vicky let us now discuss your duties. I have been informed that you are a good fighter, and also teach. Shi Jin mentioned you know weapons, may I ask what kinds?" "Bow staff, Sais, bamboo swords, nun-chucks and sectional staff. I am also pretty good at axe and knife throwing." "So mostly non lethal weapons." he says smiling at me. Oh he's talked with dear old Dad for sure!

  
"Uncle are you asking something or stating something?", he just smiles, "You are pretty perceptive yourself, I'm sure you know where this is heading?", "You want me to train with real edged weapons for combat." I sigh. "I applaud the idea of non lethal combat but that is not the type of world we live in. But let us not discuss that now. You will be assigned to train with Shi Jin and some others to gauge your skill levels firstly, and from there we will see."  Nodding I agree, not that it will be too much different from full time training, which was honestly just a fantasy. "Now I suppose you need me to tell you a bit more of our real "Uncle"?", "I am sure Felly will inform me of things in the next few days, but any help is gladly taken." I laugh because he sounds just like him, "Let me start with that, you sound the same, all mysterious and cryptic. I will give you the same respect I give him as our godfather. Now we haven't seen him in almost five years, Dad has told us he is busy with work."

  
I use the air quotes to emphasize busy with work, "But he does still send us things for our birthday and Christmas, so we know he still thinks of us. Felly is his favourite because he would make her sing for him all the time, telling her she has the voice of an angel. I don't have her range, but he thought she could be a professional singer, but Mom insisted on us having a good full education."  "Thank you Vicky, that was quite informative, now we should go and attend the banquet, my dear brother Song Qing is in charge of the food." We leave and as he guides me to the banquet hall, he asks about my feelings for Li Kui. "I like him quite a bit, and if you are going to lecture me about him like the others, you can save your breath. We have talked, I don't know everything but we can deal with it together."

  
"Interesting, and Dai Zong mentioned that he said he was about to have a rage and you stopped it somehow?" I blush remembering it, "Yeah well I told him it was okay, and hugged him and sang him a little song and he felt better." He stops me, to look in my eyes, "Is that all? Because I have seen him on a rampage before, where everything and everyone in a village was destroyed."  "Well we had just, you know... and he was surprised that the second time didn't turn into a marathon like the first time, but I told him it was probably because of my tongue piercing when I was messing around before hand." He turns bright red, "I am not sure exactly what you are saying, but may I see this piercing?" I open my mouth and stick my tongue out, "Yeah he likes it when we are just kissing too, but especially when I went down on him."

  
Song Jiang / Uncle is very red now, and practically pushing me past him into the banquet hall, "Vicky can you get me some water, I am not feeling very well right now, and ask your father to come over." I smile at him, "Sure thing Uncle!", and find Dad telling him that Uncle needed water. He goes off and I see Felly talking to Hu Sanniang in the corner. "Hey girls is this where we are hanging out tonight?" Felly laughs, "No but, our Number one girl here is giving me the lowdown on all the hotties. And best of all, no one frickin recognizes her, well except Dad and Sugar."

  
"Have you seen my Sweetie?" I ask them, as I look for him, "I think I saw him go to the next room with Li Jun, they are probably drinking." Hu Sanniang tells me, "Thanks, I'll go find him." I go in the next room and sure enough there they are drinking. "Hello there pretty lady, are you looking for someone?" a guy I've never met before asks me. "No I see him.", "Oh who is it?", "My boyfriend." I snap back at him.

  
"Oh all these guys are nothing compared to me, how about we go and have some fun just you and me. I will show you a real good time." I look over and see that Li Jun has noticed me but not Li Kui, oh well I guess it can't be helped. "Well what exactly did you have in mind because my boyfriend is pretty good." "Puh shah, really one of these guys, how good could he be." I lean in close to his ear and hold onto the beads around his neck, "Just today we had sex for over an hour and he gave me at least four orgasms before he finally finished." And then I knee him in the nuts!

  
"Vicky, what did you do to Lu Zhishen ?" Dad says coming up behind me and looking at him laying at my feet. "Oh Daddy, is Uncle feeling better?", "Yes Song Jiang is feeling better, I sent your sister over to watch him, please answer my question." The guy on the floor looks up at us, "Dai Zong do you know her?" Dad ignores him, "Vicky!", "Uggg alright he was hitting on me and you always told me to stand up for myself, so I kneed him in the nuts."  "Did you tell him you were with someone?", "Yeah I told him I was looking for my boyfriend but apparently he can't take a hint!" Dad looks down at him, "Lu Zhishen, consider yourself lucky that my daughter took care of this and not me or Li Kui!" He looks up at us, in shock, and that's when my Sweetie comes over. "Hey Vicky, come join me in a drink. Hey why is Lu Zhishen on the floor?" "No reason, Sweetie, lead the way!" he takes me by the hand and walks me over to Li Jun, when I look back over Dad is helping him up.

  
I only get two drinks before Dad comes to get me, "Song Jiang is going to introduce you and Felly now!" I pull Li Kui along with me, into the other room, Felly asks me if I will sing with her, and I agree after we negotiate on a song. We finally agree on Katy Perry - Rise, "Uncle asked if we would sing after he introduces us." Ten minutes later he starts, "I would like to introduce you all to two special new members of our ranks, Sir Dai Zong's twin daughters Victoria and Felicity. They have travelled far to get here and also each bear a destiny star, please make them feel welcome. They have also decided to grace us with a song from their homeland."

  
We bow, move forward, and we begin singing the song, each taking turns, and me singing her back up, but at the end of the song a bright light surrounds us. As quickly as it appeared it disappears, we look at each other shrug and then bow again to everyone. Dad and Uncle move us over to a table with food and drink, Felly digs in like she's starving, Li Kui comes to join me. "Another beautiful song." he says after giving me a kiss.

  
He holds me comfortably, as I sip my drink, while Felly feeds her face. Looking over Dad and Uncle are whispering, and I see Wu Yong come over and join in their whispering. "Aren't you hungry?", he asks, "Yeah I guess I can eat a bit before Felly eats it all." The three of us are the only ones at the table eating, while Dad, Uncle and Wu Yong have all moved away to talk more. Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu come and join us and we all eat, drink and talk for a few hours.

  
"Vicky I'm feeling a bit tired." Felly says, I get up and give her a hug and whisper in her ear "I will try my best tonight to block for you!" Her boys take her back to their room, and Li Kui and I are left alone at the table. I lean against him, "Are you tired too?" he asks, "No but how about you introduce me to some of the other people here?" As we are getting up Hu Sanniang and Li Jun come over on opposite sides of the table and she asks to speak to me for a moment, "Will you wait for me here?" I ask Li Kui, he nods and she takes me outside to the courtyard.

  
"Vicky, sorry to take you away from him, but we don't get along." she starts, "I wanted to ask you about the wings made of light, that appeared when you and Felly were singing." "Huh? .. Umm there was a flash of light but we thought it came from behind us somewhere." She sighs, "I stayed to the side, where we were before and watched and could clearly see the wings come from your body. Maybe this is both you and Felly's power from your Destiny Stars." "I don't understand, Uncle said about the stars when he introduced us, and the first time Li Kui saw mine he reacted too."

  
She sits me down, "No one has explained any of this to you?", I shake my head No. "There are 108 Stars of Destiny, well now 110 with you two, each of us who carry a star have powers, some magical like your father, some physical like Li Kui." When he asked me earlier if I had magic, I laughed, I guess I didn't realize that it was a real possibility. Taking a deep breath, "Okay, magic, okay", she looks at me with concern, "Sorry I just need a moment to wrap my mind around it." "Maybe it only happens when you sing together?", I nod that could be a possibility too.

  
"On another subject, Felly tells me you are a great fighter and teacher, if you would like to practice sometimes I am available between my other duties.", "Any other time that would sound great but Uncle Song Jiang has already told me that Shi Jin will be testing me with and without weapons for the next little while, so I am picturing that it will be non stop training." She laughs, "That sounds about right. Maybe I will ask Shi Jin to help out.", "That sounds like a plan." I answer with a grin. "I won't go easy on you." she teases, "I wouldn't expect you to!"

  
{  (Meanwhile in the hall -Li Kui's POV)  Vicky leaves with a strange woman, and Lu Zhishen walks over to me and Li Jun, "Damn friend, you told me you wanted to see her reaction to someone hitting on her but when she leaned in to whisper, grabbing ahold of me, I thought I had her for sure." he says looking at Li Jun. "What did she whisper to you?"I ask, he blushes slightly, "That you and she had sex for an hour and she had at least four orgasms before you came." Now I blush, "But you didn't tell me she was Dai Zong's daughter." he adds looking at Li Jun. "Sorry friend, would you of done it then?", "I don't know, but she is pretty and her sister too, in different ways but both pretty." I look at him, "This was a one time thing to see if she really likes me, and it was Li Jun's idea. If I ever see you near her again, you will hope she again deals with you, because she was gentle."}

  
Hu Sanniang pats my shoulder and goes back in to the hall, Li Kui comes out a little later to check on me. "Vicky? Where did that woman go?", "Oh Hu Sanniang went back in, I think she was going to ask Shi Jin something." He tilts his head in confusion, "That was Hu Sanniang?", "Felly and I did her makeup." I answer. "What's wrong?" he says putting his arm around me, "What did you see at the end of me and Felly singing?", "I saw a light, but I had closed my eyes listening to you sing. .. Did she say something to upset you?" I lean against him, "No we just talked, she explained a few things but mostly just talked." "You are thinking too much again. Come on, we will go back to our room." he says picking me up.

 

Chapter Felly

  
Finally at the banquet, and Dad takes me to the kitchen to meet Uncle's brother who is getting all the food layed out, "Song Qing this is my daughter Felly, her stomach is grumbling loudly, might you have something to quiet it down before the banquet starts?", "Daughter, I thought there were two?" he says as he looks at me, I eye him up hard too, he's a big guy but dresses a bit girly but whatever, not interested too old!  "The other, Vicky, is speaking with your brother at the moment.", "Well she is a cute little thing, too bad I don't like girls, but she can have a few things from the table." "Oh thanks!" I say as he passes me a small bowl, I fill it to overflowing, as he watches. "She will be helping you out here in the kitchen when you need the extra help, along with working with Wu Yong." Dad tells him, the Chef is staring at me as I eat, "Is there something wrong Song Qing?" Dad asks him. "No but where is she putting all the food?" he says looking at me questioningly. I laugh as I finish, "Oh don't mind me I have a high metabolism, that snack should hold me over till you bring all this out, in a little while! Thanks Chef!"

  
We go back out where everyone is and my cuteness and sweetness come over to give me hugs, honey and sugar each wave, even Shi Jin comes over to say Hi. There are a bunch of people I have no idea who they are, Dad leans against a wall and is talking to a really tall pirate with blonde hair and of course an eye patch, I so want to go over and say "Arrrr matey!", but I will behave.  My number one girl is hiding in the corner so I go over to see what's up! "Why are you hiding over here, come on let's go have some fun!", "Felly, no one recognizes me, Wu Yong stayed next to me for a while and Ma Lin came over and asked to be introduced, but Wu Yong told him that he already knew me, he walked away confused." I'm confused is this guy someone she likes?, "Do you like him?" She looks at me in shock, "No, he is a close friend, of everyone here I would of thought he would realize it's me!"

  
Okay, good that means maybe Dad has a shot with her after all! "So tell me about these guys, are they all single?", she sighs but answers. "Most of them are available, although I wouldn't have them." "Why?" I ask, digging for more info, maybe I can find out what she likes or which guys I might want to get to know! "All of them are killers, murderers, thieves and basically bad men." I react, and react strongly, "Okay, but you can't just judge people by their past or their job, everyone has things in their past that they regret, plus I've met some decent guys here, Sugar escorted you here, and he's been so sweet and nice to me! Sweetness and cuteness are so adorbs, Shi Jin had a knife to my neck last night but we are all good now, people can change - you never know what unexpected side you will see of them unless you give them a chance!"

  
She is quietly thinking about what I said, "Plus you only live once and you might as well be happy and have some fun!" "Is that truly how you feel?" she asks quietly looking down, "Well yeah, I just wasted almost five years on a guy who couldn't handle me as I was, asked and begged me to change for him, and when I did, he threw it in my face that I wasn't the same person he had fallen in love with. Bastard broke my heart, so no more bending backwards for anyone anymore, if they want me then they have to take me as I am, under my conditions. But I don't plan on giving my heart away anymore, my body maybe but not my heart, or at least not right away! I learned that lesson well!"

  
All of a sudden she hugs me, "Thank you Felly, you're right! I've been waiting for someone who is never going to come for me, most likely he's dead, plus it was never love with him, only an agreement between our parents!" "Good now who are you interested in?" "Uhhh I don't know, probably not the ones you named, except for maybe Shi Jin, he is one of the best fighters we have, he may be a possibility, but then again we did have that incident and he usually stays far away from me." Hmmm not sure if I like that idea, but let's suggest someone else..

  
"Who is the pirate guy that Dad is talking to?", she frowns and looks around, then smiles once she spots Dad, "Oh that is Yang Chun, but he is no pirate, he is one of Shi Jun's generals in Mount Shao Hua, and next to him is one of the others Chen Da. Oh I hope Zhu Wu is not here with them, he is very annoying!" Well that's interesting, "So then the guys with Dad aren't from this base? Well that would cause less problems for you wouldn't it?" I say looking at her, she nods but is still frowning, "Chen Da seems like a nice guy, from what we've spoken, Yang Chun is more of a mystery, only the people from Mount Shao Hua can understand him, along with a few from here, and I am not one of the few."

  
"So one of them is a possibility? Want me to bring him over here for you to talk to?" She's about to answer when Vicky comes over, "Hey girls is this where we are hanging out tonight?" I laugh, "No but, our Number one girl here is giving me the lowdown on all the hotties. And best of all, no one frickin recognizes her, well except Dad and Sugar." Then of course she asks the obvious question, "Have you seen my Sweetie?" as she looks around for him. "I think I saw him go to the next room with Li Jun, they are probably drinking." my girl answers. "Thanks, I'll go find him." she says as she leaves

  
Turning back to my girl, I say "You know the pirate that doesn't talk, he could be a good possibility too especially if you only want something physical." She blushes, then looks down, oh my god, maybe she's a virgin, "Girl, you have ... you know.", her head snaps up and I can see the panic in her eyes. "Felly, Kitten, could I get you to go and attend your Uncle, he wanted to talk to you a bit more.", "Oh sure Dad, and girl - you and I will finish this talk later, just remember to take a chance." I start walking away and I hear Dad ask her, "Take a chance on what?", but I don't hear her answer.

  
When I finally find Uncle, he asks me to sit next to him to talk for a bit, "Felly, I know you are a beautiful singer, do you think you could sing for all of us here?", uggg this again, even here, "Oh well sure, but maybe with Vicky too?" He nods with a smile, "Of course, anything you want.", "So what kind of a song do you want me to sing?" He thinks for a bit, "Something inspired, powerful and uplifting." "Okay let me go get Vicky so we can talk songs." "There's no rush, stay and talk more with me first, tell me what else has changed besides you growing up into a beautiful young woman."

  
Damn it, it almost sounds like he's hitting on me again, but last time I was so young and it was all a big misunderstanding. I guess I will just be extra cautious, "Oh not much, Vicky and I graduated from school, and are getting ready for university. This is our last summer with Dad, but he did say we could come visit him on spring break, but it won't be the same. Vicky's course load is heavy so she probably won't have a lot of down time, who knows after this summer when I will even see her!" "You seem sad." he says touching my hand, I move it away quickly. "Yeah a bit sad, but I am happy to see you again Uncle, so how did you and Dad get sucked back in time to here anyways, did something happen, were you with Dad on assignment?"

  
He smiles and nods, "Yes mysterious things happened, and here I am now!" Yup just as cryptic as ever, "So you said you were sick, what's wrong?" He chuckles lightly, but then it turns to a cough with a wheeze, "That sounds like your lungs." I say to him, "It's nothing too bad, the good doctor has given me some tea to take and has told me to rest, until I feel better. Would you be able to come in and prepare the tea for me at meal times, and bring me a bit of food as well?" I was definitely mis-reading things earlier, "Of course Uncle, you should take better care of yourself, you're no spring chicken anymore! Lots of rest is probably best." I say patting his shoulder.

  
"Felly, I cannot remember everything from before, but did something happen between us?", Uggg I know I'm turning red. "No, it was all a big misunderstanding, I know now that you would never ever try to touch me like that, you're like another Dad to us!" He turns away, "I see, you may go find your sister to discuss what you will sing, and I will introduce you soon to our large family here at Mount Liang!" I go and see him look down and shake his head, I don't see Vicky anywhere but spot Dad in the corner with my girl!  Maybe I should leave them alone, but she spots me, "Felly!" she waves at me, I walk over and Dad looks a bit flush. "Hope I'm not disturbing you two!" I say, "No Kitten, we were just talking." "Yes, I was asking him about how you all get along."my girl says quickly. I can't help but smile, "Oh Dad is the best, I honestly don't know what I would do without him. He looks scruffy, and talks in innuendo all the time but deep down he's a real sweetheart!" He laughs, "Now Kitten don't go giving all my secrets away!" he says hugging me. "Dad do you know where Vicky is, Uncle wants introduce us soon and for us to sing, so we have to talk songs?"

  
"Yes I know where she is, I will bring her to you, back near Song Jiang's table. Hu Sanniang it was a pleasure talking to you again, maybe we can continue our conversation later?" She blushes but nods, and after he leaves, I look at her. "Ohhhh what were you guys talking about really?", "Honestly we were talking about you and Vicky. I told him it was nice to have some other females around who had their own minds, and not just wives who did what their husbands wanted."  Hmmmm really, "So what did he say?", "He agreed, saying that he loved both your spirits and he hoped no one would ever turn either of you into compliant housewives. That if you weren't so feisty, you wouldn't be his daughters!" I laugh, yup sounds like Dad, "So about what we were talking about earlier, .. are you a virgin?" She stops and stares, then lets out a big sigh, "I have been kissed, and touched, but my maidenhead is still intact. .. I told you earlier about meeting up with the bandits from here in my village, at the time I was to be married to the third son of a neighbouring village's leader. But now my village and his are both gone, and everyone there too."

  
I give her a big hug, "Oh girl, then maybe you should wait and find someone you feel something for, I don't want you having regrets your first time and all. Can we talk more later?" She nods, and I run back over to meet Dad, Vicky and her beefcake near Uncle's table. As we talk songs I notice Dad and Uncle talking, but Dad's eyes keep going to my girl in the corner, maybe he can win her over, if he doesn't push it.  After finally agreeing on a song, Uncle introduces us and then we sing, it's such an awesome song I kinda get lost in it and close my eyes to sing the last part with Vicky's hand holding mine. There's a little flash, and Vicky and I kinda give each other looks, but we shrug and bow, Dad and Uncle sit us down at a table covered with food and my mouth starts watering. Vicky's beefcake sits down and she sits on his lap, they do look cute together, damn machine.

  
Dad whispers to me that we can eat, so I dig in, but am the only one, then the beefcake eats a bit, and Vicky too. Quietly, Dad, Uncle and Sugar are all talking and move to another table farther back, but my Sweetness and Cuteness come and join us and help finish the food, and chat. But after a few hours, there is still food left, but I am about to go in a food coma, and am getting sleepy from it. "Vicky I'm feeling a bit tired." I say, she gets up and give me a hug, whispering in my ear "I will try my best tonight to block for you!"


	11. Work and planning, then Oops no longer a virgin

Chapter Vicky

  
Once we get back to our room he asks again if I'm okay, " It's been a long and full day, that's all." He looks a bit disappointed, "So you're tired?", now I get what he's asking. I start undressing and hop up on the bed, "Never too tired for you!" I say, he smiles, taking off his clothing. Oh my yumminess, he looks so good, he crawls in and starts kissing me, "Do you want me to do that thing to you again?"  "I really enjoyed it, but I want to touch you too!" he says looking at me, I smile and move down not facing him this time and begin teasing him with my mouth. He doesn't do anything right away, I think he is just enjoying what I am doing to him, but then he grabs my bottom and starts touching me. "Oh Vicky I need ..", I stop what I am doing and sit down on his glorious manhood, back to, and begin moving my body, it feels so good and deep but he's not moving at all.

  
"Li Kui are you okay Sweetie?", he grabs my hips and begins moving as well, but slowly. "More please" I ask, he holds tighter and speeds up a bit, but something still feels off. I take his hands off me, get off him and look him in the eyes, "Now something is wrong with you?", "I was enjoying it!", "Me too but I was hoping for you to take control like you did this afternoon, and I told you I didn't mind you being a little more rough with me." He puts his hand on my cheek, "I drank a lot, and it happens sometimes when I do that so I just wanted to be gentle."

  
I know I should be more understanding but I can't help but be disappointed, "So does that mean that you would rather drink than have me?" He looks at me, "I didn't mean it that way.", I turn away, "It's okay you didn't finish me last time anyways." Silence , "Wait at the River, you didn't.. I am sorry, ... it was so fast after what you did, and I never thought." It's probably wrong to manipulate him this way, but a girl has to do what she has to do, "It's okay, wake me up later if you're back to yourself, I enjoy the wilder Li Kui, he would most likely have me pushed down on the bed and taken me hard."

  
Silence for a long time, and I am almost asleep, "Vicky, is it possible to be jealous of yourself?", "Hmmmm what?" He pulls me close and is touching me, "I want you, I want you badly, so bad it aches. Please.", "I told you earlier, you don't need to ask." His hands tease and caress me, and I feel his hardness rubbing against my backside, so good I moan. "Those are such cute noises you make, makes me hard.", I reply with another one as he spears me hard with himself.  Picking up speed, he thrusts in and out, but we are still on our sides, "I need you deeper." I moan out. He moves me to my belly and goes deeper and harder, immediately I cum, "Hmmm I felt that, want more?", without waiting I answer, "Oh yes!" Laughing he leans over me, "I owe you a few for the last few times." he pants out into my ear. Running his hand along my back I feel him push me down, making him hit me deeper at another angle. "Promise you will tell me if it's too much, and if you ever don't finish." I orgasm at that moment, calling out his name, and he pulls me up flush against his chest, pumping in and out. After I catch my breath, "I don't ever think I could get enough of you .. ah ... nmh ... you feel so good .. ohhhh"

  
He slows down and pulls out of me, turns me on to my back and is kissing me frantically, and then continues in the missionary position. When he stops for a breath, he looks me deep in the eyes, "I need to look at you, your face, your eyes, kiss your lips and hold you in my arms." I smile at him, and kiss him back, I am falling for him, hard, a man I haven't even known for a whole day, well maybe by now, but fuck I love him.  "Vicky, what's wrong, am I hurting you, you're crying.", damn it they snuck out, "Happy Tears." I say with a smile, he kisses me and ten minutes later we finish together. "Did you mean what you said?" he asks as he holds me in his arms. "I always mean what I say, but which thing are you talking about?", he chuckles "About never getting enough of me?" I smile and cup his face, I desperately want to tell him that I love him, but it's too soon, I don't want to scare him away. "Is this you way of asking for another round, just let me catch my breath first.", "No I mean Me - Li Kui the man."

  
Is he asking me what I think he is, does he feel the same way as I do? Maybe I should tell him, hesitating for neutral words I say, "I have some very strong feelings for you, like I said before, I want to spend as much time as I can with you, while we are here. I wish I could promise you more, but you are the only guy I am really interested in here. Not knowing how or why we got here, or how to get back, it leaves the possibilities limited." He watches me as I say this to him, "I see, .. then .. Will you sing me a song to fall asleep, maybe the rainbow one?"  I kiss him and snuggle against his chest and start singing lightly, but he stops me, "I'm sorry but need to know why you were crying?.. I need to know how you really feel about me, honestly?" I look at him and sigh, "Fine honestly, I know I shouldn't say it but if you want honesty." I take a deep breath, looking him straight in the eyes, "I am falling in love with you, I know we only just met, and it's stupid, I'm young, and you are so hot and good looking, not to mention how good you are in bed." He kisses me, then holds me tight against him, "Li Kui, are you angry at me?" I can feel him shaking again, "No, I am so very happy with you. When you were crying earlier, I really thought I had hurt you, and I could tell you were trying to keep something from me."

  
In a small voice, I say "I was crying because I realized that I love you. But it's stupid isn't it, we've barely known each other for a day, and you probably don't feel the same, maybe I'm just ...". "Vicky, I love you too, I thought maybe you didn't feel the same. And Li Jun even talked me into testing you." "Hold on what?", "Ummm I was going to tell you in the morning, Li Jun asked Lu Zhishen to hit on you to see how you would react." I am flabbergasted, "You had nothing to do with this?" I ask him, he looks down, "Well I told him that I really liked you and that I thought you felt the same but I was unsure, and thought you deserved better, but that had been before I went to talk with you in the afternoon."

  
Pushing him aside I stand up, contemplating confronting Li Jun, down at the banquet right now, I am seething in my anger, and cracking my knuckles. "Vicky, are you okay?" he says after I am quiet for quite a while. "No, I am angry, but this was his first mistake so I am trying to calm down. If he dares to make me angry again I will get my revenge." Hmm what would be appropriate, maybe embarrassment or ridicule? I am sure between Felly and I we can come up with something creative. "When you see him next you can tell him he's on my bad side and one more mess up and he will regret it!"

  
He turns me around, "Vicky you have a strange look on your face, and your eyes seem like they are glowing.", "Sweetie, you know how you have anger issues, well so do I, and no one messes with me twice and doesn't regret it." I answer him back. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." I look at him, "So did you have more to do with this than you admitted already?", "No, no, I just would feel bad if you fought with him." I breathe and he holds me and pulls me back down into the bed, "Please, sorry!" he repeats over and over again. I turn and kiss him, "Thanks for calming me down.", "Please don't do anything bad to Li Jun, he's my friend.", grinding my teeth I reluctantly agree, "Fine, but he better not mess with me again!"

  
"Can you say the other thing again, I want to hear it." he asks as he holds me and smooths down my hair. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Is it silly, where I'm from it's silly to say such things after only knowing a person for a day." "I don't care, because I love you too. No one, and I mean NO ONE has ever been able to stop me when it starts, and you are so gentle, and soft and ... you calm me. Even just being here with me, calms me, I feel happy and full but not in the food way, more like my heart."

  
Wow that was I think the most he's ever said to me about his feelings before, "You make me happy and fill my heart too. .. Should we try and get some sleep? I'm not sure what Shi Jin will have planned for me tomorrow." "Are you tired?", "No not really, why?", he smiles then kisses me again pinning me against the bed, grinding against me. "I love you, and love making love to you." he whispers in my ear while kissing my ear and trailing down my neck, all of a sudden he swoops down and has my nipple in his mouth, moving the ring, sending jolts of pleasure through me. Moaning I finally answer him, "Oh Kui, .. Oh more please, I .. I .. love you Ahh .. so .. much."

  
We end up going to sleep after that session, wrapped up satisfied in each other's arms. The following morning was interesting, I hear a knocking at the door and go to answer, "Yup?" I answer half asleep still, Shi Jin is standing there looking at me, bright red. "Umm uh, I will be waiting for you in the courtyard." Li Kui is still asleep, so I go over and wake him up, since part of him is already awake, yay for morning wood! He seems to like it and after more sex, we get dressed and ready for the day.

  
I meet up with Shi Jin in the courtyard, and kiss Li Kui goodbye as he goes off to do whatever, "Bye Sweetie see you later!" I say as I wave. "Ermmm about earlier." Shi Jin mutters lowly, "Oh yeah, no one told me we had wakeup calls, sorry it took so long but only part of him was awake then, it took me a little while to wake the rest of him up." Shi Jin is blushing brightly now, "So how do you usually start your training?", he asks avoiding my eyes. "I usually go for a run first thing in the morning, you know get the blood pumping stretch the muscles out. Then usually breakfast, then practice my katas, if I have someone to spar with I usually go into that afterwards, with or without weapons."

  
He is quiet for a bit, "How far do you run?", "At home we do a few kms but at Dad's apartment we circled the park like 45 to 50 times, after a while we stopped counting and went by time." "So how long then?", "Usually around an hour to an hour and a half." "Very well then would you care to go on a run?", I look around "Umm where's Felly, she usually comes running with me?" He gives me a questioning look, "I am only in charge of you, I have no idea."

  
I glare at him, "Do you know what room Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu are in, she is bunking with them for a bit? I'll ask her if she wants to join us." He hesitates for a few minutes, then reluctantly shows me their room, as he goes to knock I stop him. "She sleeps how I do, but you can have a look if you want, she won't mind." He backs away, and I open the door and go inside, there she is sandwiched between her two little boy toys. I know they are our age but seem so innocent in a way, but probably not anymore that Felly got ahold of them.

  
"Fel, hey it's Vic, wanna go for a run?", "Oh hi, ummm no I wanna stay here and snuggle with the guys, raincheck for tomorrow?" "Sure, and hey take it easy on the guys here, none of the rough stuff, no breath play or anything! Promise?" She gives me the middle finger, but says "Fine, I promise mostly vanilla, with maybe a dash of spice?", "Fine, and promise at least running with me tomorrow morning." "Deal!" she says, nodding and snuggling back between them, and of course they are naked too. I pick up a blanket and drape it over the three of them.

  
I exit as quietly as I can, and meet Shi Jin, "Yeah she's not coming for a run, maybe tomorrow!" He nods and we take off for our run, he suggests a direction and we start running side by side. We end up near a small dock with a few small boats tied there, and I look out and see a few large ships out in the water. "The Navy, they are probably all still sleeping, with as much as they all drank last night, except for the ones left to guard."  Hmmm the Navy that means Li Jun, "So the only one I know that is part of the navy is Li Jun.", "Yes although there were many at the banquet last night." he answers. "Does the navy live on their ships?", "Most, yes." Tee hee hee, I am gonna have to plan something just in case for Li Jun, and I am starting with an idea now.

  
The boats don't look too far away, and it must be deep enough for them to anchor there. I look down at the water and it's so clear, and looks so clean, I bend down and check the temp, not too bad, I've swam in colder. I bring my hand up to my mouth and put my finger in my mouth, yup fresh but only a bit salty,  so maybe it opens up to the ocean somewhere. "What are you doing?" he asks while he watches me, "Checking the temperature and salinity of the water." "For what reason?" he asks again, "I like to swim too, and salt water is more buoyant than fresh." I tell him, go fifth grade science!

  
He nods and we head back to the barracks, once there he shows me back to the banquet hall, and the kitchen there. He introduces me to Song Qing, "You are Uncle's brother?" I ask him, he's a big burly guy but dressed more like a woman. Just then Lin Chong comes in and Shi Jin and I sit and watch the show. Song Qing is flirting all out with him, calling him cute little names and everything. "This is entertaining!" I whisper to Shi Jin, who blushes, as we watch Song Qing manhandle Lin Chong all over the kitchen.  "This does not surprise you?" he whispers back, "No, I have a friend back home, Trevor who is gay, and loves to tease straight guys. Mind you he also dresses in drag, at times, and makes a beautiful woman, and I will admit he is an excellent martial artist to boot."

  
Shi Jin is bright red, "I don't understand what is gay, straight and drag?" "Okay, gay is a guy or girl who only likes the members of the same sex, like guy and guy or girl and girl. Straight is guys who like girls or girls who like guys. Now I will confuse you a bit with Bi - Bi are people who like both guys and girls. And when I say like I mean physically and more than friends. Drag is someone of one sex who enjoys dressing as the other sex, but it's usually over the top, lots of flashy colours, makeup and so on."

  
"Truly there are people like this in your world?", "Oh yes, and so much more." I say with a sigh, "Why do you not sound happy about it.", "Back here, it's so much more simple, guys are guys and girls are girls, you don't have to worry about so much of the things in my world, like genders and sexuality and all the confusion." "There is still confusion here too." he says shaking his head. I suppose the show we are watching proves that.  Eventually Lin Chong leaves and Song Qing comes back to us, "So you would like food, we do have a bit left over from the banquet last night, I have them in the back room where it is colder. Please help yourself." We thank him and each grab a bowl, heading to the back room. I'm not exactly sure what I grab to eat but it tastes wonderful, once we are done we go out to the courtyard.

  
"I am going to take you to the armory, and see what weapons you can use." he says as he leads me to an out building, that has a man guarding it. "Zhang Shun, what are you doing here, guarding the armory?" Shi Jin says loudly. "Sorry Nine Tattooed Dragon, I owed someone a favor and they asked to collect last night, and this was the favor, to cover their guarding duties today while they had a grand time at the banquet last night."

  
"Hi I'm Vicky, and you are Zhang Shun?" I say as I peek around Shi Jin, "Oh hello, are you one of the two sisters that were introduced last night?" I nod yes, he looks me up and down, "I didn't get to go to the banquet, but I heard the announcement and some of your singing from the courtyard, as I was bringing more drinks for the boss, it was almost as beautiful as you." I smile, "Aww that's sweet, thanks but I'm taken, if you want a shot at someone that would be my sister Felly. I have someone that means the world to me!"  Shi Jin looks back and forth between us, "She is Li Kui's woman!" Zhang Shun's jaw drops, "I know I don't understand it either but .. we need to find some weapons for Vicky to try out." I stop Shi Jin, "Wait what is so confusing about me being with him?" He sighs, "You are a beautiful girl, and not just that, you seem highly intelligent and proficient in martial arts. He is a brute, who uses that to fix his problems, he is not very intelligent and has absolutely no technique for his fighting other than losing control and having a rampage."

  
Wow way to lay it all out, but the argumentative part of me just won't let it go. "I see so if I had no free will to choose who I love, who would you of had me pick, out of curiosity?" He blushes, "I could not say.", "Then I guess you won't mind that I've made my own choice, of someone who brings me joy and happiness, who accepts me as I am, and why should I not choose him as he is!" When they both hang their heads in shame I know I have won the argument.  "Now show me some weapons.", Zhang Shun opens the door, "Sorry miss, it was just a shock, I wish you every happiness." I smile at him, "Why thank you Zhang Shun, so you work for Song Jiang directly? Uncle doesn't strike me as much of a drinker." "Oh no miss, my boss is Li Jun.". How delightfully interesting, "So you are part of the navy, I see, perhaps one day you can show me around some of the ships."

  
He practically beams at me, "You enjoy the water miss?", "Oh yes, both my sister and I are avid swimmers and our uncle is a fisherman back home and takes us out every now and then." "I would be honoured to show you or both you and your sister the ships." "Thank you, Zhang Shun, I look forward to it, but now for some weapons." "Ah yes!", he and Shi Jin offer me some and I begin making a pile of suitable ones on a table, while handing back the ones that don't feel right in my hands. That's when I notice them, guns in the back, okay I guess we aren't as far back as I thought, but then again if we are in China like I assume then they were the inventors of gunpowder! I also spot some small knives and hide a few in my clothing.

  
I will ask Uncle or Dad what year it is after, but for now I will concentrate on the task at hand. "These will do for now, don't you think?" I say as I look at the ones I have layed out on the table. Shi Jin nods and takes what he can carry comfortably, I grab the remainder. "Thanks again Zhang Shun, make sure you come and invite us for a tour of the ships sometimes, or maybe Felly and I will see you if we go swimming." "I look forward to it, miss!", "Me too!", and I wave goodbye.  "You are much too friendly with people." Shi Jin says under his breath, "You should be aware that men like Zhang Shun, don't often get to see a woman and may try and take advantage of you." I laugh, "Oh you can save that for my sister, I'm the one that can fight remember! Plus I told him I was taken." "True I doubt he would want to deal with an angry Li Kui!"

  
"Did I hear my name?", I hear behind me, looking back it's my sweetie. "Hey, yeah we were talking about you, good stuff, no worries." I say with a smile. He smiles and gives me a little kiss, "Would you like me to carry those things?", "No it's fine we are almost back. So I met Zhang Shun and he is gonna take me and Felly on a tour of the ships sometime, that's okay with you right?" He looks at me all serious, "Does this have something to do with Li Jun?"  Hah he is a smart cookie after all, "Did you give him my message?", "Yes, but I don't think he took it seriously." I smile, yeah they never do, until it's too late. "Vicky you have that look again!" he says, "Remember you promised you wouldn't hurt him." I look at him and sigh, "Fine but castration had been on my list. I guess just the easy things then, but if he pushes me again, that's it revenge time!" "What are you two talking about, castration and revenge?" Shi Jin says, blushing again. I look at him in all seriousness, "Trust me you do not want to know!" I say, but Li Kui decides to tell Shi Jin what had happened last night.

  
"Is that why you asked about the ships, and put your hand in the water? And was so friendly with Zhang Shun?", "I am friendly with almost everyone!" I counter, "I don't think so, not with me, or Wu Yong from what I heard." I look him in the eyes, "Well no one else had Felly at knifepoint, and Wu Yong was a little too handsy, I am making an effort right now, not to lose my temper. If you would like to push me more I can make sure you are on my bad side as well, along with Li Jun. I had intended to let the incident with my sister slide as she already forgave you, but I can hold a grudge like a champ if you like." I smile at him and he backs away, "No I think I will stay on your good side."  "Good choice." Li Kui says, as he hugs me from behind. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation, hmmmm so nice, then I hear Shi Jin clear his throat, "Shall we begin with the weapons?" he says laying them all out, I add mine and Li Kui takes off again, giving me another little kiss. I start with the staff as a basic and show him the moves I have learned. He moves me on to each of the next ones and watches my demonstrations. "Your movements are very clean and precise, Lin Chong will be here later to fight against you, while I observe."

 

 

Chapter  Felly

 

 

The boys take me outside, "Can we just go for a little walk, if I go to bed like this I'll be sick." They both agree, "Are you okay Felly?" Cuteness asks, "Yeah I just ate too much, the food was so good I couldn't help myself!" I laugh at myself, "Eating too much makes me sleepy and sometimes sick, hopefully going for a walk will help digest the food faster." Each of them have one of my hands, I have no idea where we are walking to, and they are both really quiet, "You two are both really quiet! Anything wrong?"  "Felly, we are responsible for you now, Song Jiang talked with us." Sweetness says, "Yes, and he along with your father also warned us to not touch you inappropriately." Cuteness adds. I see so Dad and Uncle have decided to try and stop me from playing, "Hmmmm so that's what's got you both down?" They both nod yes sadly, "Well don't worry, they never asked me, so that means I can touch you both inappropriately all night long if I want, hmmm that might be fun, you can't touch me but I can touch you, almost like a challenge!"

  
"Felly, Lu Fang told me if I wanted to kiss and touch you, I had to agree to some things first? But after what Dai Zong and Song Jiang said..", I look at him, "Cuteness, do you want me?" He looks down and then over to Sweetness, "Yes, Felly of course I do.", "Good, then you just have to agree to my rules." I state. He is flustered, "What were they again?" We stop by a pretty bench, and sit down together, I let go of their hands and put my arms around them. "First: I am the boss, I do whatever I want with whoever I want whenever I want. Second : no getting jealous, fighting, arguing or complaining about me, whether I was supposed to spend time with you and didn't or spent extra time with you, or none at all, It's all my decision! And third, If I find out that someone has broken rule number two then they are out, no fun with me at all, I may even ignore them. The upside to this is that we will get to kiss, touch and so much more!"

  
They are both really quiet again for at least ten minutes or so, "So have you both decided?" I ask. "Yes", they both say at the same time, "Is that your answer or just the answer to me asking if you decided." I say laughing. "Felly you already know that I've agreed!" Sweetness says giving me a little kiss on my cheek. "Cuteness?" I say looking at him, "I want to agree but we did already promise Song Jiang and Dai Zong." "Oh but Cuteness remember I found away around that, I will be doing the touching, unless you want to work together as a threesome?" an idea springs to mind, if cuteness uses sweetness' hands to touch me and reverse then that wouldn't be each of them touching me inappropriately! God I think Vicky's lawyer stuff is rubbing off on me!!

  
"If Cuteness uses Sweetness' hands to touch and tease me, then technically he didn't touch me, but maybe that's too much for you both to handle, maybe you just better leave it at me touching you, or we could argue what is inappropriate or not. Sometimes I have an itch that needs scratching and I can't reach it myself, and it wouldn't be inappropriate to help a girl out, or if I am begging for it, like earlier this afternoon. Right?"  I get up and stretch, "Felly my answer is Yes, I want you to touch and kiss me, I .. I don't know about the other things but I don't want to lose my chance with you!" Cuteness says. I look at him with his long ponytails on the side, and give him a deep kiss. I am beyond happy that they both agreed, hopefully Sugar will say yes as well! "Well my belly is feeling better so what do you say about going and snuggling or more in our room? You didn't seem to mind it when the three of us were together earlier."

  
They are both quietly smiling at me, then they both get up, grab a hand and start walking back the way we came. Outside the room Sweetness stops, "Should I give you some alone time with Ruan Xiaowu?", "You didn't have fun all three of us together this afternoon?" I ask looking at him. "It's just I got to spend some time alone with you, I thought I would give him the same chance." they are both looking at each other. I see what he means but they have both already agreed, "Boys what is the first rule?" Cuteness answers "You are in charge and decide everything." "That's right so unless you want to be left out, you will march yourselves in there and strip down."

  
They open the door and start taking their clothes off, "Does this door lock or anything?", "No, sorry" one of them answers. Oh well might make for interesting times later, "Felly we have done as you've asked!" Cuteness says covering himself, Sweetness is beyond caring and is just smiling. What good boys, they watch me as I take my clothing off, "Oops looks like I forgot to put my undies on, hmmm they are either in the bath house or Sugar's room. I'll have to look tomorrow!" I say with a smirk on my face. "Lay down boys!" I tell them as I walk over, "Sweetness since you were so nice and offered time up for Cuteness, I will play with him first, you have to watch and make sure he doesn't touch me."

  
I crawl over straddling him and start kissing his lips, and delving my tongue in his mouth. Lowering my body flat against his, I move rubbing it against him, and I can feel him getting harder, I then move the kisses from his lips to his ear then down his neck. "Felly!" I hear him call breathlessly to me, then I feel a warm stickyness against my belly.  Looking up and he is so red and covering his eyes with his arm, "I am so sorry!" I hear him say, I move up and kiss him deeply on the lips again, "Oh my Cuteness, don't worry it happens to most guys." And I kiss him again, "Now do you want me to continue?" He looks up at me, and nods, I smile and kiss him deeply again, then move down to his chest and lick and tease his nipples. Reaching for his shaft I rub it against my boobs, then begin licking and pumping him, I look over to my Sweetness and he is ready to go from just watching us.

  
"Okay we are changing things up, Cuteness stand up and I will move you to where I want you. .. Sweetness stay right there I'm going to sit on top of you." I bend down and give my Sweetness a kiss, "Now you keep your eyes closed and just concentrate on what you're feeling!" I tell him. Turning, "Cuteness come and stand here over Sweetness in front of me." He's looks at me shyly but follows my directions, taking his hand I move him how I want him, "You can put your hands on my shoulders."

  
I know what they both want but neither of them are going to get it yet, tonight will be all about the teasing, me teasing them. Lowering myself against my Sweetness so that I am rubbing my sensitive areas against his, but no penetration, and with my Cuteness I start licking and rubbing him, I move him closer and take him between my boobs, licking his head. They make cute little moans and noises, and surprisingly last longer than I thought, Sweetness comes first, but is still hard so I just continue on.

  
"Felly!" Cuteness warns as he cums, some in my mouth, but most all over my chest. "Now that you both have gotten me all sticky, what do you think we should do?" Neither of them say anything, I move Cuteness over, "Sit behind me and rub your sticky stuff into my skin, I'm going to rub some into Sweetness's stomach." He hesitates but does it, and with me still moving against Sweetness I am also hitting against him and he's getting hard again. Cuteness is not doing a very good job, so I stop and take his hands and physically show him what to do. "Like this!", and he then does it himself.

  
"Sweetness how are you feeling?", I say looking down at him, "I .. ahh .. mnh.. Felly please.. I want more, please." "Now now don't rush me, we all want to feel good, doesn't it feel good, sliding against me, all slippery and wet?" He nods yes but I feel his hips buck against me so I slide back against Cuteness, and I feel him at my back door, hmm wonder what it would feel like to have them both at the same time? Jason and I had experimented with anal, but DP, maybe, I mean I may never have this chance again.  "We are done, let me up!" I say standing up, they move and sit, looking up at me with their puppy dog eyes, looking downright pitiful. Putting that aside, pacing back and forth, how am I gonna suggest both of them at the same time? Maybe I'll think of that later, right now I want them to make me feel good, "I think it's my turn now, right?" I say turning back to them. They look at each other confused, "Silly boys, that was all for the both of you, now you have to make me feel good, but only with your mouths and hands, nothing else. Don't worry I can show you what to do!"

  
Laying back down on the bed, "Come here!" I say to them, Sweetness is pouting again, "Lu Fang, are you going to behave?" I ask him. Shock crosses his face, then he looks down, "Sorry Felly, I just wanted to be inside you!", I touch his hand. "I know, but you're not ready yet, how fun would it be for either of us if it only lasted a few minutes?" He looks down again, bowing lower, "I'm so sorry, I just.. ", I pull him against me hugging him. "My Sweetness wants to be a man, but know this, that any man can put his thing inside a woman, but not all men can please and satisfy a woman. Do you want to be a man, or do you want to learn how to please and satisfy a woman?"

  
They are both so quiet, "I want you Felly!" Sweetness whimpers in my arms, I look over at Cuteness and he nods, "We both want you, but I can wait, I want to learn anything you want to teach me!" Sweetness looks over at him, "I don't want to wait, Felly, please?" Hmmm wonder how he would react to a push, "So does that mean you're going to take me by force?" He sits straight up, "I uh... I would.. never!.. I just ... ", he looks me straight in the eyes, "I love you Felly!"  Wow I wasn't expecting that, but it's sweet, "I love you too, Felly!", Cuteness says quietly as he moves to the other side of me. "Oh Guys I love you both too, but I don't know if it's a forever love. I'm not ready to settle down with anyone! ... But I do want to have lots of fun with the both of you, and I just wanted you both to touch me and make me cum like I made you both. Maybe it was too much to ask of you, maybe I was being selfish. Go ahead I'll just lay here and you can do whatever!" That should confuse them enough, for them to do what I want.

  
I lay there and close my eyes, and move my arms to my side, it won't matter anyways, because they both really aren't ready, plus I have enough control over the muscles there to stop them. I feel a hand on mine, then lips kissing my shoulder, another hand rubs my stomach, "Felly I'm sorry, we want you to feel good too!" Sweetness says, "Tell us what to do!" Cuteness says after. "I dunno, you might just try and rape me in the middle of the night!"  They both gasp, "No Felly, we would never..", "We love you!" they say quickly, "Fine, well I do like kisses, on my lips and all over my body, not to mention being touched in all my sensitive areas." Opening my eyes, they are both leaning over me, looking down at my face, then I feel it just a touch, and I reflexively curl up, damn Vicky block. "Felly, what's wrong?" Sweetness asks, "Vicky!" I manage to say. "Is it like last time?" Cuteness asks, "Mmnnnnhh" is all I can say. They rub my back until I loosen up, "Felly do you want us to hold and touch you like last time", I nod and can feel Vicky's control snap back in place, but the boys seem to have a soft spot for taking care of me, so I will just use this to my advantage.

  
Sweetness pulls me into his arms, and starts kissing me, while Cuteness is rubbing my backside, all of us on our sides in the bed. Sweetness leans back to look at me, "I won't put it in you until you tell me, I'll wait.", hmmm bugger thinks I'll cave tonight, well I bet I have more stamina than they do. But it is sweet, "Touch me there, touch me everywhere both of you, please." I beg them, Sweetness claims my lips right away, while kneading my breasts. "Can I rub mine in that spot like Lu Fang did earlier? I won't put it in?" I hear behind me, but Sweetness is still kissing me, so I make a yes noise, "Lu Fang stop, let her talk." He does and I say "Yes!", and I feel him move lower and his hands roaming my bottom, Sweetness starts kissing me again.

  
Cuteness doesn't do it right away I can feel him touching and exploring down there with his hands, when he rubs his fingers against my entrance I can't help but moan, "Felly can I put a finger in, and not my manhood?" I make another yes noise and I feel him do it then, and instantly I moan in pleasure again. He moves my bottom away from Sweetness and I can feel his breath on me down there, so he's looking at what he's doing, he props my top leg up on himself and I can feel him add another finger. I gasp and moan again, he found the spot, "Ohhh more" I cry out, they both stop and then start again deeper and harder kisses and touches.

  
We play this way for quite a while and they get me really close but not quite there. I can tell that they are getting tired too, "It's okay boys maybe in the morning after you're refreshed, but see this is what I was talking about, tonight we had fun and you both came a few times but I am still unfulfilled." "Sorry Felly!", one says, the other chimes in with "We will do better in the morning!" They collapse and snuggle against me, and I sing them frere jaques as they fall asleep. "My poor guys, I played too hard with them."  I wake up to Vicky calling my name in the dark, "Fel, hey it's Vic, wanna go for a run?", "Oh hi, ummm no I wanna stay here and snuggle with the guys, raincheck for tomorrow?" My head is still fuzzy, as I sit up and look at her, "Sure, and hey take it easy on the guys here, none of the rough stuff, no breath play or anything! Promise?" Giving her the middle finger, as an answer, but say "Fine, I promise mostly vanilla, with maybe a dash of spice?" "Fine, and promise at least running with me tomorrow morning." "Deal!" I say, nodding and snuggling back down between them, and she picks up a blanket and covers us. Hmmm there are days I love my sister, and others, well...

  
Hours later I wake again but this time, the boys wake me up, teasing and kissing me, "Mmmm this is nice, better than when Vicky came earlier." They stop, "Your sister was here earlier?" one of them says, "Yeah she asked if I wanted to go for a run, I promised tomorrow. Today I wanted to snuggle with the both of you." "Felly was she alone, did anyone else see us?" the other says. "Stop worrying, I only saw Vic, and so what if anyone saw us all naked together. I mean you both sleep in this room together, you must of seen each other naked before last night!"

  
"Remember we promised to not touch you inappropriately." Cuteness says, "I don't think it's inappropriate if I want you to touch me like that, is it? It's not unwanted, almost the opposite, I really really like it when you are both touching and kissing me. But I see what you mean, maybe we should figure out a way to lock the door? Unless you would rather play?" I look at them, and they smile back at me, I think they would rather play, "It is still early, we have a bit of time."  They try their best again in the short amount of time we had, and again almost but not quite. "It's okay guys, we can try again tonight or try something else?" They look a bit disappointed so I add, "But I must say you are both staying harder for longer, which is a bonus!" We end up washing up and getting dressed, Cuteness runs off, and Sweetness takes me to the kitchen where Uncle's brother is, and we get some food to eat.

  
"We'll get some food for Song Jiang and I will take you to his room, after we are done." he says. "Oh Sweetness, what would I do without you!", he blushes as I say it, "I am one of Song Jiang's personal guards, so I will be going there anyways." Oh wow, cool, "What else do you and Cuteness do?" "We both lead different divisions in the calvary and infantry, Ruan Xiaowu also works for the navy at times." I am smiling so big, "Wow, I had no idea!"  So after we finish, he goes and gets the food for Uncle, and I follow him to the room. I knock and hear Uncle answer, so we go in "Felly and Lu Fang, ah I see you brought me food." Sweetness bows, "Do you have any duties for me this morning sir?", "No, Lu Fang you may go find Lin Chong and see if he has need of you, but please come back this afternoon.", "Yes Sir!" he says as he backs out the door. Then he turns to me, "Ah Felly, did you sleep well last night?", "Yup snug as a bug in a rug!" he laughs.

  
He eats his food, but makes small talk with me, asking if I enjoyed the food last night, and as it always happens he asks me about singing. "That was a perfect song you and your sister picked to sing last night.", "Thanks it's one of our favourites, I probably messed up at the end, I was so into it I closed my eyes." I laugh. "I see, you do realize I can't remember much of the future that you are from, but you mentioned something yesterday at the banquet." "Oh it's nothing, just a little misunderstanding. I was a silly little girl then, now I'm all grown up and know better. Don't even worry about it!"

  
He smiles and pats me on the head, "Wu Yong said he wanted to talk to you more today, to find out more information, and make a copy of your destiny star. He informed me that both yours and Vicky's look different from the others, at first he thought it to be fake but after a lot of debate with your father and I last night, we have all agreed that it needs to be looked into more." "So you want me to go see Sugar?", "Yes I am still not feeling the best, and will rest till afternoon. So you may help Wu Yong for the remainder of the day!"  I give him a quick hug, "Okay, take care and rest, I'll be back tomorrow morning!", and I leave heading for Sugar's room before he has a chance to say anything else. I practically run to Sugar's room and when I get there and knock there's no answer. I peek in and he's being a lazybones still in bed, hmmm this might be fun!! Walking over I start talking off my clothes and put them next to my other ones at the foot of his bed.

  
Crawling in next to him, under the blanket, I notice he's fully clothed, well we can't have that now can we. Loosening the ties to his robe, I slowly start taking it off of him. Poor guy must be extremely tired, I almost think maybe I shouldn't, but I really want to. Finally after 20 minutes I have all of his clothes off, and start running my hands all over him. He looks so cute as he sleeps, maybe I should try waking up my sleeping beauty with a kiss or more.

  
After moving him so he is laying flat on his back I straddle him and start kissing his lips, I can feel him start to wake up when he kisses back a bit, I move my kisses down his body to the other part that is fully awake. Kissing the head, then I lick it and start licking around the shaft, when I put it in my mouth and start sucking and licking more his eyes flutter. "Ohhh..mmm", I stop for a sec, "Good morning Sugar!" I say softly, before bringing my kisses back up to his lips. "Mmmm Felly!" he says sleepily, before I get there, "Yes Sugar".

  
His eyes open wide and he looks at me and then down at himself, "This must still be a dream." he mutters as he closes his eyes again. I start grinding against his hardness, and he moves his hands to my hips, he moans again. "What cute noises you're making, so do you have an answer for me? Or did you want to test me out first?" I say as I lean close to his face and start kissing his lips again. "I haven't had a dream like this in a long time." he mutters, when I stop for a breath, so he thinks he's still asleep. Maybe a bit of pain will wake him up, I move to his ears and lightly nibble on them, then hard.  He freezes, and I start kissing his neck, and then bite his shoulder hard, "Sugar, not a dream, so do you have an answer for my question from yesterday?", "Felly, how ..when ..um." I sit up on him still rubbing myself against him. "So do you want me?", his eyes go soft for a second but, then he has an angry look in his eyes. "What are you doing?", he asks, "Not obvious enough for you? I can move just a little bit and it would feel about ten times better, all you have to do is say yes."

  
He sighs and closes his eyes, "As much as I want to say yes, I am going to have to ask you to stop and get off me." Boo, no fun, .. I lean forward and kiss him, "What if I say No!" His eyes flash open and he is so confused, "Please play with me, you already know I want you." I continue. He hugs me tightly and flips me to the bottom, and I can feel him push deep into me, I moan automatically in his ear. But he moves away quickly, "I uh I didn't mean to..", he says moving away from the bed. But then falls to the floor, "I'm sorry, I .. Felly why did you?"  He sits there for a few minutes just staring at me, "Come back to bed, I promise I will behave." I say sitting up, he gives me a dirty look, as if he doesn't believe me. He reaches over to my clothes and passes them to me, "Please get dressed and then we will talk!" Not what I had planned at all, this sucks but wait, "Do you think I'm more dangerous without clothes on? If I wanted to really hurt you, I wouldn't of crawled in bed with you!", "Please stop playing games with my head and get dressed!" he says angrily. "Fine!" I say and just throw the dress on.

 

He moves and grabs another set of his own clothes and gets dressed, then comes and sits down next to me. "Felly, why did you do this?", I don't bother to even look at him, most likely it will be an angry look, "I felt like it!" I say. He sighs, "I didn't mean to ...", "Oh yeah, you made that clear, don't worry!" I say quietly, "I would of thought that you would of had enough with Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu last night."  He touches my shoulder, but I shrug it off, "No we did other things, so I guess you were my first here, sorta, but it doesn't matter, whatever!" I know I could probably use this to get what I want but for some odd reason him rejecting me hurts, I want to be angry at him, but it just hurts, maybe I should just forget about it all. "Felly?", "Yeah Uncle told me to come here, that you wanted to look at my circle star thing. I'll go and come back later." I move to get up, I gotta get out of here before I start to cry, "Wait!" he says grabbing my hand.

  
"No, I really think I should go.", "Felly wait please, why won't you look at me?", I shake my head, "What does it matter, just forget everything, it's just me being ... me!" He is still holding my hand, and he moves to stand in front of me, with his other hand he tries to tilt my chin up, "Why are you crying?" I try to move around him, but he hugs me, "Felly I don't understand how your mind works, please stay and talk to me. .. You surprised me with all of this, it was very unexpected."  His arms around me feel nice, but, "You don't have to pretend to be nice, just let me go, and forget all of this happened, we can start over later!" He sighs, and I feel him kiss my head, "Tell me what you are thinking?", "Right now?", "Yes" he answers, I take a deep breath and let it all out.

  
"I hate this, I should be angry, I should spin this in my favour but it just hurts. Rejection, just like when that jerk Jason threw all those years together away, I probably don't ever deserve any happiness in my life anyways, I mean I am a horrible manipulative person. .. Why can't I help myself, I should just play and not get attached, be a guy, they can just pick a girl and use them like it's nothing. I should make my heart hard, hard as a rock, that way no one can hurt me ever again. .. Vicky is so lucky, she's the smart one and so talented, has everything going for her, even has the next five years of Uni planned out! But we get here and she gets a boyfriend pretty much handed to her on a silver platter, damn machine!"

  
Quiet for a few minutes, then he quietly asks, "Felly, do you feel better?", "No not really." I answer. He just holds me, smoothing down my hair, "I wasn't rejecting you, but I wasn't ready for that either, and I understand you being hurt and angry. I don't think you are a horrible person, manipulative yes, but horrible no. How can we make this better?" I rub my head against his chest, "Can we pretend it didn't happen?", "No I don't think I could ever forget it, after all it was my very first time."  Oh my fuck, I never even realized, now I feel even more horrible, Felly you are pure evil, practically raping him. "I'm sorry!" I end up sobbing out to him, "Shhhh" he says rubbing my back, "It's fine!" He says that but I feel worse, "No, I did something wrong, really wrong, there's a line and I crossed it, for fun and didn't even realize it! I'm so sorry!"

  
He picks me up in his arms, "We are going to sit down and talk." Carrying me to the bed he sits down, and places me on his lap, "You should be angry at me, I'm angry at me!" I say looking down. Cupping my cheek, he hugs me against him, "Felly I'm not angry, confused, surprised, and a little flattered but not angry." I don't even know what to say, then he shocks me with, "Who would of thought that the girl I was dreaming about would crawl into my bed and do the things I was dreaming about to me."  "What?", I look at him, he smiles, "Yes you heard me correctly, I went to bed last night jealous of Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu, then found your little gift and really couldn't get you off my mind. It took me forever to fall asleep, I kept picturing them doing things to you, then it was me doing things to you. Do you realize how tempting you truly are?" "But then why didn't you just say yes?", he gives me a look, a don't mess with me look, "I don't like to be manipulated, and you were doing just that, not to mention surprising me."

  
Yeah I did do those things, "Sorry, it's how I deal with people, it's like second nature now." He lets out a big sigh, "I would love to say yes to what you are offering, you are so soft and sweet, not to mention extremely tempting. But I would have terms for my part of the agreement as well." Hmmm things are getting interesting, but before I can say anything he kisses me and pushes me down on the bed. We kiss for a good long time, and finally after a bit of touchy-feely time while kissing we just lay there on the bed.  "I really like you Sugar, and I want you. So what are your terms?" He turns to his side to look at me, and smiles, "First with me, no more manipulation, if you want something just ask." Ok hold on, "But what if you say No, can't I try to persuade you?" Laughing he answers, "No, no manipulation of any sort." I think about it, this might actually be harder than what I usually do, which is manipulating guys apparently! "I want you to be honest with me, and I want to be honest and myself with you."

  
When he says it that way it seems more doable, but there must be more. "What else?" I ask, he smiles and then kisses me again, "I want to be greedy with you, and if I have you then I want you to be mine for the entire day, morning to morning, or evening till evening." I see where this is going, "So that would mean that, I couldn't do anything with anyone else, right!" He grins, "Exactly!", "Hmmm now who is manipulating who?" He laughs and smiles widely, "I guess I recognized a kindred spirit." I can't help but smile and laugh, "Where I'm from we say that it takes one to know one."

  
I think about it, while he is looking at me and holding my hand, "Is there anything else?", he looks down, hmm there must be something else, and he's blushing. "Just one more little thing, I would like to be in charge of doing things. We only talked about it a bit but I've had to dress as a woman and with you I would just like to be me, a man!" Understandable but, I dunno. "I can agree to them all, but part of the last one. My counter is you will always be the guy, but I would like that both of us take turns being in charge, I have a bit more experience and could show you an enjoyable thing or two!"  He looks at me and runs his thumb over my lips, "I can agree to your counter conditions. So we have an agreement." I smile at him, "Good I'm glad, shall we kiss on it?" "Is that how you seal agreements in your time?" he looks at me in all seriousness. "No silly, only one of the most important ones." He gives me confused look, "Marriage, a wedding contract is sealed with a kiss, that's the only one I know. But don't worry that's not what I was implying, I just like being kissed by you."

  
Taking me in his arms he kisses me silly, "Thank you Sugar, do you forgive me for practically raping you?" "Fel, I forgive you but why do you call me Sugar? You do know my name?" I giggle, "Shhh of course I know, Wu Yong but it's easier to pretend to be silly, simple or forgetful sometimes. Plus you are my Sugar because you are sweet too, and something I crave at times!" Grinning he says "Crave?", "Well yeah, like I want to feel you inside me again, it was very enjoyable for that five seconds it was there." Shaking his head, "Tempting but, No, I'm not ready yet, I want to get to know you more first. Can we just go slow for right now?"  He is so sweet and full of surprises, this really is going to be an interesting adventure. We talk silly talk for a bit, and then he decides that he should actually do some work, "Oh what about what Uncle said about my star tattoo?" He smiles and kisses me, "I will attempt to copy your star, you don't mind do you?", "I don't mind but if I'm gonna be uncovered, will you touch me?", "Felly!", "You said to ask!" he laughs and gives me another sweet little kiss. "Maybe?"

 


	12. Cuts Kisses and Sleepovers

Chapter  Vicky

 

"So do you want to spar against me?" I ask, "No weapons, we keep getting interrupted." He gives me a look, "I would but, I have been tasked to observe and report. Until given the task to do so I am not permitted, Lin Chong, Hu Sanniang, and Li Jun are to be your weapons and sparring partners, as decided by Song Jiang and your father. A different opponent each day." I see so these are all the tests and he will be the exam! Whatever it takes!!  Looking at him, I shrug my shoulders, "I see so what do you want me to do then?" He thinks for a moment, "What feels most comfortable?" I think for a minute looking at them all, and grab two items from the table, "These two are the most comfortable holding and using." He gives me a look and leans back against the wall, I guess I should practice more with them. So that's what I do, and end up practicing for almost two hours, but I am getting bored.

  
As I put the weapons both down with the others, Shi Jin gives me a look, one that says something like "done already" or "what are you up to", but I just ignore him. There's a rain barrel in one corner and I go over, looks clean and I taste it, seems fine, I fill my hands up and wet my hair and face down, and take a sip or two. I walk around the courtyard and the sides that are solid, seem to be in good shape, and solid, "How thick are the walls here?" I ask him. "These are the main structural walls, so probably thicker than my hand.", "Good, good!" I walk back to the rain barrel and scoop more water out onto the dirt, after I have a bit of mud in one hand, I take it to the wall and make me a target!

  
Now for some fun, I had checked the weights of the knives I borrowed, plus they were little ones, too small for most of these guys anyways. Perfect for me, and this is something I really need to practice and is fun, so backing up away from the target, I use one arm stretched out in front of me to aim. With the other hand I grab a knife and zing, awesome right on target, a bit off from Center but not bad. Reaching for the next one, "What are you doing?" he says after not saying a word to me for over two hours, I let the next one fly and answer, "Practicing, can't you tell?" Oh that one is a bit better, almost bulls eye, just a little low, "Where did you get those?", aiming again I grab the last one, "The armoury, like everything else!", and fling, the last one flies, yeah right in the middle!

  
I walk over to take them out of the wall, and he steps in front of me, "I don't remember us looking at or suggesting these.", I try and move past him, but he keeps staying in front of me. "I felt their weight and they seemed almost perfectly balanced for throwing, so I took them along with the other things we brought out here." He gives me an angry look, and I push past him to get the knives, "Was I supposed to get your permission your majesty? or maybe you're just jealous that you can't do as good as me?" I take the knives out and he comes up behind me and takes them from me.

  
Walking to where I had been standing he says, "What you did doesn't look so hard." Moving way out of the way, I watch him attempt to throw them, the first hits the wall and falls to the ground, the second hits the wall low but stays in, the third he drops when he cuts himself. I rush over and pull him over to the rain barrel and wash the cut out, and take my tank top off to bandage his hand. "Why did you help me?" he asks looking at his hand, "Why wouldn't I?" I ask back, "I was angry, and ...". I get the feeling he doesn't want to apologize, "So do you want me to show you how to throw them safely and properly?" I ask cutting him off, he looks down but nods yes slightly.

  
The next little while I spend showing him, and he smiles once so I know he's almost enjoying himself. "Knives are easy, axes are a bit harder to throw. You need more upper body strength, so it's more of a workout for a girl.", "Why?", Huh "What do you mean why?" He looks at me, "Why is it more of a workout for a girl?", I look at him, and he doesn't look like he's joking. "Girls naturally have less upper body strength, unless they bulk up and train a lot, so using those muscles gives me more of a workout." He nods accepting what I said.  "Let me check your hand again." I unwrap it and the bleeding has stopped, and I can see a small gash. "Do you have a doctor here, or some thread and a needle so I can patch you up?" He takes me with him to a building, "An Daoquan are you here?" he says going in, "Ah Nine Tattooed Dragon what can I do for you? Oh and who is this?" "Hi, I'm Vicky, nice to meet you, he has a small gash on his hand, just needs a few stitches, if you give me a needle and thread I can do it up in a sec!"

  
He comes over and looks at Shi Jin's hand, "Any deeper and you might of loss some of the use of your hand. But yes young miss a few stitches and wrapping it back up, it should heal in no time." He goes and gets me the items, hands them over and watches as I stitch Shi Jin's hand up, "You have done this before, and it's very good." "Thanks, I got all my first aid courses and have had to patch up a few people over the years, myself included." He smiles at me, "I will remember that and if I ever need some help I will ask for you!"

  
Handing me a bandage, I wrap Shi Jin's hand, and after I'm done I give it a little kiss, then realize what I did. "Sorry bad habit, Mom always told us a kiss makes it heal faster and feel better." An Daoquan laughs while Shi Jin just looks at us, "So I just got back this morning, you must be new here." I smile, "Oh we got here yesterday!" "You and your mother?" he asks as he puts his arm around me, "No me and my twin sister, Felicity." He looks at me in all seriousness "Twins!", "An Daoquan, she is one of Dai Zong's daughters. Also Li Kui's woman so whatever you were thinking you might want to reconsider."

  
He removes his arm, and looks at me again, "Really?", "What?" I ask, "You are a twin, and Li Kui's woman?", "Yeah, among a lot of other things, I am a pretty good martial artist, excellent drummer and an okay singer too." He looks at Shi Jin, who nods at him, "And you have a beautiful body as well!", "Thanks I work out!" I say. "You should go see Song Jiang and get caught up on all the news." Shi Jin says to him, "Yeah he wasn't feeling so good last night, Felly was going to take care of him, she has the same first aid that I have, just I've used mine more!"  We all leave together and meet up with Lin Chong and Li Kui along the way, "Hi Sweetie!" I say he comes over and picks me up for a hug and kiss. "Hi Vicky, did something happen? Where's your shirt?" Oh yeah, "I forgot, I used it as a bandage, guess I'll have to wash it out later, good thing it's a dark colour!" He looks me up and down, "Not me, Shi Jin hurt his hand by accident." We look over an Shi Jin is talking with Lin Chong and An Daoquan. "I'm glad you are unhurt, but wearing only this is distracting."

  
"You are so sweet, so what have you been doing today so far?", he smiles, "Since your father is gone, I have all his Messenger duties." Oh I get it, lots of running around! Leaning in close to his ear I whisper, "Can we go for a swim later maybe?" He nuzzles my neck, "Mmmm that would be nice, can we do what we did last time too, I promise I will make sure you finish this time!", "You more than made up for it last night and this morning, but I will take whatever you want to give me!" I say as I kiss him deeply.  "Li Kui, Vicky!" we look up at them, and Shi Jin is the only one without his mouth wide open, "Yeah!" I answer. "We should go get some food, and then back to training." Shi Jin states. "Are you going to come eat with us?" I ask him as he puts me down, "No, I have to go pick up a message from Song Jiang, but I should be back later this afternoon." "Okay!" I say and give him another quick kiss, and hold his face in my hands, "I love you!", he puts his hand on my head, "I love you too!"

  
He runs off and I catch back up with the others, "Very affectionate!", I hear An Daoquan say, "So we have a change of plans for later, Lin Chong has too many duties today, so if you like we can put the weapons away and I can maybe give you a tour of the area or you can continue training as you were?" Shi Jin states looking at me. "Can I decide after we eat?", he nods and Lin Chong looks at me, "Sorry for not being able to help, but duty calls, maybe tomorrow?" "Sure, I don't mind." I answer back.

  
Entering the banquet hall, again there is a table layed out with food, and I am filling a bowl for myself when I hear, "Vicky!", and Fel runs over, "Hey Fel, wanna sit together?" She didn't usually, at home in school, but it doesn't hurt to ask, "Oh sure why not, the guys can join us, right? Ummm Vic, I need a favour!" I look at her, as she grabs a bowl and starts filing it up, and she laughs, "Nothing bad, but you kinda make Sugar a bit nervous, so he's asked me to do it!" Now I'm curious, "Spill - What?", "I need to make an exact copy of your star circle tattoo, I guess ours are a bit different from everyone else." I understand now, after what happened last time with Wu Yong checking it out, "Sure Fel, when?"  "Ummm maybe after we eat, that way it's over and done with?", I smirk, "Got plans?" She laughs, "I can always find something!", "LOL" I answer shaking my head. We sit across from each other, Shi Jin and An Daoquan sit alongside me, and Lu Fang sits next to Felly, while Lin Chong and Wu Yong are talking. "This is your sister, how remarkable, identical twins. Hello, I'm An Daoquan the Doctor here!" he says smiling at Felly. "Hi, I'm Felicity, or Felly or Fel pleased to meet ya Doc!"

  
Then she spots Shi Jin's hand, and gets right up to see, "What happened?" she asks as she grabs it, "Felly it's okay, I stitched him up myself." I say. "Oh, okay!", but then she gives it a little kiss too, "Feel better!" then gives him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes but keeps eating, "Vic where is your shirt anyways?" she says as she sits back down. "It's dirty so I tucked it to the side of my pants, I'll wash it out later!", "Sugar has some scrap material, that he said I can use, I'll make you a spare." I stop eating, and look at her, "Why do I feel another favour coming on?", "LOL!" she snickers. "I'll need a dummy, dummy!!" she says after, "Fine, whatever!" I say as Wu Yong and Lin Chong join us.

  
"I have been looking at the both of you and you really are quite similar, although I have noticed that it seems like there is something wrong with your chest, Vicky?" An Daoquan says. I look down and one of my piercings is turned, "No he must've just turned my piercing when we were fooling around this morning! I'll just fix it later!" "Piercing?" he asks. Felly answers for me, "She has her nipples, tongue and ears done, and I have my ears and belly button done!" "Really I would love to see that!" he says quickly, I look around and only An Daoquan and Lin Chong haven't seen me, but Felly answers before me, "I would but can't I've gone commando today. But Vicky can show you her tongue!"

  
Well she is using her brain more than me at the moment, cause I would've just flashed them, I don't care. I stick my tongue out and move my bar around, "For what reason do you have it pierced?" the Doc asks. "All pleasure, ask Li Kui, he seems to like it when I kiss and lick him with it all over!" Most of the guys blush, except for the good Doctor, "Lucky guy!" he says with a smile. I smile back, "No I think I'm the lucky one." I mumble. "Yeah damn machine, oh yeah - thanks a lot - you slipped up last night!" Felly says, "Listen I don't complain when you hurt yourself, or when you were experimenting last year. Learn to fuckin Block! I had to, plus you have it easy, imagine if you had to block my pain too!""Uggg, please just try and remember me!" she says, "Fine, so where do you want me to meet up with you, for show and tell?", "My drawing stuff is in Sugar's room, so there! Prob only take half an hour or so!" I nod to her, the others are all eating quietly and watching us, weird! "Well it was nice meeting the both of you and I am sure I will see you around here, Shi Jin come back in tonight for me to check your cut and re-wrap your bandage!" An Daoquan says as he leaves, "Bye Doc!" Felly and I say together.

  
Everyone finishes their food, and Lu Fang gives Felly a kiss as he runs off, and Lin Chong takes both Wu Yong and Shi Jin aside. "Hey where is Mr. Beefcake anyways?", "Since Dad is gone, Li Kui has to do his work. Oh hey, wanna help me with a bit of revenge, if he dares to mess with me again that is!" "Who is it and what did he do?" I quickly tell her about Li Jun and Lu Zhishen, "And what are you planning?" she asks laughing at my story.  Told her about my scouting this morning and meeting Zhang Shun, "Ohh swimming, would be so great. But for revenge are you thinking something big, or what?", "No Li Kui made me promise not to hurt his friend, so it's gonna have to be either embarrassing him or psychological, the only problem with psychological is that sometimes it affects the physical." "So then embarrassment it is! Or we could both give him the cold shoulder treatment, even though he is kinda yummy!!" "Don't worry I won't mess with whatever you have going on with your reverse harem, but you could pinky promise me that you will share any pertinent info with me in regards to him!"

  
She giggles, "Using all those five dollar words, that's okay. I honestly think some of your law stuff is rubbing off on me, I negotiated something earlier, and you should be proud!" I give her a hug and touch my forehead to hers, "I am always proud of you, and always love you, you are my sister and best friend!" "I know but, well you know!" she says, I know she gets depressed easily, and needs constant validation! "I'm right here, and if you need me you know where to find me. But I really think we should take this opportunity and enjoy it as much as possible! We don't really know how or why we are here, or how or if we can get back."

  
She looks at me in all seriousness, "Are you worried?", "Well, yeah a bit, but Li Kui and I talked about it, and it's silly I guess for me to worry about something I have absolutely no control over, and can't do anything about!" "Wow, he got you to stop worrying! You have to marry him, cause he is perfect! I'll make the dress, and be the MOH, Dad can give you away..". I laugh so much it hurts, "Stop, stop. I love him but don't go planning anything." Her face goes all soft, like she's gonna cry, "Awwww you love him, ohhh. Really the L word, really real?" I nod, "Ohhhh I am so happy for you, and he knows and ???" I nod again, "Ohhh he said it too!" My smile tells her enough.  "What are you two talking about, so excitedly?" Wu Yong asks as he and Shi Jin walk over to us. "Oh just girl stuff Sugar, nothing important. But Vic, I'm here for you too, and thanks, I'll try not to let it get me down." I look at her, "Hey, remember your Yoga, use that to center and re-align yourself, and worse comes to worse, come see me and we can sing and dance!" She gives me a big hug, "Best Twin ever!!", "I'm your only twin, fool!", "LOL" she giggles!

  
We all walk down to Wu Yong's room and the guys stay in the outer room while Felly and I go in the bedroom, where she shows me the material. "Anything you like?", look through and spy a nice deep red, but it's a thicker material, almost pant material, I pick it up and it's like a really long scarf. "Can I have this here?", "Sure, he said I could have all of it, but do you just want me to make you some kind of patchwork shirt?" "Yeah that sounds cool!" I take the scarf and start winding it around my torso and over each arm, then tuck the end in! "There covered up and everything!"

  
"Hey genius, too bad you have to take it all off again, but yeah looks good!", oh I feel so duh, and take it all off again while she goes to get her drawing pad and pencil. "Go over to his bed, and we will hide behind the screen." I move over and notice his bed is a mess, and the clothes Felly was wearing last night are next to his bed. She sees me looking at them, and looks down, "Did you know a lot of the guys here are still frickin virgins." "Fel, do I want to know what you did?", "No" she says shaking her head.  I spend the next half hour dozing on his bed while Felly sketches the tattoo, after she's done I put my sports bra back on and she crawls in his bed with me and we just snuggle. "I miss this!" she says quietly, "We can still snuggle, and I saw you being snuggled this morning, so you are not going without!" She lets out a little yawn, and I notice that she seems tired, with the shock of all this she might need some extra rest. "You know it's special with you, we've been doing this before we were born." she sighs, "I know, but we are growing up!", "Vick just a bit longer!", "Okay!" I say as I rub her head.

 

 

  
Chapter Felly

 

We spend the entire morning kissing, talking and him copying my star, "There's a bit of writing here around the edge, I can't read it, and it looks like an extra line or two on each side of it. Could I ask you to copy your sister's star exactly for me?", "Yeah I get a feeling her guy probably wouldn't like you touching her like you were touching me while you were copying mine." "I have already, and he restrained her while I did so, but that was when we first met."  Giggling, "Don't tell her I said it, but she probably liked it, not you but him restraining her, oh yeah she'd be into that!" He gives me a WTF look, so I explain, "Pain, is a turn on for her, not being beaten to a pulp but she likes it rougher than most." Still looking confused, he asks, "And you?", hmmm he did want me to be honest with him, but I won't scare him too badly yet. "I would rather not receive the pain, but dishing it out is a turn on for me, and being in complete control." Now he has a silly grin on his face, "So that's why you didn't agree right away!" I wink at him, and he laughs.

  
"Wu Yong, are you here?", we hear a familiar voice say, "Yes Lu Fang, I'm just finishing copying Felly's Destiny Star!" A second later he moves the screen and looks at us. "Hey there Sweetness, what's up?", "I came to see if you wanted to go get some food for the mid-day meal?" he says looking at my bare upper body. "Done now finally!" Wu Yong says, "Oh good, I guess I should put some clothes on." I say sighing. "We will let you change!" Sugar says as he leads Sweetness into the next room.  As I throw the dress back on, I wonder if I can get some material, like my girl did, and make something myself. "Felly?", I hear as they touch my shoulder, "Sorry I spaced out!", "Is there something wrong?" Sugar asks, "I was just thinking that It would be nice to make a new outfit, my number one girl's outfit last night looked hot, but not my style, kinda like this dress, not really me. I just need to get some material." Sugar laughs at me, "Is that all.", he goes out to the other room, and comes back in with a large crate. "These are scrap materials and clothing that others outgrew and such, in fact you and your sister's dresses both came from here! Please feel free to use any of it you need!"

  
He just totally made my day, I give him a big hug, "Thanks!" Sweetness is looking on, and reminds us about eating, so we go to the banquet hall all hand in hand. Who do I see but Vicky, I let them go and go see her!  "Vicky!", I say loudly as I run over, "Hey Fel, wanna sit together?", Yeah I should ask her about copying her tattoo, "Oh sure why not, the guys can join us, right? Ummm Vic, I need a favour!" I grab a bowl to start filling it up, and notice she is looking at me, I laugh, "Nothing bad, but you kinda make Sugar a bit nervous, so he's asked me to do it!" "Spill - What?" she says curtly, "I need to make an exact copy of your star circle tattoo, I guess ours are a bit different from everyone else." She smiles then and nods, "Sure Fel, when?"

  
Thinking for a sec, "Ummm maybe after we eat, that way it's over and done with?", she smirks at me, "Got plans?" I can't help but laugh. "I can always find something!", "LOL" We sit across from each other, Shi Jin and some other guy sit alongside Vicky, and my Sweetness sits next to me, and puts his hand on my leg, hmmm maybe he's feeling frisky? "This is your sister, how remarkable, identical twins. Hello, I'm An Daoquan the Doctor here!" he says smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Felicity, or Felly or Fel pleased to meet ya Doc!"  Then I notice the bandage on Shi Jin's hand, and get right up to see, "What happened?", "Felly it's okay, I stitched him up myself." Vicky says. "Oh, okay!", that is a big relief, she is good at that stuff, I bend down and give it a little kiss, "Feel better!" then I give him a kiss on the cheek too. He blushes but keeps eating, "Vic where is your shirt anyways?" I ask as I sit back down. "It's dirty so I tucked it to the side of my pants, I'll wash it out later!", "Sugar has some scrap material, that he said I can use, I'll make you a spare." she stops eating, and looks at me, "Why do I feel another favour coming on?", "LOL!" I snicker. "I'll need a dummy, dummy!!" I say to her, "Fine, whatever!"

  
Sugar and Mr. Yummy come and sit down with us, Sugar on my other side, and he puts his hand in my leg too. Hmmm I think I'm gonna like this! "I have been looking at the both of you and you really are quite similar, although I have noticed that it seems like there is something wrong with your chest, Vicky?" the Doc says. I look over and don't see anything wrong, "No he must've just turned my piercing when we were fooling around this morning! I'll just fix it later!" "Piercing?" he asks. I answer for her, "She has her nipples, tongue and ears done, and I have my ears and belly button done!" "Really I would love to see that!" he says right away, "I would but can't I've gone commando today. But Vicky can show you her tongue!"

  
She sticks her tongue out and moves the bar around, "For what reason do you have it pierced?" the Doc asks. "All pleasure, ask Li Kui, he seems to like it when I kiss and lick him with it all over!" Tee he he, she's been such a bad girl, good finally! "Lucky guy!" Doc says with a smile, "No I think I'm the lucky one." she mumbles. "Yeah damn machine, oh yeah - thanks a lot - you slipped up last night!" I remind her, "Listen I don't complain when you hurt yourself, or when you were experimenting last year. Learn to fuckin Block! I had to, plus you have it easy, imagine if you had to block my pain too!"  "Uggg, please just try and remember me!" I'm begging her, "Fine, so where do you want me to meet up with you, for show and tell?", "My drawing stuff is in Sugar's room, so there! Prob only take half an hour or so!" she nods to me, the others are all eating quietly and watching us, weird! "Well it was nice meeting the both of you and I am sure I will see you around here, Shi Jin come back in tonight for me to check your cut and re-wrap your bandage!" An Daoquan says as he leaves, "Bye Doc!" we say together.

  
It's oddly quiet while we finish our food, my Sweetness gives me a kiss as he runs off, and the other guys all move to the side "Hey where is Mr. Beefcake anyways?", "Since Dad is gone, Li Kui has to do his work. Oh hey, wanna help me with a bit of revenge, if he dares to mess with me again that is!" "Who is it and what did he do?" she quickly whispers to me what happened with Honey and some other guy, hmmm don't remember seeing him, maybe he was hiding from Vicky. "And what are you planning?" I ask as I laugh at her story.  Then she tells me about her run this morning and the navy boats, and the guy who works for Honey, "Ohh swimming, would be so great. But for revenge are you thinking something big, or what?", "No Li Kui made me promise not to hurt his friend, so it's gonna have to be either embarrassing him or psychological, the only problem with psychological is that sometimes it affects the physical." "So then embarrassment it is! Or we could both give him the cold shoulder treatment, even though he is kinda yummy!!" "Don't worry I won't mess with whatever you have going on with your reverse harem, but you could pinky promise me that you will share any pertinent info with me in regards to him!"

  
Giggling, "Using all those five dollar words, that's okay. I honestly think some of your law stuff is rubbing off on me, I negotiated something earlier, and you should be proud!" She gives me a hug and touches my forehead to hers, "I am always proud of you, and always love you, you are my sister and best friend!" "I know but, well you know!" I say, because she knows that I get depressed easily, and need a boost to keep going! "I'm right here, and if you need me you know where to find me. But I really think we should take this opportunity and enjoy it as much as possible! We don't really know how or why we are here, or how or if we can get back."

  
I never really sat down and thought about it, but now I wonder, "Are you worried?", "Well, yeah a bit, but Li Kui and I talked about it, and it's silly I guess for me to worry about something I have absolutely no control over, and can't do anything about!" Oh my fuck, seriously, "Wow, he got you to stop worrying! You have to marry him, cause he is perfect! I'll make the dress, and be the MOH, Dad can give you away..". She is laughing so hard, "Stop, stop. I love him but don't go planning anything." OMG she's in love, awwwww, he better be good to her, "Awwww you love him, ohhh. Really the L word, really real?" She nods, "Ohhhh I am so happy for you, and he knows and ???" She nods again, "Ohhh he said it too!" The smile she gives me could probably be seen from the moon, so big and bright!

  
"What are you two talking about, so excitedly?" Sugar asks as he and Shi Jin walk over to us. "Oh just girl stuff Sugar, nothing important. But Vic, I'm here for you too, and thanks, I'll try not to let it get me down." She gives me the big sister look, "Hey, remember your Yoga, use that to center and re-align yourself, and worse comes to worse, come see me and we can sing and dance!" I go give her a big hug, "Best Twin ever!!", "I'm your only twin, fool!", "LOL" I giggle!  We all head back to Sugar's room, we go in his bedroom and I show her the material he gave me, I didn't really have a lot of time to check it out, so we both dig through. "Anything you like?", she picks up a long scarf like length of material in dark red. "Can I have this here?", "Sure, he said I could have all of it, but do you just want me to make you some kind of patchwork shirt?" "Yeah that sounds cool!" I keep looking and find some pretty blues, greens and even a bit of pink and yellow, lots of patterns and thicker cloth but it's summer!

  
In my mind I'm making another tank for Vicky, and changing the dress I'm wearing right now into a two piece, and giving it a bit of Felly artistic inspiration. "There covered up and everything!" I look over and she is covered up, and it's cute but she was supposed to be undressing so I could copy the tattoo. "Hey genius, too bad you have to take it all off again, but yeah looks good!", we both laugh and I go to get my drawing pad and pencil. "Go over to his bed, and we will hide behind the screen." I see her looking down at my clothes from last night, and I want to tell her so bad, but .. "Did you know a lot of the guys here are still frickin virgins." "Fel, do I want to know what you did?", "No" I say shaking my head, probably not!

  
I spend the next half hour sketching the tattoo, after we are done she puts her bra back on and I crawl in his bed with her and we just snuggle. "I miss this!" I say quietly, "We can still snuggle, and I saw you being snuggled this morning, so you are not going without!" "You know it's special with you, we've been doing this before we were born." I sigh, "I know, but we are growing up!", "Vick just a bit longer!", "Okay!" she says rubbing my head. I don't think she feels it like I do, we have been growing apart these last few years.

  
"Felly, Vicky?" I hear Sugar say, "Sorry we borrowed your bed for a bit." I say sitting up, Vicky looks at me, "You look tired, maybe you should take a power nap. Wu Yong can I talk to you for a minute." She gets up and walks to the doorway with him, and then she cups her hands and whispers in his ear, what could she be telling or asking him? He nods yes a few times, and then she turns to me, "Felly get some more sleep, love you!" "I will, and I love you too!" She waves and leaves, Sugar comes over and sits next to me, I look up at him. "She said you would ask what she said to me.", I smile at him, "And did she tell you what to say or just not to tell me?" "She left it up to me!", "Wow she must trust you a bit!"

  
He pulls me into a hug and kisses me, "Hmmm does that mean you are going to join me in your bed for a nap?", "As addictive as you are, I'm not sure how much sleep you would get, but I do have some work, so you can sleep if you like." Boo, "No, that's no fun!", "How about if I hold you until you fall asleep?" I huff and sigh but he just smiles at me, "Please?", "I shouldn't be tired, but I am a bit sleepy, guess maybe my internal clock is out of whack!" And he holds me and finger combs my hair until I fall asleep.  When I wake up he is sitting at his table writing things down, and talking to himself. "How can it be, .... if I could just make it out.. I will have to go ask the old letch and see if he can make sense of this." "Sugar?", turning around quickly he looks at me all embarrassed "Sorry did I wake you Felly?" I yawn and stretch, "How long was I out for?" Walking over he sits down on the bed next to me, "You've only been asleep a few hours, it's almost time for evening meal, are you feeling better?"

  
"Mmmhh I dunno, why was I so tired?" he pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead, "Your sister said to tell you after you woke up, that she could tell you were exhausted and to make you get some rest, that is what she whispered to me." I yawn again, "Must be my internal clock being off, but I'm still tired. Ummm did you hold me for a long time, I remember you playing with my hair, felt so nice."  He doesn't answer but grins down at me instead, then starts smoothing down my hair and finger combing it again, "That feels nice, I bet you give nice massages too." "Felly go back to sleep if you are still tired, catch up on your rest. It's all right." I snuggle against his chest, "Wu Yong, you are so sweet just like sugar, my Sugar." My eyes feel so heavy and he is so soothing and gentle, I feel him rub my back and head, then sleep claims me again.

  
When next I wake up, it's pitch black and I panic a bit, there's no one next to me and I don't see any light. Sitting up I let my eyes adjust and recognize the room, I'm still in Sugar's room but where is he? I look down and see three of them all camped out on the floor next to his bed, Sugar, Sweetness and Cuteness. My two roomies must of come looking for me and decided to stay here to keep an eye on me. It's kinda comforting that they all care enough to want to stay next to me as I sleep, I wonder how late or early it is, I honestly feel so refreshed. I tiptoe past them out to the courtyard to have a look at the sky, hoping to be able to tell what time it is.

  
"Felly?", I hear as I walk out there, I turn around and it's Li Kui, "Oh hey Mr. Beefcake!", I say. "What are you doing out here so late?", "Hey you can tell us apart already?" He gives me a look, "Of course, you are both different people, and I would know the difference between my woman and her sister." In a weird way he makes sense, but so often people get caught up in the fact that we do look so much alike. "Good, um I just woke up from a long nap and came out to see what time it was." He looks up at the sky, "Looks like almost midnight, I've just got done my last delivery, and am going to my room to see your sister."

  
He gives me a hard look, "I love her you know!", I nod, "She told me that you both said it, and if you are looking at me for approval, you don't need it. I only care that she's happy, if you make her happy, then we are all happy!" He nods again and moves towards the hallway but then stops, "Don't stay out here too long, it's getting colder, everyone but the guards, are asleep already." "Thanks" I say as he keeps on going. I stay there looking up at the sky for a bit, it's amazing all the stars up there.

  
I look up and say out loud "Star light, star bright, all the stars I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight!" I close my eyes and wish that Vicky and Mr.Beefcake have a forever happy love! She so deserves all the happiness in the world, and I'm glad she finally found someone to love. The last two guys she dated had been all wrong for her and only cared about themselves. Plus Mom always told us it was better to wish for someone else, apparently there were more chances of the wish coming true if it's for someone else.

  
Sighing I open my eyes, and hear behind me, "What did you wish for?" Turning I see Shi Jin, leaning against one of the walls, walking over to him, "If I told you it wouldn't come true, but I am pretty sure it will anyways, I guess you could say I have faith in the stars! So what are you doing out here so late?"  He just looks at me for a minute, "Nothing really, I couldn't sleep so went for a walk to clear my head. And what are you doing out here besides wishing on the stars?" I laugh and go over and hug him, "Sugar let me nap most of the afternoon and evening, so I just woke up, they were all asleep and was wondering what time it was. So I came out here!" He hugs me back and looks down at me, "Go back to bed, it's very late."

  
As I'm about to let go and do just that a wave of pleasure ripples through me, "Ahhhh.. oh!", I grip him tightly and he looks down at me in panic. "What's wrong Felly?", I can't even talk I am practically panting at him. "Do you need something?", he holds me tighter. Mr. Beefcake probably just woke Vicky up with surprise sex, and she's forgotten to block for me. "Please .. hold.. me!" I manage to say before another ripple courses through me.  Picking me up he takes me inside the banquet hall, where it is a bit warmer at least and holds me on his lap. "Felly what is happening?", I moan and whimper feeling all her pleasure, my back arches and he almost lets me go, but holds me tightly against him. Finally either she remembers or they are taking a break, once I catch my breath, I give him a little kiss, "Thank you so much, it was Vicky and Mr.Beefcake, she forgot to block!"

  
He looks at me, "I don't understand?", leaning against him, "Remember when I said we had a twin thing, well I feel all her pleasure, while she feels all my pain. She usually blocks so that I don't feel it, but I ran into him before I saw you and he said he was going to bed, I should've known what that would mean." He blushes, "So that means they were just... and you were feeling.. oh!"  "Either they are done or she remembered, last time she only remembered part way through, the time before that it was very very bad, but Sweetness and Cuteness helped me out." He rubs my back, "Are you okay?", "Yeah, I'm glad it wasn't too long, I'd feel bad for throwing myself at you." "Huh?" he says, "Throwing yourself at me?", he looks so confused. "Sorry sometimes I need my own stimulus to counteract what they are doing."

  
He looks in my eyes full of confusion, "If you need me to help with anything you can always ask." I know he doesn't really realize what he's offering, because I can see his innocence shining through. "Will you kiss me?" I ask looking at him, he hesitates and then gives me a little peck like I gave him earlier. "Can I give you a real kiss?" I ask him, he again looks confused but he nods yes, I move to straddle him and give him a deep sensual kiss with my tongue in his mouth and all.  When he opens his eyes up to me looking at him, "Was that okay, I didn't go too far did I?" He snaps out of it and looks down, blushing, "You really should go back to bed! .. And I liked it!" I hug him again, "Thank you Shi Jin! Hmmm maybe that's why I was so tired, from not being able to block her. Funny that when I'm asleep my body does it naturally, but..". Sighing I give him another regular kiss on the lips, "Thanks again!", as I go to move he stops me. "Felly, I hope your wish comes true!" He's so sweet too, "I don't make wishes on stars for myself, only for others. But I hope it comes true too!"

  
Letting me up, he walks me to the hallway, "Do you want me to walk you to your room?", "No I'm gonna go back to Sugar's room, all three of them were camped out on the floor, they might of been worried about me. But thank you again for everything!" He nods and walks off, I make my way back to the guys, Sugar wakes up as I come in the room. "Felly, did you go somewhere?", "Yeah, I was wondering what time it was, so I went out to the courtyard. Now I'm a bit cold, can you come snuggle me in your bed?" He smiles and that's what we do, and he holds me in his arms until we both fall back asleep.


	13. A new Friend and Bikinis

Chapter Vicky

 

"Felly, Vicky?" Wu Yong calls for us, "Sorry we borrowed your bed for a bit." Felly says sitting up, I look at her, "You look tired, maybe you should take a power nap. Wu Yong can I talk to you for a minute." Getting up I walk to the doorway with him, and then cup my hands and whisper in his ear, "She will no doubt ask you what I am saying to you, you can tell her if you want, it's your decision. My concern is that she is more tired than she is letting on, please for all our sakes make her nap or sleep. The less she sleeps she has the more out of control she gets." He nods yes a few times, and then I turn to her, "Felly get some more sleep, love you!" "I will, and I love you too!" I look at him and then wave goodbye and meet up with Shi Jin outside the door.

 

"Are you and Wu Yong not friends?" I ask looking at him, "I'm not sure you could call us friends, we are comrades in arms but nothing more." "You don't seem as comfortable around him as you are with others." He just looks at me and sighs, "Let's go put the equipment away and I will tell you why after I show you around the Mount Liang area." I nod in agreement and we go and gather all the equipment.  He shows me around the main area, points out the path that we were jogging this morning that goes down to the water. The outbuildings, clinic, family housing, and barns for the horses, and other livestock, we keep getting farther and farther away. When we finally get to a small field, there's a swing there attached to a tree. I look around, "What are you looking for?" he asks, "Well there's a swing, so I was just looking to see if there were any kids around." "No need to worry, there are no children at Mount Liang, there was once a farmhouse not far from here but the government burnt it down when they refused to pay extra taxes."

 

"Really .. is the government really that bad?", he looks down and says quietly, "Yes!" He looks deep in thought so I walk over to the swing and pull on it to check and see if it's strong and sturdy, seems fine, the tree is nice big and tall too! "Wanna swing with me?" I ask him, "Uhhhh no there's only enough room for one." I pull myself up and jump on the seat with my feet, "Plenty of room, you just gotta look at it in a different way!" Tilting his head he looks at me, "Show me!", I motion for him to sit on the seat, as I balance on the end with one foot.  Once he is sitting on the seat, I remind him to hold on and bring my other foot beside his leg. Holding the ropes I lean back and we start to swing, I see him grip the ropes tighter as we go higher and higher. "Vicky, I haven't done something like this in a long time. Thank you!" I laugh, "I didn't do anything, it was here and what else is there to do but swing!" He nods as we slow down, but leans back against my legs, "Hey want to stand up here with me and try again?"

 

After coming to a complete stop, he pulls himself up standing on the seat like me, we make sure our feet are braced, and I lean back and start the swinging. . Minutes later I can see the joy in his eyes, sometimes that's all it takes, little things to remind you. Smiling and laughing we both swing on the swing together, without a care in the world, but then we lose control and fall off into the grass. Still laughing I lay back and look up at the clouds, "Are you okay?" he asks looking down at me, "Yeah I'm good!" He lays down next to me and we are both looking up at the sky, "Do you ever look at the clouds and think they look like other things, .. like that one over there looks a bit like a bunny with it's ears down."  "The one next to it reminds me of a small boat.", I look and it kinda does, I laugh, "Wonder what kind of mischief a bunny would cause in a boat, hmmm this reminds me of my literary class in school. Our teacher hated being stuck inside on nice days, he would move our classes outside, to the soccer field or even the front lawn and we would have to come up with outlandish stories out of the items we all saw in the shapes of the clouds, or the nature around us." "Strange you would still be in school at your age!" he says quietly.

 

"Shi Jin, you know don't you?", I say moving up to look at him on my elbows, "Yes and so does Wu Yong, Song Jiang told us after your father left, the night of the banquet!" I sigh, "Did he ask you not to tell Felly?", "Yes, but I wouldn't of said anything unless directly asked by either of you." He looks at me, "I only suspected because of how your father acted when he first saw Felly, and things the both of you said, mostly your sister." There's a long silence between us and he's closed his eyes, "Can I ask you something, actually there are a few things?"  Opening his eyes he nods yes, "I noticed the gunpowder in the armory, what year is it?", "I don't understand what you mean, we are in the time of the Song Dynasty". Okay years would of course work differently, "What is the name of this country?" He sits up, "China of course!", well at least I was right about that one, "So where do you really come from?" "My guess is the future, I'm just not sure how far in the future we are from. That's why I was asking, I knew gunpowder was invented in China, and I knew we were in an Asian country. Have you weaponized the gunpowder, made guns?" He nods yes, "But not many use them, as they have been known to misfire or blow up in your hands at times!"

 

My history sucks and I honestly have no ideas, "Oh what about cannons, and bombs?" He again tilts his head, "I have heard of cannons, Li Jun desperately wants them for his bigger ships, and we use bombs as well." Oh my head, China .. China .. think, "The Great Wall and the Ming Dynasty?", "Everyone knows the Great Wall but I don't know this Ming Dynasty, what is China like in the future?"  I look at him and hesitate not knowing if I should say or not, "Ummm well, I'm not sure what to tell you or not but the Great Wall is extremely well known, you can even see it from space!" "Space, you've been to the Stars?", "No not personally but in the future man goes to the moon, and explores space and has shown the world what our planet looks like from space!" I cover my hands with my face, I am awful at this stuff, "Sorry I shouldn't tell you these things, I honestly don't know a lot about China in general but even in 2017 it's still a prosperous country, don't worry about the future nothing gets really bad till the 1900s"

 

"Vicky, thank you for telling me! Is your time, your world so different?", "Oh yes, to me this is heaven, the air and water are so clean, you just don't understand. Where Felly and I are from it's not too bad but other places that we've gone to see Dad, have been really bad, you could almost choke on the air, and water so bad that it kills any plants or fish near it! Hurts my heart to even think about the poor people who have to try and survive there!"  "What good things do you have in the future?", he asks hesitatingly, "Well airplanes, they are like big ships that fly in the sky, and buildings so tall they touch the clouds. Computers, they are a kind of machine that lets you see things from all over the world, and talk to people. .. Music, education, knowledge and basic human rights are big in my time or at least to me." "Is it such a bad place, at least you aren't at war, constantly fighting!"

 

"Shi Jin, it's hard to explain but even though we have the luxury of education, among other things, it is a constant struggle, always being on guard from strangers who could steal you away and make you into a slave in some dark hole. Being wary of foods others give you, because they may be drugging you, .. not trusting the police who are supposed to defend and protect because they ... there are still wars but it's the unknown possibilities that scare me the most. Dad has shown us the dark underbelly of the world and now there is no going back to the happy sunshine bliss, like you have here."

 

Tears are falling from my eyes, "I'm sorry for making you cry!" he says shyly, rubbing my back. "Thanks, but I did this to myself, you weren't prying!" I lean on his shoulder as he rubs my back, "Vicky .. Shi Jin! What are you doing?" It's my sweetie, I turn and he sees my eyes, he comes right over, "What's wrong?" he says kneeling and taking me in his arms. "We were talking and I got sad, so Shi Jin was trying to cheer me up!", "What were you talking about?", "My home and the good and bad things there! But I really don't want to talk about it anymore!"  I bury my face in his chest, "I will leave you two be, if I do not see you both for evening meal I will see you in the morning." Shi Jin says as he walks away. "I was a bit jealous when I saw you leaning against him!", "I don't see him as anything more than a friend, I only love you!" I say looking up at him. He groans, "I noticed you on my way to deliver a message. .. But I guess I can be a bit late, for you!" "I could go with you, and if there's nothing else we could maybe spend some time alone?"

 

"We are alone right now!" he whispers hotly in my ear, "Mmmm what about the message?", he claims my lips and lays me down on the grass. "Vicky you are so beautiful." he says looking down at me, "You, Li Kui are pretty hot yourself." He blushes, "Girls don't say those things!", "I'm a girl and I said it, did you want to check me again to make sure, that I'm still a girl?"  He grins at me, "Hmmmm maybe", as he kisses me again he lifts up my shirt and then proceeds to lick and suck on each nipple, making me moan loudly. "Hmmm these seem like what a girl has." he says with an evil little grin, "but maybe I should check more." Trailing his kisses lower he moves my pants down and starts kissing and licking me, "Sweetie, .. please .. stop .. ahhhh .. teasing!"

 

"You want me to stop?" he asks as he starts fingering me, "Yes, No, ohhhh Please, ohhh Please." He smiles down at me and claims my lips once more and then claims my body repeatedly with his own, "Is .. this .. what .. you .. wanted?" I can't even talk, and he knows it, I'm just holding on for the pleasure ride. He is a machine just like Felly says, but he's my machine, and I love him so much.  He is so happy once he's finished, mind you I am too. "I love you, Li Kui, you know just seeing you makes me so happy!", he kisses the top of my head, "I love you too! And you are definitely all girl, no boy parts on you at all!" We laugh, "Feel free to check often, wouldn't want to all of a sudden be a boy!" I tell him. Hugging me, he looks deep in my eyes, "Are you really mine?", "Yes sweetie, I am all yours!" Hesitantly he kisses me gently, "I still can't believe you are real and mine!"

 

I smile and say, "If this is a dream, that we are both having, I hope I never wake up. I have never been this happy before, I really love you". Kissing him again, "Do you want me to go with you?", "Oh, I almost forgot, no I'll rush. Oh but what are you going to do?" Hmmm I think about it for a bit, "Maybe I'll go for another swim, and wash my clothes!" He sighs and looks sad, "Be careful, I don't want everyone to see you without clothes on." I laugh, "Besides Wu Yong, Lu Fang, and Shi Jin?", "Shi Jin?", "Yeah, remember I told you he was at the door this morning to wake us up."  He is getting angry, but I can see he's still thinking, "I don't care if anyone sees me, it's only you I want!" I say hugging him tight. "Plus I can defend myself, you trust me don't you?" He is so quiet, "Vicky .. sing .. me ..a song!", I try to think of a soft love song, A Thousand Years by Christina Perry, from the Twilight movies, comes to mind so that is what I sing. "You truly are some kind of angel from heaven!" he whispers to me after I finish, "I don't think angels are supposed to do the naughty things we did earlier, maybe I'm a little devil?", he laughs and kisses me. "How about I'm just yours!", I offer up, "That sounds good!"

 

He runs back off for work and I head for the river we were at yesterday, there I swim with my clothes on then scrub them a bit, peel them off and swim some more. It's so nice and refreshing, I find myself singing again as I float and relax, "Are you some kind of mermaid?" I stand up and look around, and see a solitary rider on a horse, "No not a mermaid, just trying to wash up and have a swim." I can't really see him, as the sun is in my eyes, "Hasn't anyone told you it's dangerous to do that around here, there are bandits and bad men all around. Maybe I should stay here, to protect you of course."  "Oh that's okay, I can take care of myself, but yeah my boyfriend just said that when he left.", "Oh boyfriend, .. hmm .. I've been riding for a whole day and have only seen one person in the last little while, Li Kui." "Oh you know my boyfriend?", "You .. are .. his.. woman? .. Hmmm he did seem very happy, and suggested I take the other trail, now I see why." He gets off his horse, and leads it to the water so it can drink, "But my horse here was thirsty so we came this way!"

 

Diving under, I swim closer to my clothes, "Oh there you are!" he says as he spots me surfacing. "So who is this woman who has captured Li Kui's heart?", standing up and walking the rest of the way to my clothes, "My name is Victoria, and you are?", "Sorry, I'm Yang Zhi, forgive my rudeness." I look over and he's turned around, wow he's being an actual gentleman, "So you must be on your way to Mount Liang?" I ask as I dress. "Oh yes, an old friend came by yesterday and told me he had some news and he was gathering his closest friends together to surprise them. I am apparently one of the few he considers enough to invite."

 

Finally finished getting the partly wet clothes back on, "I am dressed now, you can turn, thank you! So who is this friend? We've only been there for a little while, but maybe I know him?" I already have an idea that it might be Dad, he would do things like this at home too. "Maybe you do know him, but I do have a few other friends at Mount Liang, not many, most are scared of me." The last bit was quiet, but really, hmmm wonder why? so I ask, "Why?"  Sighing he looks down, and still has his back to me, "You are a very beautiful girl, I wouldn't want to scare you. I will stay here with my horse so that you may make your way back home in peace." I laugh, "Avoiding my question, but answered another for me. So how much of me did you see?", "I uhhh. ... I apologize I was looking and then you stood up ..". So probably everything, "That much huh?"

 

"Sorry Miss Victoria!", "Oh don't worry or bother, call me Vicky or Vic, only my parents call me Victoria, and usually only when they are angry. Plus it's not like you haven't just seen me naked, I think we are past the point of formality." I hear him chuckle, "You have a point.", but still he doesn't turn around "Plus you know Li Kui is my boyfriend, you might want to let me tell him that you saw me, and not do it yourself, he has a bit of jealousy!"  Complete silence, even the horse is quiet, "Yes he is prone to violence at times, uhh do you actually plan on telling him?" "I don't keep secrets from him, I love him!" "Love, really!", now I'm getting angry again, this guy too! "Why does everyone have a problem with he and I being in a serious relationship together. Don't we both deserve some happiness in life. Yes I will shout it for all the world to hear that he is my man and I love him, no matter who likes or dislikes it, it's our lives not yours!"

 

He is laughing, "No you misunderstand, I am happy for you both, and a bit jealous that he has found someone so passionate. It's just Love, here in this place, a battlefield, during this war. Love is something you wouldn't dream of looking for until maybe the end of the war. Truly he is lucky, I will most likely never have that opportunity." I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder, "Why do you keep saying stuff like that?" I see him visibly stiffen, "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you move so close. Please just go pass and don't look at me."  "Sorry what was your name again?", I ask, "It is Yang Zhi." "So Yang Zhi, are you friends with Li Kui?", "Yes and Wu Yong, Shi Jin, and Dai Zong as well." A ha, caught him, "I see so Dai Zong sent you, I suspected as much!" "Oh so you know him?" I laugh "Only my entire life, he's my father!" He slowly turns around to stare at me, and then I see what he's been hiding, his Destiny Star tattoo is over one of his eyes. "Is that all you were trying to hide? The mark on your face? I have one too, but you probably saw it anyways!"

 

He is speechless staring at me, "I'm sorry, could you please repeat all that information?", "Dai Zong is our father. And you saw my Destiny Star, probably a few other tattoos on me as well. My twin sister Felly has matching ones as well. I'm sure dear old Dad wanted to shock you all with us but oh well, I guess that will teach him to be so cryptic." "Twins truly, and he is your father?" I laugh again, and nod yes, "You are not scared of my face?", "No, I've seen scarier, you should've seen the guy who gave us our music tats, he was almost completely covered from head to toe, but a sweet guy, his daughter ended up taking my classes, and his brother did my piercings, and had a ton of tats too."

 

"Classes?", "I help teach martial arts classes for children, back home you know self defence and such". He smiles, "Ah truly, that is wonderful .. and the piercings you spoke of, .. were they the .. shining things .. I noticed ..on your .. chest?" he blushes. "Yeah, I have both nipples, my ears and tongue done, Fel has her ears and belly button done." I stick my tongue out to show him, "Ahh I see, umm that's interesting." he says as he is blushing again.  We end up walking back to Mount Liang together, talking and getting to know one another, Shi Jin sees us as we are getting back and tells us we should go get some food before it's all gone. Sitting in the hall, we eat together, "This is very unusual, people usually avoid me, it must be your presence." "Well Li Kui says that I calm him, but I doubt it works the same for everyone else." I answer back. "Vicky have you seen Felly or Lu Fang?", Ruan Xiaowu asks, "Last I saw Felly was in Wu Yong's room, but she looked really tired, so I told him to try and get her to take a nap! Lu Fang ate with us earlier at midday." "Thank you, I'll go see Wu Yong, hello Yang Zhi!" "Hello!"he answers.

 

Ruan Xiaowu leaves and Yang Zhi leans forward to whisper, "I did not realize he even knew who I was." Behind him Song Jiang appears, "Yang Zhi, I see you've already met Vicky, and of course Ruan Xiaowu would recognize the leader of Mount Twin Dragons." "Uncle!" I nod to him, "I heard you say Felly was not feeling well?" "I think it was the stress of getting here, and a few other things, so I suggested that Wu Yong make her take a nap! And since she's not here yelling at me, she must've had a bit of sleep!" "I see, so Yang Zhi, did Dai Zong ask you to come here?", "Yes sir!", "Very good, do you mind sharing with Lu Zhishen ?", "No sir!"

 

He leaves and Yang Zhi, touches my hand, "Are you okay?" "Yeah!", I just didn't realize that trouble maker Lu Zhishen was still around, oh well he probably has learnt his lesson. Just as I think that I feel a presence at my back, and notice Yang Zhi's eyes widen, "Well hello again pretty thing, I had a message this morning from you, you know you could of crawled in bed to give it to me yourself." Li Jun, "No thanks, I am perfectly satisfied with my own bedmate. Just remember you've been warned not to interfere with he and I again, or else!"  He laughs, "Lu Zhishen, am I scared of a little girl?", silence, "Well I'm not scared of you, and this thing with Li Kui will get boring for you and eventually you will need a new man, and I might be willing to let you warm my bed, if you're not too damaged!" Wow I see how much he really thinks of his friend, if I hadn't already promised Li Kui that I wouldn't hurt him, he would be on the verge of death right now. My eyes flash up to Yang Zhi and he looks shocked. "Go away now Li Jun, before I can't keep my promise not to hurt you!" He pats me on the head, "Oh that's okay I'm your sparring partner tomorrow! I will try not to hurt you too badly!"

 

I get up and walk away, Yang Zhi follows me, "Where are you going?" he asks, "Away from him before I can't control my anger anymore!" Leaving the building I walk up the hill into the forested area, and after a while I find a big tree, good enough. I take my shirt off and wrap that around my knuckles, then the scarf material that I had draped loosely on myself, around the other hand. Then I let out some of my frustrations on the poor tree, punching and kicking. "Do you feel better now?" I hear Yang Zhi say behind me, I stop and lean against the tree, "A bit yeah, I'm not as angry. I can't believe he would say those things about his friend, what a jerk!"

 

"Can I ask you something?", "Sure why not!" I say as he comes and stands next to me. "I don't know Li Jun very well, and am only friends with Li Kui as he and Dai Zong usually bring me messages from the others, but it almost sounded to me that Li Jun is jealous or worried that both you and Li Kui could be hurt by this relationship. Is this a very new relationship?" Sliding down the tree, I sit down, what he says makes sense, and of course Li Jun wouldn't back down, it would make him look weak, is he testing me himself like he asked Lu Zhishen last night? Could that jerk actually have a brain, ohh or he just likes to piss me off too!

 

"Vicky, I can tell that you love Li Kui, but how much do you actually know about him?" "Yes, it's a new relationship only just, and we both don't know a lot about each other. He's told me about his bezerker rages, and I can tell he's been hurt, and I never want to hurt him. He is so sweet, and thoughtful, and treats me like ... like I've never been treated before, and I've never felt this much for anyone else ever. When I think about him my heart overflows with love, joy and happiness, you don't know how much I wish that I could be with him forever!"  "And why can't you?", Uggg I groan, "I can't tell you the details but magic brought us here, and we don't know when it will reverse and we will go back to our home or even if we can go back. So it's kinda always in the back of my mind, that someday I might have to say goodbye." Saying it out loud hurts my heart, and a few tears escape, "Ohhh you are crying! I .. I'm sorry!"he says bending down to look in my eyes. Wiping my eyes, I laugh, "You didn't do anything wrong, you don't need to apologize!"

 

"If you weren't his already, and I had no idea how deep your feelings were for him .. I would want you for myself as well. You are a rare person full of intelligence, love, understanding and passion." I look at him, and he is totally serious, "Thanks, that's sweet. .. You are so nice, I wish I could take you up on that, but there's only room enough for Li Kui in my heart. My sister is available, but wants to play around a bit, I can introduce you tomorrow if you like!"  He sighs, "That would be lovely, now we should get back before it gets too dark. Have you hurt your hands?" I shake my head and begin unwrapping them, "Uhh Vicky, your Destiny Star it looks almost the same colour as mine." "Yeah I saw some of the ones the others have and they are mostly reddish, but Felly and I both have the same colour, does it mean something it being a different colour?" He looks back down at my boobs, and it's almost like he wants to touch it, "Hey, eyes up here!" I say, "Sorry yours has extra symbols as well, I didn't mean to stare."

 

We both stand up, and he looks a bit embarrassed as I put my shirt back on, "Thank you for helping me to calm down, I appreciate it!", "Oh it was no trouble, after all you are a friend, I think?" he answers. I smile and nod, "Yeah, I like that, friends!" We walk back down, and he says he has to go speak to a few people, but he will look for me in the morning, so I decide to go to our room, and end up falling asleep waiting for Li Kui to get back.

 

 

 

Chapter Felly

 

 

"Felly .. Felly", hmmm what, "Yeah?" I say opening my eyes, it's my Cuteness. "Oh Cuteness, hey!" I look around and Sugar is still asleep holding me, and Sweetness is asleep next to Cuteness. "I wanted to talk to you for a bit, before I go back to work, please." "Is it morning already?", he nods yes, "Okay just let me grab my other clothes so I can change, I promised Vicky I would go running with her this morning." He nods and packs up his bedroll and takes it with him as he goes to the other room.  Gently I lift Sugar's arm away from me and then scootch out of the bed, looking for my other clothes. Grabbing them I go to the other room where I assume Cuteness will be, but he's not there, maybe he went back to our room. Walking there as fast as I can I see him in there laying out his bed again, "Hey, what did you want to talk about?" I ask. He looks at me for a minute, then looks down as if he's being shy, I saunter right up to him and drop my clothes on the floor, and hug him. "I've missed you today, or I guess it was yesterday, I only saw you in the morning and now again waking up."

 

"Felly can I kiss you?", "Sure, you know I like it. .. Did you want more?" Again he looks down, shyly nodding, I move away from him and lay down on his bed that he just made. He scurries after me, and leans over me giving me a sweet light and gentle kiss. Well that's not what I want, so I pull him back in for another deep kiss, with our tongues dancing with each other. He presses himself against me, really getting into it, so much that I can feel his bulge in his pants.  "Did you miss me?" I ask him, as I reach down and rub him, "Ahh yes Felly, I was so looking forward to last night but then I found you asleep in Wu Yong's room." He looks down, "I was jealous!", "It's okay to be a bit jealous as long as you don't do anything about it! You both missed me so much you camped out in Sugar's room." Nodding he answers, "He agreed, and I know he was asleep with us on the floor, how did he end up in the bed with you?" "Oh I got cold, so I asked him to snuggle me!" "And you were both fully dressed. Did he agree like we did?"

 

"Sorta, he negotiated a bit more." I say, but Cuteness looks a bit angry so I pull him down and kiss him until he responds by touching me. "I really like it when you touch me!" I say and he smiles a devilish little grin, "I enjoy it too, .. uh .. both you touching me and me touching you!" I giggle, and he blushes, "Felly, can I touch you like we did the other day?", "Sure!" We did a lot of touching the other day, but all of it felt good, so why not, he kisses me again and I feel him move my dress up.  Slowly I feel him rub himself against me, it feels wonderful and I am getting a bit worked up. He is panting, and only barely kissing me back, "Do you want me to take over?" I ask him. Nodding he lays down and I straddle him, moving against him, wiggling, in just the right way, he is panting and moaning, he's lasting a lot longer than I expected. Leaning forward I kiss him deeply and that's when he slips into me, I freeze and he looks at me in shock. "I'm sorry .. I .. I didn't mean to!" he says, I feel him try and move away but I say "No wait!"

 

I want it, and all this teasing lately, has me so worked up, I need to let out a bit of my frustration. I move back and let him enter me fully, "Felly?", "Shush, I need a little something and since you are so eager I will use you for my own pleasure this time, but you will be punished later for slipping up!" He nods, and I start riding him hard and he meets me thrust for thrust, I get lost in the feeling for a bit, until I hear him softly call my name "Felly!"  That was the only warning I had that he was cumming, but I wasn't satisfied yet, "Ruan Xiaowu, you have been a bad boy, I need more, I want to be satisfied!", "I. .. I'm so sorry Felly!" Seeing the tears starting to form in his eyes, "Can you keep going?" I ask, "I ..uhh .. I don't know?" I get off him and look down, it seems to still be hard, I rub the cum all over his member and it seems to perk up a bit, "You seem like you might be able to do a bit more, would you like to try another position?"

 

He nods, and I tell him to get up on his knees, and then position myself doggy style, "Rub yourself against me first then grab my hips and go ahead." I tell him. He uses his hands and explores me from the backside, "Felly why is your other hole doing that?" His hand rubs over it and I shudder, "If you want you can put it in there instead, I've done that before!"  He rubs my front some more with his hands and then with his manhood, and he grabs my hips and starts thrusting in and out of my pussy, but then I feel him move his hand to my bottom and is rubbing the other hole again. Slipping a finger in, I moan and buck against him, "Felly?", "More!" I growl back at him, he begins thrusting both his finger and dick into me at the same time, "Ohhh ohh", it feels so damn good, I haven't felt this good in a long long time!

 

I lose control and am pushing back against him, and am about to yell at him to go harder when I finally cum, and then feel him cum right after. He takes his finger from my bottom, and leans against my back and kisses my shoulder. "Felly, I'm sorry but thank you as well, I love you!", I twist and fall back onto the bed and hold him in my arms. "I am tired but not sleepy!" he says, "I know, it takes a lot out of you! And thank you too, but you still need to be punished!" "I will gladly take any punishment, it was well worth it!" he says moving up to kiss me again!

 

We lay there snuggling, and occasionally kissing, for a while, "I should get ready to go help with the navy. Unless you want me to stay?" I look at him and put my hand on his cheek, "I love you too, in my own twisted way, but you have work, and I am going to have to get ready for jogging with Vicky and Shi Jin." After giving me another few kisses and a few sighs later he goes on his way and I change back into the clothes I came here with, and I have just enough time to clean the room a bit, especially the bed, before I hear a knock at my door.

 

"Hey Fel, ready to go?" Vicky says, I look out the door and she is there with Li Kui, "Yup, hey where is Shi Jin?" She laughs, "He said he saw you last night and thought you were in Wu Yong's room, so he went there to look for you, we came here to check." "So Mr. Beefcake are you coming jogging with us?", "My name is Li Kui, why do you call me this other name? But yes, I will go running with you this morning before I have to go running for the rest of the day."  I laugh at him, and Vicky whispers in his ear, "Lets get going!" she says, taking him by the hand. We meet up with Shi Jin and head out for our jog, I of course have no idea where we are going but Vicky hangs back with me while the guys are ahead of us. "Vic, wanna do like we do at home?", "Sure once we are far enough away to not wake anyone up! Think of two and I will think of two too! Rock, Paper, Scissors for who goes first?" "Nah, you can go first!" "Oh then I want Miss Moving On!" she replies back.

 

Ohhh that's a good one, and works good for the two of us together, harmonizing! I quietly start thinking of songs to sing, hmmmm maybe some Rihanna or Shakira, and who else? Maybe something will inspire me for the second one, or Selena is always a good backup, Ready come and get it or love you like a love song or anything of hers is always good!! "Hey Fel you ready? We should be far enough away, wanna start us off!" "Sure!" And when I start the guys stop to look back at us, and when Vicky joins in and we pass them, they are still standing still, staring at us!

 

Eventually the big guy catches up, I can see how happy is, his eyes never leave her, and I can see Shi Jin a bit behind us. We finish the song and she looks at me, "Go ahead!" I opt for 'I want you to know' which Selena sings in! She smiles and joins in, and after we finish that one we are near a river. "We are gonna stop here for a bit!" she says to me. "Is the water safe to drink?" I ask being parched, she gives me a silly grin, "and good for washing and swimming too!"

 

I watch as she wades in and dives under then stands up a ways away, "Not very deep!" If that wasn't an invitation I have no idea what it was, so I wade in after her and follow suit. The water is so cold, but refreshing and clean, I can see my feet clearly touching bottom. The big guy comes in but Shi Jin just stands there watching. Vicky splashes me and we have a little splash fight, laughing the entire time. "Oh Vick there aren't any piranhas or weird thingies that go up in you here right?" She giggles, "That's only in the Amazon, and Dad warned us not to go swimming there! But I'm sure there are other fish here but I doubt they are man-eaters!"

 

"Man eating fish? Like those big ones Li Jun talks about in the open ocean?" Mr. Beefcake says. Vicky turns to him, "Did he say they were as big as a building or had a lot of sharp teeth?", "He has spoken of both but I thought it was the same creature?" he answers back. I giggle, "The really big one is probably a whale, they are mammals like us, not fish, they give birth to live babies. But the other would be a shark, with endless rows of sharp teeth, and are man-eaters but most whales are harmless, except the killer whales, and then only provoked!"

 

"How do you know all these things?" Shi Jin asks while sitting down on a rock not far from us. "Most of this stuff we learned as kids in school, probably what second grade or so, we would of been what, seven years old?" I say. Vicky nods and adds, "Plus we live on the coast, so we know a lot about the ocean in general, and we both took oceanography in tenth grade." Shi Jin looks at us questioningly, "How many years of school must you have?"

 

Wow school must be really different here. "Well for the basics thirteen years! You start at four or five years old and to graduate you end up being seventeen or eighteen. Or odd like us and be nineteen, cause mom decided to hold us back a year." Vicky adds on, "And then if you want to specialize in something it's another year to ten, in college or university, like we are supposed to be going to!" I look at her and she's looking at her big guy. She must really love him if she's thinking what I think she is, throwing away all that hard work for a guy!

 

"What would you need ten extra years for?" he asks, she answers "Doctors and surgeons, and some lawyers!" I laugh, "Mine was only three years, full of art, in all its beautiful forms, from sculpture to painting, there's even metalwork. I can't wait, plus Grey and Julie will be there too. And I even have a job lined up at the campus cafe!" "Fel !", Vic snaps, I look up and Mr. Beefcake is looking a bit sad at Vicky. "Oh ! Sorry! Haven't you guys talked about it?" I say. He turns around and walks off in the water, "Wait!" she yells after him, "Shi Jin take her to the swing, we will meet you there later, if we aren't back in an hour take her back to the compound!"

 

"Felly" he says as he moves to the shore, holding out his hand to me. "I just figured they had talked about all of it!", "Maybe she finds it hard to talk to him about it, because it bothers her?" he says. We walk to the swing and I'm getting a bit cold from my clothes being wet. "I gotta take these off and wring them out a bit, they'll dry faster that way!" Shi Jin blushes and offers me his vest, shirt and scarf, and he is pretty yummy looking under all of it. After I change and make a makeshift outfit out of what he gave me, I wring out my clothes and he's nice enough to climb up the tree and put them so they can dry a bit more.  "Thanks!" I tell him, "Are you cold?" he asks, "Just a bit, but the wind will help my clothes dry faster!" He comes over and grabs my hand, we walk over to the tree and he sits down holding my back to his front, hugging me from behind! "Is this better!", I can feel the heat from his body warming my back, "Mmm yeah, nice and warm! Thanks!" Shi Jin rubs my arms, I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, "Thanks again for last night too!" He stops for a few seconds and then continues, "You already thanked me!" he whispers in my ear.

 

He doesn't strike me as the type to put the moves on a girl, and his kissing could use some work as well. Hmm well I'm a bit warmer now, "My back is warm now but my front is cold, is it okay for me to turn around?" Not answering he opens his arms for me, I turn around on my knees and hug him tightly laying my head on his shoulder. Putting his arms back around me to keep me warm, "You are such a sweet guy, how come some girl hasn't snatched you up yet?" Smiling he chuckles, "I don't understand women, they play too many games, even the not real ones!"  Hmmm does this have something to do with Sugar? Now that I think back he always seems a bit uncomfortable when they are near each other, something must of happened when Sugar was dressed as a girl. "You know that I am all real girl, right?", "Of course I know, sometimes I forget things like girls and boys, and focus too much on other things but I do know!" I want to give him a good memory of me, maybe one to erase the one of Sugar he has stuck in his head.

 

"Shi Jin, can I kiss you again?", I can feel his body go stiff, "Are they doing that again?" Oh yeah he probably thinks it's because of that, "No, I just want to, I want you to have a good memory of me, one that will remind you that I'm always a girl!" He strokes my hair, "I have plenty of good memories of you, and we will have more while you are here, you don't have to..". I lean in and start kissing his neck and up to his ear, "But I want to! Please?"  He pulls me away from him and looks at me, "Felly, are you doing these things with the others as well?" I look down, "Yes, I won't lie, I get lonely and need to be touched and kissed and loved. I am young and want to have some fun while I am here, I don't want a commitment or forever, I have to go back home, for school, and Mom, I realize Vicky wants to stay because of him, but she won't she is a stickler for the rules, and her commitment to school is written in stone! She has been talking about it and planning for it, literally for years!"

 

He pulls me back in for a hug, "Let's just stay like this for now!" he whispers in my hair, "This is a good memory!" I sigh and lay my head back down on his shoulder, it's so peaceful and comfortable, I end up falling back asleep. Apparently so did he because we wake up later to Vicky yelling to us, "Sorry we took so long, we talked and fought sorta and made up, we are good now, we are gonna talk more tonight after he gets some time to think about things!" I look and he isn't with her, she notices, "Oh he's just down the hill, waiting and thinking! We will wait for you down there!"  Shi Jin looks at me, "Your clothes should be dry, let me get them for you." After I change and he puts his back on we go down the hill to meet up with Vic and her guy and head back. We don't bother jogging, all of us are deep in thought, it's a very quiet walk back. Once we get back and get some breakfast into us, the big guys pulls Vicky aside again, and Sweetness with Sugar, and come to find me. "Felly did you go for your run already?" Sweetness asks, "Yeah and we went for a swim too."

 

The swim was really nice and refreshing, but skinny dipping would of been better, there's always next time. Oh maybe I could make some bikinis for us, although I would totally sunbathe naked, get some colour on me! Then again this place is a bit backwards, or maybe it's whatever time we are in? But all these guys are so shy and sweet, and really nice, I feel kinda bad for using them, ugg Fel grow a backbone! "Fel what are you doing?" Vicky says, and I look up and the guys are all just watching me, "Uhh nothing just thinking! Hey it would totally be easy to make a pair of string bikini for each of us, come to Sugar's room later and help!"

 

She smiles and nods, "Yeah, Li Kui says he doesn't like it when others see me naked, it makes him angry, but a bikini is technically clothing, just not much! .. I'm in!" She then looks at Shi Jin, "Come on Dragon Boy, let's go do some more training, maybe I'll show you a few tricks, so you don't cut your hand anymore!"  We both look down at his hand and there's no bandage there, barely a scar. "Hey where's the bandage?", I ask, "It's all better!" he answers. "Did Doctor An Daoquan, do something?" Vic asks, "No it was all better when I went to see him last night! I had forgotten as it didn't hurt, but remembered late." Vic and I look at each other then back at him, she takes his hand and presses down on it. "I know I put the stitches in right here! It shouldn't of healed that fast, hmmmm!" She sighs and shakes her head, "I gotta talk to Dad when he gets back!", then walks out.

 

No idea what she was on about, but happy his hand is better! "I'm glad it's better!" I say to him as he rushes after her, he smiles and nods. "Felly you should go with Lu Fang to see Song Jiang, and once you are done there please come back to my room!" Sugar says to me. We go into the kitchen and Uncle's brother/ sister is there with Mr. Yummy cornered. "Song Qing, we are here for Song Jiang's food." Sweetness says, "Hey Mr. Yummy, and Uncle 2, what are you two doing?"  Uncle 2 grabs Mr. Yummy by the hand, "He keeps pushing me away, but I have him now!" "Cool, now whatcha gonna do with him?", I ask, they both look at me, Mr. Yummy a bit nervously. "Hmmm not sure yet, probably some kissing and touching.", "Yeah, that's lots of fun! Well since you are gonna be busy for the next while, should we just get Uncle's food from out front?" Uncle 2 smiles at me, "No Dear, his tray is made up right over there!", pointing to a tray with a blanket over it. "Thanks, oh and just so you know, if you need help tying him up, I'm pretty handy with knots, have fun!"

 

Sweetness grabs the tray and we go see Uncle, when we get there he's really tired, "Sorry I was up talking with An Daoquan and Yang Zhi till late and haven't gotten much rest. I will eat a bit and then go back to sleep!", "Uncle you should go outside more, you need more Vitamin B from the Sun! Plus you always told me that sunshine always cheers you up!" "Why thank you Felly, perhaps I will go for a stroll in the sun later! Lu Fang will you stay for a bit, I have a few questions for you!" I give them each a kiss on the cheek goodbye and head down to Sugar's room.

 

"Sugar!", I say going in, and there he is all dolled up in his girly clothes. "Felly, what do you think?", I walk over to him and look him up and down, and all around, "Damn you make such an elegant woman! But if you wanted to look sexier and more approachable I could show you a few things with makeup!" We end up discussing that for a while before he actually lets me change a few things, and he is actually happy with those changes and ends up practicing making those in his makeup! I get to making a pair of bikinis for Vic and I, after he gets me what passes for scissors along with a needle and thread.  It takes me about half an hour of constant sewing by hand to finish the bikinis and then I start on a shirt for me. I'll have to ask Vicky if she wants a shirt or tank or what, and which colors. "What have you made?" Sugar asks me after he changes back into his own clothes and has taken off all his other girly things. "Well I finished the bikinis for me and Vicky, and now I've started on a shirt for me and maybe I'll take that other dress that Vicky had and turn that into a skirt for me and she wanted me to make her an extra shirt too, but she'll probably need a pair of pants or something too"

 

He looks at the bikinis that I pointed to, and picks them up, "Are these undergarments of some sort?" Laughing I answer him, "No you wear them swimming or laying out!" He shakes his head, "And how do you wear them?" I grab a set and go behind his screen and change quickly into it, when I come out his jaw just about hits the floor.  "Do you like it?", he nods and comes closer, "I see now how easy it is for you to put on, with the ties and such, but isn't it dangerous as well, after all just one small pull or two and you would be without anything!" I smile at him, walking right up to him, "Oh Sugar this isn't for my benefit, this is so we don't distract too many people swimming or traveling back and forth from swimming. I would much rather go naked, and I love my body so I don't mind showing it off or people touching me either!"  He looks at me, and his eyes go all soft, but then Sweetness comes to get him as he is needed for a meeting. "I'll just stay here and sew some more!" They both nod and Sweetness gives me a sad smile as he leaves, I end up working on and finishing a shirt for me, and starting on a skirt to go with it, before anyone comes back.


	14. Fallen Future Falling

Chapter Vicky

 

Big hands roaming my body, I already recognized those rough hands and know exactly who it is, waking up in the dark to him touching me. "Vicky I want you badly right now!", he kisses me and I hug him tightly as he moves himself inside of me, "Li Kui, ohhh I love you!" We make love until we are both satisfied, and he holds me in his arms afterward kissing my neck. "I could get used to this, every night and morning. But more than that just the feel of you here with me in my arms!" I could almost cry, he is so sweet.  "I have to tell you some things, so please try and not get angry. I met Yang Zhi at the river today, he thought I was a mermaid." I turn and look at him, "I saw him too, and told him to take the other path! I take it he didn't follow my advice." "No his horse was thirsty!" I answer back, "And did something happen?" he says looking deep in my eyes, "No but he did see me! All of me!" He lets out a big sigh, "Oh I thought you were going to tell me that you changed your mind and want him instead, you had me worried!"

 

He kisses me, "I don't like them seeing you but, I would rather them see you than have you. I'm greedy for you and want you all to myself!", I hug him back and tell him, "I only want you! There's no one who has ever treated me how you do, and you're the only one I have ever felt this deep of a connection so fast, it's like you were made for me!" We snuggle and kiss some more then he asks, "Was there more?"  Ugg yes Li Jun, I decide not to rat him out, in case he really is trying to test me, "Well you know how I promised you that I wouldn't hurt Li Jun, I need to break that promise, or bend it sorta, he's my sparring partner tomorrow, and I shouldn't have to hold back!" He chuckles, "Is that all?", I nod, "As long as you don't seriously hurt him or kill him, it's fine. But he is a big guy like me and won't fall so easily." "Just so we are clear, broken bones are fine but anything life threatening is a No!" He laughs and kisses me again, "Yes". Great now I can beat his ass, and don't have to worry about Li Kui being angry.

 

"Thanks", I say, "For what?", I look at him and sigh, "For everything! This here with you is such a gift to me, I will cherish it forever." "You are so strange and surprising at times!" he laughs at me, shaking his head, "Were you scared of Yang Zhi?" This time I laugh, "No he's not scary at all, he's actually really nice, polite and sweet. We talked as we walked back here and even had supper together and talked more." "About what?", "We talked about you, and us, and he told me about himself, and he gave me some things to think about. Oh I told him I would introduce him to Felly!"  He holds me, not saying a word, "Li Kui, will you always remember me?", "Of course, but you aren't going anywhere.", "I .. I don't want to.. but the Magic that brought us here, might have other ideas, or might reverse or something." He grabs me roughly and looks into my eyes, "No, you can't leave, I want you to stay!", "I want to, with all my heart!", I say looking at him, he hugs me tight to his chest.

 

"I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me!" He really does love me, and a few stray tears fall onto him, "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" he says leaning back to look at me clearly. "No it's just nice to be wanted like this.", he looks at me a bit surprised, "You said you had a man before? Did he not want you?" I sigh, "He wanted me, but only for revenge. The guy I was seeing before him, was cheating on me and we had broken up, and this other guy was seeing the girl that he cheated on me with. We ended up going out and doing things but it was more for revenge against them for hurting us than anything. We became friends sorta and at the end he really opened up my eyes!"

 

He looks at me and cups my cheek in his big rough hand, "He was very stupid, how could he not want you in every way." Tenderly he kisses me, I sigh and smile at him, "We should probably get some more sleep, I have more training and I'm sure you'll have plenty of work too!" He nods, kisses me again, and soon thereafter we fall asleep peacefully.  I hear a knock at the door the next morning, "It's Shi Jin, I will meet you in the courtyard!", I look over and Li Kui is waking up. "Wanna come jogging with us?" I ask him, "Mmmm I will be running all day long!" he answers. "Oh well I was gonna suggest the river again, and you could wash up and we could maybe do what we did the other time we were there!" He then really looks at me, then lets out a big sigh, "Okay" he mumbles. Yay, I smile at him, and he laughs, "You look so happy!"

 

"Of course, this means a bit more time with you today!", I say and he kisses my forehead. We get dressed quickly and meet Shi Jin in the courtyard, "Did you forget Felly again?" I ask him, "She is not my responsibility, you are!", "But I told you she had agreed to go with us this morning, never mind I will go get her!" "Wait, I saw her last night, I think she slept in Wu Yong's room." Shi Jin says quickly, "Fine you go check there and we will check the other room." I reply.  We find her cleaning up the room, "Hey Fel, ready to go?" I ask, "Yup, hey where is Shi Jin?" I laugh, "He said he saw you last night and thought you were in Wu Yong's room, so he went there to look for you, we came here to check." She turns to Li Kui, "So Mr. Beefcake are you coming jogging with us?", "My name is Li Kui, why do you call me this other name? But yes, I will go running with you this morning before I have to go running for the rest of the day."

 

She bursts out laughing, and I whisper in his ear, "Remember the river, me and you!", he kisses my cheek lightly, "Lets get going!" I say out loud, taking him by the hand. We meet up with Shi Jin and head out for our jog, I hear Li Kui tell Shi Jin where to head for, so I hang back with Felly while the guys are ahead of us. "Vic, wanna do like we do at home?", "Sure once we are far enough away to not wake anyone up! Think of two and I will think of two too! Rock, Paper, Scissors for who goes first?" I suggest. "Nah, you can go first!" she offers, "Oh then I want Miss Moving On!" I reply back.  I can tell she's thinking hard about music, and so I let her be and think of a second song for myself. I figure we are far enough away, "Hey Fel you ready? We should be far enough away, wanna start us off!" "Sure!" Once she starts, and the guys notice, they stop to look back at us, and when I join in and we pass them, they are still standing still, staring at us!

 

Li Kui catches up quickly, and Shi Jin is a bit behind us, we finish the song and I look at Felly, "Go ahead!" She starts to sing 'I want you to know' by Zedd featuring Selena Gomez, I smile and join in, and after we finish that one we are near the river. "We are gonna stop here for a bit!" I say, "Is the water safe to drink?" she asks, I give her a grin, "and good for washing and swimming too!"  Wading in, I dive under then stand up a ways away, "Not very deep!" The smile on her face says it all, and as fast as that, she wades in and dives down. Li Kui comes in but Shi Jin just stands there watching, I start a small splash fight with Fel, laughing the entire time. "Oh Vick there aren't any piranhas or weird thingies that go up in you here right?" I giggle, "That's only in the Amazon, and Dad warned us not to go swimming there! But I'm sure there are other fish here but I doubt they are man-eaters!"

 

"Man eating fish? Like those big ones Li Jun talks about in the open ocean?" Li Kui says. Turning to him, "Did he say they were as big as a building or had a lot of sharp teeth?", "He has spoken of both but I thought it was the same creature?" he answers back confused. Felly giggles, "The really big one is probably a whale, they are mammals like us, not fish, they give birth to live babies. But the other would be a shark, with endless rows of sharp teeth, and are man-eaters but most whales are harmless, except the killer whales, and then only provoked!"

 

"How do you know all these things?" Shi Jin asks while sitting down on a rock not far from us. "Most of this stuff we learned as kids in school, probably what second grade or so, we would of been what, seven years old?" Felly answers. Nodding I add, "Plus we live on the coast, so we know a lot about the ocean in general, and we both took oceanography in tenth grade." Shi Jin looks at us questioningly, "How many years of school must you have?"  Most likely school here must be limited, "Well for the basics thirteen years! You start at four or five years old and to graduate you end up being seventeen or eighteen. Or odd like us and be nineteen, cause mom decided to hold us back a year." Fel answers. "And then if you want to specialize in something it's another year to ten, in college or university, like we are supposed to be going to!" I add as I look at Li Kui, who looks extremely confused.

 

"What would you need ten extra years for?" he asks, I answer "Doctors and surgeons, and some lawyers!" Felly giggles, "Mine was only three years, full of art, in all its beautiful forms, from sculpture to painting, there's even metalwork. I can't wait, plus Grey and Julie will be there too. And I even have a job lined up at the campus cafe!" "Fel !", I snap, noticing that my sweetie is getting angry and upset, "Oh ! Sorry! Haven't you guys talked about it?". He turns around and walks off in the water, "Wait!" I yell after him, "Shi Jin take her to the swing, we will meet you there later, if we aren't back in an hour or so take her back to the compound!"  Eventually I catch up to him, "Vicky I don't understand." he says when I grab his hand, and he has such a sad look in his eyes. "Please sit so we can talk.", he slumps down right in the water, then he pulls me into his arms. I feel like he's on edge, " I love you, and nothing is going to change how I feel, but this world here that we are in, is not the same world Felly and I are from. We were brought here through magic, which is rare in my world, enough to make it just a myth." "Just tell me you won't leave!" he says smoothing down my hair, ohhh how I would love to, "I can't, no matter how much I want to. Because I have no idea! And it kills me just a little bit all the time, knowing that someday I may have to say goodbye to you!"

 

"I want you to, no need you to stay, please?" I look up at him, and I can already feel my tears falling, I hear him gasp, "I didn't mean to make you cry, I just want to be with you always!" He gently kisses my tears away, "If somehow I have a choice in all this, then ...". Would I really throw it all away for him, could I actually make some kind of a difference here? "Vicky?", "Li Kui I would pick you, my sister would hate me but I would pick you and stay! But remember we don't know how the magic works, how we got here and how we got our Destiny Stars, or even if we can stay or go back, it's all unknown."  "You've been thinking about all of this?" he says as he pulls me up to meet him eye to eye, "Yeah, I feel like it's a threat looming over me at all times". He gently rubs his thumb over my cheek, "I know we don't talk enough, sometimes I just don't understand. But I want to know, if things are bothering you. I .. I want to know everything about you!" My heart skip a beat, it's so sweet that he wants to know everything. "It's partly my fault too, usually we are less talk more physical, and I don't want to burden you with all my thoughts, feelings and worries." "It's not a burden, I want to know!" he says sweetly, "Are you sure you want to know?" I ask, "I don't want you freaking out, and angry over something I misunderstand or something!"

 

He sighs and kisses me, "Then tell me whatever you want when you want, at your own speed. But please share with me, I really want to know. It actually hurt a bit yesterday when I saw Shi Jin was comforting you, over something we have never really talked about." I look at him shocked, "I never realized, I'm sorry I will make sure to make time for us to talk more, from now on!"  "So your world, it sounds very .. different from here, can you tell me more?", I smile at him, "It is very different, but what would you like to know?" He hesitates, "If you go back, you were planning on going for more school?" "Yes, I was planning on going to school to become a lawyer!", "What is a lawyer?", "A lawyer is a person who argues and fights for the rights of people and businesses, when they are wronged by other people and businesses. It's all done through the courts and government, with laws." "So a bit like what we are doing, except we use weapons and kill people." "I nod, yeah sorta but I will be using my words and laws written in books, and from what I understand you don't really work with the government."

 

"But what is your world like that you wouldn't have to use weapons to protect yourself." he asks tilting his head. "Oh there are plenty of weapons, some so powerful that they can make cities disappear in minutes. But my country is a good country, Canada - they have been the peacekeepers in many wars, we have also been a refuge for many people throughout history. We are a country of open arms, most are welcome, and we try not to discriminate against anyone, we have faltered at times but we try our best!"  He smiles at me, "That sounds like a good place.", "It is, or will be, I'm not sure yet. The time is all messed up in my head." "What do you mean?", I take a deep breath, "To me, this is the far past, I'm not sure how far but probably at least 500 years or more. My country is a new one only 150 years old, although my hometown is way older, almost 365 years old. So chances are that the first Europeans may have not even reached the coast of my country yet!" He looks really shocked, "So you are from the future, but you are Dai Zong's daughter?"

 

Shaking my head, "I know it's confusing because he looks so much like my real Dad, even sounds and acts like him.", "Real Dad?" I sigh, "Unless he was brought here by magic like we were, I doubt he is actually my real Dad, but he's agreed to take his place while we are here, and he can sense the family bond we have with him, just like.." "Your real father." I nod, "So why are you all saying he is your father?" he asks, "Felly, she is delicate and reacts badly to things, plus her thinking that he is our real Dad, and me being here with her are probably the only things keeping her sane right now. She wasn't exactly stable before we came here."

 

He looks at me quizzically again, "What could she possibly do?" Sighing I look down, "Don't tell anyone but she almost killed her last boyfriend, that's why he doesn't want anything to do with her, although it's all his own fault for introducing her to those things. But I've made her promise only vanilla here, no dangerous things." He tilts my head up, "Explain!" he demands, "They were having kinky sex, using breath play, and well she almost suffocated him! I had to rush in to resuscitate him, she was in a total panic."  "Breath Play?" he asks, I slump, "Please Vicky, I want to understand!" Taking a calming breath, I explain, "Apparently when you strangle a person while having sex, it's supposed to make you feel it more, or give them some kind of a high. That jerk was the one who asked her to do that to him, and he freaked out at her calling her a deviant, when he was the one who introduced her to all that kind of stuff." He pulls me in tight for a hug, "You don't...", "No, don't even worry, I am not like that, ... I .. I .. like .. other things."

 

"What kind of other things?", he says looking down at me with a devilish grin, "Oh now you want to know, well what about you, what do you like to do?" He laughs, "I like to do you, any way you like, you just have to tell me!" He then proceeds to kiss me silly, and I guess we are okay, but I still get a sense of sadness from him. "We should go back and get Felly and Shi Jin." he suggests, "Are we okay?", I ask him, "No more secrets, I love you, please tell me anything, you aren't alone here!"  He has such a big heart, I kiss him in response, "Thanks!" he blushes a bit, but then kisses me again. We walk over to where the swing is and can see them hugging, "Can you go get them, I need some time to think about everything you told me." I nod understanding that it's going to take time for him to understand then process it all. I run over and yell to them, "Sorry we took so long, we talked and sorta made up, we are good now, we are gonna talk more tonight after he gets some time to think about things!" They look surprised, and Felly looks around, "Oh he's just down the hill, waiting and thinking! We will wait for you down there!"

 

I go back down to Li Kui, "Sorry we didn't get to do... what I promised you." "You .. I.. that's not why I love you, it helps but, I love you!" I giggle, "I know, I understand, but if you have time I would like to make it up to you when we get back." He gets that devilish grin again, "Only if you tell me what the other things you like are!" Now he's bargaining, fine but I won't make it too easy, "I will think about it, but it's a bit embarrassing!"  We all walk back quietly, but he at least holds my hand, and I catch him looking at Felly a few times. Once we get back and get some breakfast into us, he pulls me aside, "As much as I would love to take you back to our room and show you how much I love you, I really must get to work." I pout, so he picks me up and kisses me soundly over and over again, "Vicky I really think you should at least tell Song Jiang about Felly, I don't really understand everything you told me but he is the leader here, and should know."

 

I look at him, close my eyes and sigh, "Maybe I should wait so I can tell both him and Dad at the same time. It was hard enough for me to tell you!" He showers me with more kisses, "If that's what you want, he should be back in three or four more days. And I can go with you if you want me to." "Thank you, I'd like that!" I say hugging him, "Vicky, can I ask you again, would you be mine forever if you could." He is so serious, but I answer without even really thinking, "Of course, I want that now!".  After another kiss he leaves to go to work, so I go back in to find Felly thinking hard, with her hands going, and the guys all watching her as if they aren't sure what is going on. "Fel what are you doing?" I say to her, "Uhh nothing just thinking! Hey it would totally be easy to make a pair of string bikini for each of us, come to Sugar's room later and help!" Nodding I reply, "Yeah, Li Kui says he doesn't like it when others see me naked, it makes him angry, but a bikini is technically clothing, just not much! .. I'm in!"

 

Looking at Shi Jin, "Come on Dragon Boy, let's go do some more training, maybe I'll show you a few tricks, so you don't cut your hand anymore!" We both look down at his hand and there's no bandage there, barely a scar. "Hey where's the bandage?", Felly asks, "It's all better!" he answers. "Did Doctor An Daoquan, do something?" I ask, "No it was all better when I went to see him last night! I had forgotten as it didn't hurt, but remembered late."  We look at each other then back at him, taking his hand, I press down on it. "I know I put the stitches in right here! It shouldn't of healed that fast, hmmmm!" How the hell is this possible, maybe we aren't in the past at all, maybe this is some sort of weird alternate universe or something, fuck now I'm getting a headache, I sigh and shake my head, "I gotta talk to Dad when he gets back!", then I walk out.

 

Shi Jin finds me in the courtyard stretching out, "Vicky can I ask you a few things?", "Sure why not." I answer rolling my eyes. I'm getting a bit sick of all the talking, and thinking, I'd rather just get on with the training. "How do you run and sing at the same time?", it surprises me so much I laugh, "Practice, the whole band would go jogging to boost our stamina, and we just never stopped, it also helps with our lung capacity too. Was there anything else?" He comes closer and asks, "Are you okay, first?", "Yeah, he's just getting a taste of what I have to deal with all the time, but as long as he's okay, I'll be fine!" He nods to me and then comes even closer, "What is going on with Felly?"

 

I freeze, "Did something else happen?", he backs off shocked, "No she just... seemed a bit off. She seems very lonely." I march right over to him and point my finger in his face, then change my mind, he looks too sincere, "She has been through a lot, and I blame myself for not watching over her better, so if you have a problem with her tell me. I will do everything I can, to fix whatever I can." My shoulders slump as I look down and turn away, he grabs my shoulder but then Yang Zhi yells over to us! "Good morning Vicky, and Shi Jin!"

 

Before Yang Zhi walks over, Shi Jin whispers in my ear, "I just care about you both, as friends." I look at him and he still looks sincere, so I nod, "I hope I'm not interrupting you both?" Yang Zhi says as he reaches us, "No I'm just stretching, our run this morning was cut short on account of communication errors. So I figured I would do some more stretches and weapons practice before I get to do some sparring!" "Communication errors, hmmm sounds complicated!" he laughs, good he gets it! Shi Jin just shakes his head, "Is there anything I can do to help? Song Jiang hasn't assigned me any duties while I am here. So until Dai Zong gets back, I guess I have a lot of free time." I smile at him, "No I can stretch on my own, but I can always use a friend or two to talk to." I look back over at Shi Jin and he nods back at me.

 

"Actually Yang Zhi, would you be able to help me get some weapons for Vicky to practice with, while she finishes stretching.", "Yes, glad to be helpful." They go off and I enjoy the peace and quiet, and stretch some more. Sitting down in the grassy area I spread my legs into the splits and lean forward. "I have no idea how you can do that." Shi Jin says as he walk back over, "It does look a bit unnatural." Yang Zhi adds. I brace my arms and use my core muscles to lift my legs above my head and bring them in together and position myself like a handstand, then up. I look over to them and they are staring again, "I know it's not very graceful, Felly is much more flexible and can do that a lot faster and cleaner."

 

I look over and they have a wider assortment of weapons, "We brought you the ones you chose yesterday and a few others to try out." Shi Jin says, I nod to him and look at the new ones. "Did you want to try the knife throwing again?" I ask him, "Perhaps later." he answers, "I would like to see this." Yang Zhi adds. I pick up the knives, and there's a larger one there as well for some odd reason, testing the weight of that one I can use it as an anchor for my cloth! I throw that one nice and high, sticking solidly in the wall, I walk over unwinding the scarf from my neck, and tie the ends together, hook it over the handle of the knife and let it flap in the breeze!

 

Once back to my starting point next to the table I take the smaller knives and throw them in a pattern, finishing off with the last one bringing my scarf to a standstill. "You did not get any of them into the center, I don't understand?" Shi Jin says. "I made a picture, instead." I answer back, Yang Zhi goes over and laughs, "It is a person smiling, look two eyes and a mouth. Very good!" Well at least he is happy, he removes all the knives for me and returns my scarf, placing it over my head. "Please show me more of what you can do, I want to know everything about you." I know he means it as friends but my heart jumps for a second, most of my guy friends just consider me, one do the guys, only Li Kui has ever really treated me like a girl and it's funny cause Li Kui said almost the same thing earlier.

 

We go through all the weapons, and they both show me some moves with the new weapons. "I will be right back Vicky, I would like you to try out my saber." Yang Zhi says as he runs off, but Wu Yong and Lu Fang come over, "Shi Jin we have a meeting. And Vicky can you tell me what a bikini is?" Wu Yong demands. I laugh, "It's a few small items of clothing that only cover the most sensitive areas, did Felly finish?" I ask. "That wasn't some kind of undergarment?" Lu Fang asks, "No you wear it swimming or sun worshiping! Is she still down there?" They nod yes, "I'll wait for Yang Zhi, first!" I say.

 

 

 

Chapter

Felly

 

"Hey little sister, got a new friend for you to meet!", I turn and see Vic with a guy I haven't noticed before, kinda cute even with the tattoo over his eye. I stand up and he blushes and looks down, "Whaddaya think?" I turn around in a pirouette. "Looks great! Any chance you made two?" Vicky asks, "Of course, and finished a cute little top, and started on a skirt!", "That reminds me, can you make me as close as you can a T, and I will need something durable for pants too! Oohs sorry, I forgot to introduce you, Yang Zhi, this is my sister Felly."

 

He looks up for a few seconds then looks back down, "Did you warn him about me?" I ask. "No it's no use, you're just gonna do what you want anyways!" I laugh and smile at her, soooo true, so I walk up to him, and he keeps looking down. "Hi, Yang Zhi!" his eyes pop up to mine, and he has a surprised look, "Hello." he says and I hug him, he backs up but I follow, not letting go. "She likes to say hello with hugs, and she won't let go until you hug her back properly! Oh hey is this one mine?" Vicky says. "Duh, number one probably wouldn't wear one, but I might make her one anyways!"

 

"Great, I'll try it on!", and she goes behind the screen to change, meanwhile Yang Zhi has backed us up into a corner. I look up at him, "Do you not like Girls, or hugs?", now he is looking up at the ceiling. "Uhhh yes, I like both but you have barely any clothing on!", "I know that, if you pull the ties, then I wouldn't have anything on at all!" I whisper to him. Up close he's even cuter, and kinda shy, but he is solid under these clothes. "If you don't do something soon, I might have to.." I add after, he gulps loudly, "What am I to do?" he asks quietly sneaking a peek down at me.  "Oh yours is the same colour as well, and extra symbols, but not the same as your sister." he says as he traces the outline of my new circle star tattoo, "Hmmm oh!" Bending down closer to look at it, I see my opportunity and kiss him, I feel the shock go through him at first but then he melts into it, kissing me back. As we kiss I feel his hand against my breast, kneading it gently and his other arm finally hugs me back bringing me flush against him.

 

"Fel, you did a great job, thanks! Hey, we should go swimming, the others are all at a meeting we could go to the docks?" Vicky says, coming out from behind the screen. I let go of Yang Zhi, although I don't want to, his kiss just sent a zap right through me. "Yeah that sounds like fun, can you swim Yang Zhi?", he nods, and is turning beet red, "Lets go!" I say, and we march off, with me holding Yang Zhi's hand, Vic stops for a sec to pocket a knife, a few people stop and stare as we make our way down. I hear a few words like "Beast" and "Devil", not to mention a few requests to take the rest off, his hand tightens a few times but it's so comfortable with my little one in his big one.

 

At the dock, Vicky sees someone she knows in a boat and starts waving "Hey Zhang Shun!", he rows over, "Vicky, hello, did you want your tour of the ships today?" "No today we just came to do some swimming, this is my sister Felly, and do you know Yang Zhi?" His eyes go down, "Only by reputation! So is there anything I can do for you?" Vicky doesn't miss a beat, "Yeah, I just need to know about the waters here, shoals, rocks and such, and how deep it is here off the end of the dock!" He smiles at her, "Well there aren't many rocks and such at the end of the dock, but there are a few deeper out but not so high up as they would scrape the boats, and the end of the dock is always in waters well deeper than you are tall." "Thank-you!" we both say together, "Not a problem, enjoy your swim, and please let me know when you would like to visit the ships! I have to go get the boss's breakfast ready, he's still sleeping and probably hung over."

 

We wave good bye, but Vicky ends up just jumping in and swimming along with him in the boat chatting. "Are you gonna come in with me?" I ask Yang Zhi, "I am not a very good swimmer." he says shyly. "I can help, both of us have our lifeguard courses and can swim like fishies." He laughs, "I saw Vicky swimming yesterday, that is what she was doing when I met her, I thought she was a mermaid or water spirit!" "So you'll come in with me?", he nods and I watch him as he takes each item of clothing off, leaving only something like a loincloth. He walks over with his hands in front of him, an his head lowered but I can see his ears are a bit red, what I can't ignore is the fact he has the body of a god. Naughty thoughts twirl around in my head, licking his eight pack and other places. "Are you ready?" I ask, offering my hand, he takes it, "Remember to jump in feet first, just in case it's not as deep as they say." He looks at me, "Why?", "Because broken bones in your legs will heal, a broken neck won't!" he nods, we walk to the edge and jump in feet first.

 

He still has my hand and panics a bit as he tries to reach the surface, I pull him to give him the boost he needs. "Can you tread water or float?", "Yes" he answers, he looks so down, "Are you okay?" I ask, "Sorry for..", I laugh, "It's okay, we have been swimming since before we were a year old, real water babies. And it's funny that you thought Vicky was a mermaid, because we both know how to swim with a tail, and have both gone swimming with the dolphins and manatees, oh yeah you guys call them something different here ummm dugong or sea cows, I think!" He nods, "Make sure you let me know if you don't feel okay, or get tired, I'll take care of you!" I add.

 

OMG Fel, you are a total idiot, I'll take care of you, like this god needs a babysitter, ugg moron! We play around a bit splashing, and Vicky comes back with a long piece of kelp and puts it up on the dock, "I'm gonna get some more, got an idea, keep an eye out for me, I'm diving to the bottom." "Roger that!" I answer and give her a thumbs up. "Well, now how about you tell me about yourself." I say getting even closer to Yang Zhi, "There's not much to tell, my ancestor was a great general, so I trained and joined the army as well, following in his footsteps but things went badly and somehow I ended up the leader of Mount Twin Dragons, fighting the forces I once was a member of." I splash him, "Not much to tell huh?", he smiles and laughs, damn he's even cuter when he smiles, why is my heart pounding so hard.

 

"What about your family?", he shakes his head, "I'm the last." "Oh sorry!", he grabs me, "It's fine, they've been gone for years, but at least I have my memories of them." All of a sudden, Vicky pops up and hands me another two long rows of kelp, "What I wouldn't give for a decent mask and snorkel, glad the water is so clear, but I did find a few skeletons down there." "People?" I ask, she nods "Zhang Shun did warn me that the navy has their own brand of justice. Anyways probably two or three more dives and we should have enough!"

 

She dives down again, and he pulls me even closer, "Now it's your turn, tell me everything about you!" "Well you've already met Vicky so you probably know a bunch of stuff, so if you want to know just about me, I love singing, dancing, different art mediums like sewing, painting and drawing, oh I'm also a gymnast, Shi Jin didn't know that word but when I showed him he understood. But I can show you later if you like." He nods and smiles that fantastic happy smile, damn it it's not fair he's so hot! "You're not scared of me?", "No, are you scared of me?", "No, the opposite I am quite captured by you, it has been a very long time since anyone has hugged or kissed me, I had almost forgotten how." He's looking at my lips again, "She should be back up in a few seconds." I say and his eyes flash to mine, "When she goes back down again, you can have more hugs and kisses if you like."

 

Sure enough she comes up like clockwork, "One more time, then I'm taking a break!" She says, then she looks back at us, "Everything okay?" "Yeah just talking! I won't hurt him! Promise!", "Okay" she says before she dives back down. I turn to him, and back him up against the dock, "Where were we before she came up? Hugs and kisses." He smiles and pulls me tightly against him with one arm as he holds onto the dock with the other, mmmm a man of action, good, I wrap my arms around his neck.  Bending his head down he kisses me, and when I respond by kissing him back even more and opening my mouth, he takes advantage and in comes his tongue, he definitely has some experience. I wrap myself low around his waist, and can feel his hardness, wow hard even in cold water, hmmm interesting. He stops and looks at me for a moment, and it looks like he wants to ask me something when Vicky comes back up. I release him from my arms and legs but he holds me against him with his arm. "Wheeew, that was a workout! I'm just gonna crawl up on the dock and lay there for a bit, maybe catch some rays!"

 

"Yang Zhi says he's not that good of a swimmer, so we're gonna go in closer and practice where it's not too deep!", "Okay, but think of a good mermaid song for us to sing too while I take a break!" "Can do!", I take his hand and we move farther inland near the dock. Then I hear "Vicky?" and it's the big guy, he looks at me and I point to the end of the dock, where she just sits up. "Hey, sweetie!" she calls to him.  "Let's go over to those rocks over there, so they can have some privacy!" I say to Yang Zhi, he nods and ends up swimming there passably. "You know if you just kept your arms the right way, you would swim so much better." I demonstrate and show him how to hold his arms and after he tries it, "You're right it does work better! Thank you!" Luckily there is a bit of a ledge on one of the rocks that is underwater, he sits down on it and smiles at me. I come over and sit right down on his lap, putting my arms on his shoulders, he looks at me and hugs me tightly, and begins kissing my neck and ear, then moves to my lips.

 

"Felly, I'm only here for a little while .." he looks down, being shy, "It's okay I'm not looking for something long term, my longtime boyfriend and I just broke up about a month ago, so I'm just looking for some fun right now. I don't need my heart broken again, when we leave." He pulls me close again, smoothing down my hair, "I saw you last night with Shi Jin." "He is just a good friend who was helping me out in a time of need, I offered him more but he's not interested!"  "What did you offer him?", "To Shi Jin, I've only offered him kisses and hugs, others I've offered more and have been taken up on it." "So why do you do this?", "Because I want and need the touches, kisses, and more .. my life feels empty without it!" "Felly, what are you offering me?", "What do you want?", "What if I say that I want you?" "I'm right here, ready whenever you are!", "You are so beautiful, and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back."

 

I move my hand down and rub his sensitive hardness, "Don't hold back, I want you!" Kissing me, he pulls me even closer, "You don't think we are moving too fast?", "I can leave if you want me to?", "NO!" he says "I just wanted to give you the opportunity to run if you were scared of me." I look deeply into his eyes as I hold his head in my hands, "I don't see anything that scares me, but maybe you should be a bit scared of me." "Maybe I should but I'm not, you excite and amaze me."  He kisses me again and I feel his fingers rubbing between my legs, moving that small piece of cloth, I moan in his mouth and I grab him again and free him from his cloth as well. "Felly this is your last chance." he pants out into my ear, as he teases me, it feels so good and he knows what he's doing, "Ahhh I want you, please!" He lifts me up and is about to give me exactly what I want when we hear Vicky and Mr. Beefcake yelling for us. "Ignore them!" I say, and I can see that he really wants to but he's conflicted. "I see, it's okay there's always later!" I say to him, before kissing him.

 

"Hold still, and hold onto my legs!" I tell him as I position myself to stand up on the rock. Once I'm up I can see Vicky and the big guy, "Hey over here, we wanted to give you guys some privacy, we were just practicing some moves!" Yang Zhi takes this opportunity to tease me more while I'm busy, I feel him untie my bottoms and using his mouth and fingers on my most sensitive area, I almost cry out in pleasure. "Do you want us to come over there?" Vicky asks, "NO, we will .. just be a little .. longer!" I can see she is getting angry, "Where is he?", "He's right here, ..the ledge on this rock .. isn't very big."

 

"Yang Zhi, are you okay?" she asks, he stops teasing me and yells, "We are both fine!" I look down at him and he is smiling up at me, and I can't help but smile back. "Fine, we are going back to our room, I'm gonna tie all the kelp to the bottom rung of the ladder at the end of the dock, for next time! See you both at lunch!" she yells to us. "Okay see you later!" I yell back, he starts teasing me again and I just about fall, but he has a good grip on me. Looking down at him, "Yang Zhi, .. ahhh ..please .. stop .. teasing!"  He stops and lets me back down, which is good because my legs are feeling a bit wobbly from what he was doing. "Was it not good, it has been a while since I've had the opportunity to pleasure a woman like that." he says shyly. "Oh it was good, made me want you more!" I say looking at him, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I did as well, you taste so very good!" I smirk at him, "Maybe I should taste you too!" Blushing he looks down again, "Or I could just taste myself on you!" I move to kiss him again and he pulls me close kissing back just as frantic. His hands move to my hips and I can feel him rubbing against me, still big and hard.

 

Moaning in his mouth, I realize I want him so badly, more than any of the others, and I haven't even made a deal with him. "You feel so nice, kissing you, ohh Felly, can I take you like this, the others never wanted to see my face, but you don't mind.", "Why I love your face." We both freeze, I can't believe I just said that, Felicity you are a stupid moron! Why don't you just tell him that he's totally your type, you might be falling for him and you want to tie him up in your bedroom forever. I look down, he cups my cheek, "You don't have to lie to me, I know I am hideous. That is why they call me the Blue-faced Beast, it is also the reason why I must pay for any pleasure with a woman, and they insist that I either cover my face or they not look at me."

 

My heart melts, and a tear falls from my eye, I look back at him, "Why are you crying? Have you finally realized what kind of beast you have here in front of you?" Again he's beating himself up, "No, it's not that." I put my hand up and touch his mark, he closes his eyes and leans into my hand, I lean in and kiss his mark then move to his mouth. His eyes are still closed, it almost looks like he's in pain, "Why would I mind it, it matches mine and it's part of you, and I like you." That was the best cover up I could do, close enough to the truth, how crazy would it be to tell him what I really feel for him!

 

Opening his eyes he looks deep into mine, "You are being over kind, let us end this now as friends, and not cross that line." he looks away. "Why?", I ask, "I know when I am being lied to, or given only half truths, so either tell me the truth or go!" I hug him tightly, "I really do like you, a lot,... but I shouldn't of said love the first time. I told myself that I will never use that word "love" how I once did, but I'm an idiot and it slipped out." "Felly look at me!", I look and can see he is still angry, "That was the truth, and the other part?" he says handing me over my bikini bottom. "Let's get out of the water, I'm getting cold." I suggest.

 

We swim back to the dock and I watch him put most of his clothes back on, he hands me his jacket shirt thing. "Put it on, and warm up, please." he says, I nod and do as he asks, "Will you come to my room with me?" he asks, as he grabs my hand, "Yeah, sure." I say. We walk back in silence, he squeezes my hand and I look at him, "We need to talk!" he says as we get to his room.  As we go in I notice two separate piles of things and two bedrolls. "Don't worry about these things, he hasn't been here, he's been off drinking with Li Jun all day and night!" He releases a big sigh, then continues, "When you say so much it confuses me, and things that are only half truths are mixed in with real truth and lies, please just be honest with me."

 

"The other things I said were the truth, but I was trying to hide the fact that I am a bad girl, who has done bad things to others for fun, or my own personal pleasure. In fact you are probably way too good for me, I should just be away from people altogether, cause all I will do is hurt the ones I care about. I am a deviant, and can't hide my true nature forever, she tries to protect me, and I love her so much for it, but the day will come when she will look at me with hate in her eyes too, just like everyone else."  The tears start again, "They like the wrapping but not what's inside, all I am is Jason's worthless toy, and he's gone and thrown me away. I did almost kill him, but he asked me to, I just got so lost in the sensations. Love isn't real anyways, just a weird reaction in your brain, and sex is just easier, lying and telling them it's love is easier too. I won't fall for you, I will protect my heart and make it hard and cold. Only the sensation matter. But none of this matters anyways, because I am going home, and will most likely never ever come back here again!" I am sobbing, and can't stop, he's just looking at me, like I figured he would, crazy deviant devil girl!

 

Then he hugs me and holds me as I cry, "Shhhh, it's okay!" he tells me as he kisses my temple. "No, it's not, I am messed up in the head, he trained me to be his toy, to be dominated or dominant whatever mood he was in. Four long years, we had sex almost every day, now I crave it, crave the sensations. Do you know, he told me once that he was going to invite another guy to bed with us, that is how he decided to tell me he liked boys too."  "Felly, what do you want?", he says quietly, "I don't even know anymore! Will you just hold me, I can't seem to stop crying." "Of course!", he strokes my hair, and gives me little kisses on my head, as I let out all these built up emotions. "I warned you, you should be scared of me, you should run far away from me!", "No, I wouldn't do that!" he whispers, "I don't want to hurt you!", "You won't, I think you've been hurt enough, and maybe you need someone who will accept you as you are. I'm not sure I understand everything you said but I want to, and I want to help you."

 

"No just run, run far away, you are so sweet, and nice and everything, so perfect, I will end up doing bad things to you."... "Perfect?", he tilts my head up, "Stop it, Felly even if you don't want me, I will do everything I can to help you!" I close my eyes, "Don't you see, I want you too damn much that's how I know I will mess it up and hurt you. Everyone I love gets hurt by me!" I open my eyes, and he's staring in shock. "You .. love.. me?", "No, no I don't because love isn't real, you are too perfect to be real anyways, maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up and be in Dad's apartment with Vicky and we will go for gyozas, then karaoke with the girls."  Closing my eyes, I rest my head against his chest, "Felly, this is real, I am real." He kisses me gently, over and over again, "Felly, what do you want, what do you need." His kisses are like water to me dying in the Sahara. "Don't stop, I need more, please Yang Zhi." He kisses me deeper, and holds me tight against him, I move to touch him and he stops and looks at me again. "No, we need to talk, tell me how you feel about me, honestly!", "No! I just want to ..". He growls at me, like an animal, "I need to know!", I shake my head no, it's stupid to feel so much for someone I just met, oh my god is this what Vicky and her big guy are going through.

 

I push him away, "I can't think straight, what the hell is Vicky doing to me! She is so good at blocking how come all this is leaking through! I'm sorry, I .. I .. I'm an idiot, and you are so sweet, I wish ... I have to go!" I run out the door and straight to my room and close the door. What the fuck is going on with me! I crawl into the bed and cry, not sure how long but Vicky wakes me up later smoothing out my hair.  "Felly, why were you here crying, what's wrong?", I look up at her and she bends down to hug me, "What did you do, when you and the big guy left?" She rubs my back, "Nothing different, we talked, then kissed and other things, but I made sure to block for you!" Oh my head hurts, "No something leaked through, I was feeling all sorts of weird stuff." She backs off and looks at me, "Like what?" I shake my head, "Felt nice at first, almost like .. I dunno, sounds weird but like a big electric hug. But whatever you leaked through all those thoughts of love, and crap really messed with my brain!"

 

"Uggg Fel, I have been doing this for a long long time, I don't let it leak through, and I only forget to block when he surprises me, and the first few times because I hadn't gotten any in a while! Do you think maybe whatever was going on with you was actually you?" What??? No!!! There's no way, I mean he is so gorgeous but I want to flirt and have lots of fun! "No, it has to be you, all the feels, it's just like you! Remember I don't have a heart anymore, gave it up!"  She grabs me and shakes me, "Felly snap the fuck out of it, you aren't to blame. He is the bastard who made you this way, and it's all my fault for letting him, I should've been there to pull you back." "Vicky come to the Dark side, we have cookies!", she laughs, making me laugh. "Yes, and they are damn good cookies but, I've been to the dark side, and still visit occasionally but I will always be your Jedi, using the force to light the way. Follow the path of light Felly, give yourself a chance to find your own happiness."

 

Love, hers for me, unending I can feel it through our bond, "I only need your love Vicky, it's enough. Guys are just guys, they're all the same, only temporary. I only need them for the sensations, and when we go home they will just be a faded memory, and I probably won't even be that to them."  "Nope, we are not doing this, no way in hell are you gonna just keep doing this to me or yourself. I put up with it for a month at home, with Mom telling me to let you work through it on your own, and then for three weeks at Dad's where he said the same thing. Sorry I know you best, and I don't want to hurt you Felly but .."  She hugs me tightly, "I hate your pathetic self loathing, and if you don't smarten up, and move on, get stronger, learn from your mistakes then I will leave you behind. Then you won't even have my love!" I panic and push her away, then grab her back "Vicky, you .. you're not serious, I need you!", "Felly it was gonna happen in September anyways, who says I can't cut you off now!"

 

I give her a dirty look and let her go, "You bitch, seriously!", "Oh yeah, I'm serious, Li Kui was just asked to go to Mount Shaohua for a month to train with Shi Jin and his knights, and if he goes, I'm going with him!" I just look at her in shock, "You are picking him over me?" "Maybe this way you will learn to stand on your own feet, and take responsibility for yourself. I don't want to hurt you but nothing else is working."

 

She gets up and walks to the door, "We will always be sisters, and I will always love you but you have to grow up Felly. You know where to find me if you need me." "I hate you, go leave!" I yell at her. She walks out the door, not looking back, cool and calm like always, nothing phases her. I crumple down back onto the bed sobbing again.  Not sure how much time passes, but Lu Fang comes in with his bedroll. "Oh here you are, we didn't see you for the mid day meal, are you not feeling well?" He comes over and looks at me, "What's wrong?"he says looking down at me, I look at him, he wants me, and I need some sensations, maybe this will help erase the pain of her betrayal, and put things in perspective. "Sweetness, I need some kisses and touches, please."

 

"You are wearing Yang Zhi's shirt?", "He let me borrow it after swimming, I was cold.", he looks at me, "It's raining so I have no more duties for the day, can I .. we do what we were doing the other day." I nod, he bends down and kisses me, "Just let me get undressed!" he says quickly. I get up too and take off Yang Zhi's shirt and place it on the dresser, then take off the bikini, putting it on top. See not in love, gonna have sex with my Sweetness and that will prove it!  He kisses me and touches me but it doesn't feel right, I need more and take charge, and when I move so that he is inside me, Sweetness moans loudly, "Oh Felly, you feel so good." I ride him hard, but still something is missing. He cums twice but nothing for me, damn it. I ask him if he can do more but he's tired and falls asleep. I get dressed and take Yang Zhi's shirt and hang it on the outside of his room.

 

I make my way to the kitchen where Uncle 2 is cleaning, "Hey Uncle 2, can I give you a hand?", "Of course Felly, is everything okay?", putting on a fake smile, "Just peachy!" "Would you be able to finish the dishes while I finish the prep for the evening meal." I nod and start scrubbing, "I don't remember seeing you for midday meal, did you eat?", "No I wasn't hungry!" "Young lady as soon as you are done those dishes, you march in the back room and get yourself something to eat." he says patting me on the head, "Yes Uncle 2, thanks!"  Even though I'm not hungry at all I eat a bit, just picking from the bowls. I walk out and see Yang Zhi, with his shirt on, talking with Wu Yong in the corner, neither of them notice me and I leave before they spot me. I go to Wu Yong's room and grab my sewing things and go back to my room. Lu Fang is gone, so I sit down and keep sewing, might as well nothing else to do. I finish my skirt and decide to make a t-shirt for Vicky, maybe it will be a peace offering and we can make up!

 


	15. Guilty Tears

Chapter Vicky

 

Yang Zhi comes back and shows me his saber, and wow is he ever skilled, and such a nice guy. He would almost be perfect for Felly, now that I think of it, he has a good body and seems really sweet, not a total ass like Jason. Someone like him might just be what she needs, a decent guy with a head on his shoulders, sensitive and attentive.  "Would you like to meet my sister, I think you would get along. I almost think you would be perfect for her, but if I told her that, she would hate you for sure! She is stubborn and contrary at times, but deep inside she is sweet, the problem is finding that part of her." He has a quizzical look in his eye, "Perfect for her, in what way?" I can't help but laugh, "I think you would balance her out, plus you are such a nice guy, and so sweet." He just looks and shakes his head, "Did Li Kui tell you about me?", "No, not really. You told me about you, remember!"

 

He sighs and looks at me again, "I can also tell truths from lies, and half truths as well. You have been completely honest with me, since we've met, that in itself is amazing." I laugh again, "I have nothing of myself to hide, but I do carry secrets, and they tear me up sometimes, but they are my burden to bear, because I let it happen, therefore my responsibility!"  He chuckles, "This is true of many people, but at least you are forward with it. If your sister is anything like you then I will be glad to meet her." I know my face drops, "Yang Zhi, we look alike but are different, she is very girly while I am not, you could almost say we are opposites. I am hard on the outside, but soft inside and she is soft on the outside... never mind warnings never help anyways! You'll see!"

 

I pull him along to Wu Yong's room and there she is sitting back to the doorway. "Hey little sister, got a new friend for you to meet!", she turns her head and looks over then gets up to walk over. Wow excellent job on the bikini, "Whaddaya think?" She does a little pirouette. "Looks great! Any chance you made two?" I ask, "Of course, and finished a cute little top, and started on a skirt!", "That reminds me, can you make me as close as you can, a T, and I will need something durable for pants too! Oohs sorry, I forgot to introduce you, Yang Zhi, this is my sister Felly."  I look over at him and he is looking down at the floor, and blushing red, "Did you warn him about me?" she asks. "No it's no use, you're just gonna do what you want anyways!" she smiles and walks over. "Hi, Yang Zhi!" he looks up and she waits till he answers, "Hello." That's when she pounces and hugs him, he starts backing up in a panic, but she's not letting go. "She likes to say hello with hugs, and she won't let go until you hug her back properly! Oh hey is this one mine?" I say, looking down at what she was working on, "Duh, number one probably wouldn't wear one, but I might make her one anyways!"

 

"Great, I'll try it on!", I say and go behind the screen to change, I take extra long as I can hear them talking. When I hear quiet I peek out and they are kissing, hah good enough, I knew he was her type and he looks like he's enjoying it too. "Fel, you did a great job, thanks! Hey, we should go swimming, the others are all at a meeting we could go to the docks?"  Coming out from behind the screen, I see her let go of Yang Zhi, "Yeah that sounds like fun, can you swim Yang Zhi?", he nods, and is turning beet red, "Lets go!" she says and we take off, with them holding hands. I pretend not to notice, and make them stop to pocket a knife, a few people stop and stare as we make our way down, I hear a few comments, but ignore them too.

 

At the dock, I see Zhang Shun in a boat and starts waving "Hey Zhang Shun!", he rows over, "Vicky, hello, did you want your tour of the ships today?" "No today we just came to do some swimming, this is my sister Felly, and do you know Yang Zhi?" His eyes go down, "Only by reputation! So is there anything I can do for you?"  Smiling I ask him, "Yeah, I just need to know about the waters here, shoals, rocks and such, and how deep it is here off the end of the dock!" He smiles at me, "Well there aren't many rocks and such at the end of the dock, but there are a few deeper out but not so high up as they would scrape the boats, and the end of the dock is always in waters well deeper than you are tall." "Thank-you!" we both say together, "Not a problem, enjoy your swim, and please let me know when you would like to visit the ships! I have to go get the boss's breakfast ready, he's still sleeping and probably hung over."

 

We wave good bye, but I remember I wanted to ask Zhang Shun about Lu Zhishen and Li Jun, so I jump in and swim after him. Plus it gives me an excuse to leave them alone, once I catch up to the boat, I keep pace and ask him about the guys. "Oh yeah, they're good friends and have been drunk for the last few days, they sober up just enough to go get drunk again, I think they are both on the ship."  "Can I ask you about Li Jun and Li Kui?", "They're really good friends, not always but he was coming and drinking with the boss quite often, they would go into town and cause trouble together, they've been close for as long as I've been here. Miss, why are you asking me these things?"

 

I sigh and turn to my back and float, "Both Li Jun and Lu Zhishen decided to test my love for Li Kui, and for some odd reason they still doubt me." He stops and looks at me, "Well I have an idea that maybe the boss is a bit jealous, you are a very beautiful woman after all. And they have always been a bit competitive with each other." "Thanks Zhang Shun, I appreciate the information. I'll tell you that I also warned Li Jun to not mess with me, because I would fight back, but he doesn't seem to want to back down. If I have to get revenge on him, I will make sure you have no ties!"  He nods and smiles at me, "I will keep my own thoughts, but be careful the boss can be dangerous. Enjoy your swim I wish I could join you but .." I smile, "Next time!" I go to dive down and he says, "Oh Miss, be careful, there might be things down there you shouldn't see, the navy, well .. we have our own brand of justice." I nod and dive down, once I reach the bottom, I see what he means, most of them are skeletons but there's also the big green leafy kelp, I cut a piece and bring it up with me.

 

I come back with a long piece of kelp and put it up on the dock, "I'm gonna get some more, got an idea, keep an eye out for me, I'm diving to the bottom." "Roger that!" she answer a little too quickly and gives me a thumbs up. I'll get some more kelp to make mermaid tails for me and Fel to goof off with. I dive down again and get some more, the water is so nice and clear, and it's such a good workout.  My lungs are burning as I finally reach the surface, I hand Felly two long rows of kelp, "What I wouldn't give for a decent mask and snorkel, glad the water is so clear, but I did find a few skeletons down there." "People?" she asks, I nod "Zhang Shun did warn me that the navy has their own brand of justice. Anyways probably two or three more dives and we should have enough!" I dive down again but only a shallow dive and back up, a ways away from them then fill my lungs and dive down for more kelp.

 

Quickly I grab two more and surface, this is getting tiring! I kinda feel guilty leaving them alone, cause I don't want them to think I'm ignoring them, but I also don't want to be in their way! "One more time, then I'm taking a break!" I say, then looks back at them, "Everything okay?" "Yeah just talking! I won't hurt him! Promise!", "Okay" I say giving her a "behave" look, then dive back down. I grab two more, and come back up, this time they are even closer, he even has his arm around her and is blushing.  "Wheeew, that was a workout! I'm just gonna crawl up on the dock and lay there for a bit, maybe catch some rays!" "Yang Zhi says he's not that good of a swimmer, so we're gonna go in closer and practice where it's not too deep!", "Okay, but think of a good mermaid song for us to sing too while I take a break!" "Can do!", I lay down and close my eyes while they swim off, most likely for some privacy, who do they think they are kidding!

 

"Vicky?" hmmm that's Li Kui's voice, I sit up and wave,"Hey, sweetie!" I call to him. He comes right over and looks at me angrily, "The cloth you are wearing doesn't cover much.", I smirk at him, "Would you rather I wear nothing?" He is starting to look really angry, so I stand up and hug him, "What's wrong?", "I can't think clearly because all I can think about is you, leaving. And I went to find you, looked all over, ended up hearing some of the navy guys talking about two girls walking down to the docks in practically nothing and figured it must be you and Felly."  Hugging me back I feel him relax against me, "Do you feel a bit better now?", "I'm not sure." I ask him to sit down with me on the dock, he slumps down and looks at me with such sadness. "Isn't there some way you could just stay, with me forever?" I take a deep breath and let it out, "I won't lie to you, I know you want me to tell you that but I just really don't know. What I can tell you is that I love you, and want to be with you forever. But even if I do go back, you will forever be in my heart, and I doubt anyone could ever measure up to you."

 

Looking down at me, his eyes are soft and tender, "You really feel this way?", "Li Kui if I can stay, I want to, I want to be with you forever." He kisses me, "It makes me happy to hear you say that, but we have to find a way to make it happen." "How? I don't know anything about magic and how it works.", "No but Dai Zong does and so does Gongsun Sheng, they will be back in a few days and we can ask them. But there's something else we need to talk about."  "What?", he looks down, "Song Jiang needs some people to go to Mount Shaohua to train with Shi Jin and his knights." "For how long?", "At least a month or so.", "Can I go with you?" "I'm not sure, it's very rough and the training will be intense. But we would still have to wait to see what Song Jiang says." I'm still a bit confused, "Uncle is in charge of Mount Liang, and he said Yang Zhi was the head of Mount Twin Dragons, so who is the head of Mount Shaohua?"

 

Li Kui scratches the back of his head, "That would be Shi Jin, when he is there and when he is here Yang Chun is in charge." "So is Uncle in charge of just Mount Liang or all the forces?", "He is in charge of everything." Ok so if he says no problem we should be golden. Ugggg then there's Felly, someone is gonna have to keep an eye on her, oh hey where did they go?  "Felly, where are they?" I whisper, turning around to look everywhere, I even bend over the edge of the dock to look underwater. "Vicky" and I feel his rough hands grabbing my hips, "Woman you are tempting me right now, let's go back to our room before I take you here in front of the ships.", "But Felly and Yang Zhi?"

 

We yell for them a few times, and then I notice a hand waving and Felly's head peeking over a large rock, "Hey over here, we wanted to give you guys some privacy, we were just practicing some moves!" She is making some odd faces while saying that so I automatically react. "Do you want us to come over there?", "NO, we will .. just be a little .. longer!" I have a feeling they are being naughty, so I pretend to be angry, "Where is he?", "He's right here, ..the ledge on this rock .. isn't very big."

 

"Yang Zhi, are you okay?" I yell even louder, "We are both fine!" I watch her look down and smile at him. "Fine, we are going back to our room, I'm gonna tie all the kelp to the bottom rung of the ladder at the end of the dock, for next time! See you both at lunch!" I yell, "Okay see you later!" she yells back. Li Kui grabs me and kicks the kelp in the water and pretty much runs with me over his shoulder back to our room.  Dropping me on the bed, he starts taking off his clothes, damn he is so sexy. I smile at him, sitting up to watch him, "I could watch you all day long." I say sighing, he gives me an odd look and blushes a bit, "You can't say things like that!" "Why? You are so gorgeous, with all your muscles rippling, I can't take my eyes off you." He walks over completely naked, and I can't help but touch him, "No I should say things like that to you.", "But it's how I feel, I look at you and would love to lick every inch of you."

 

He growls at me again, grabs me by the hips and kisses me roughly, "You are so .. different." Then he's pulling the strings and my bikini is gone, "And you are so sexy!" I whisper in his ear. "If you keep saying things like that I will lose control." he says pushing me down on the bed, "I really enjoyed it that first time we made love, in the field, you were so wild then!" His eyes light up and he doesn't hold back, kissing me deeply, while thrusting into me with wild abandon. "Vicky you are mine, and only mine." "Yes!" I answer him back, holding onto him as tight as I can, and he doesn't disappoint, an hour and three orgasm later he finally finishes and is exhausted.  "Vicky will you let me hold you?", "Of course Li Kui, and thank you, you were amazing, I love the way you love me." He smiles and kisses me lightly on my forehead, "I am not used to this!", "What?", "Compliments and a woman being aggressive with me, you are so different but amazing. I have never met anyone like you, and I am lucky to have you as mine. .. Will you tell me more about the world you are from? Are all women like you there?"

 

I laugh and shake my head no, "No, I am a bit of an outcast even at home. Don't get me wrong, I have friends and stuff but when I train at the dojo, I'm not really considered a girl, I'm just one of the guys. And most guys that I grew up with or went to school with just didn't like the idea of a girl who could beat them in a fight." "Good!", "Huh, why?" I ask, "I want you all for myself, and how stupid would someone have to be to not see you as such a beautiful girl." I laugh and give him a kiss, "You are so sweet, I love you."  We are snuggling and then we hear a knock at the door, "Vicky, Li Kui I need to speak with you." It's Yang Zhi's voice and I am almost panicking thinking that Felly's done something. Li Kui can tell and he holds me tight, "Calm down." he whispers in my ear. He pulls up the blanket to cover us both up, "You may come in Yang Zhi!" He opens the door and looks at us in bed and almost turns right back around, "Is it Felly?" I ask, he freezes and I see his shoulders slump.

 

"It's okay, just tell me what happened, I already saw you kissing and touching. In fact I thought you would be a good match." "She ran away from me when I told her I wanted to talk." Li Kui snickers, and Yang Zhi gives him a dirty look. "Okay but did she say something, cause I got the impression she wanted to spend some alone time with you." "She said you were doing something to her, that she couldn't think, also mentioned blocking and leaking."  I lay back and think, "But I was blocking the whole time, there wasn't anything leaking through to her. I've been doing it long enough." Yang Zhi looks at me questioningly, "Oh sorry, we are even odd as twins, I can feel any physical pain she feels, and she can feel any pleasure I feel, but I usually block it from her. Although last night someone woke me up with pleasure so I might of slipped up a bit then, but not today. Plus it only makes her really horny, which isn't always a bad thing."

 

"Last night, .. she was with Shi Jin .. but said they only kissed. I saw them talking, then they went into the hall for a bit. She also mentioned a Jason before that." "JASON! That God damn bastard, If I were to kill someone he would be the person, for all the fucked up things he's done to her. God I feel so guilty, if I had just been paying more attention to her, to them, maybe she would be the sweet sister I once had." Li Kui rubs my arms, "Vicky calm down."  "What did he do to her?" Yang Zhi asks, I sigh and tell them what I know. "He seemed like such a nice guy, when we met him, he had been friends with one of the guys I trained with, and Felly was so in love with him. But after a while he started insisting on them spending a lot of time alone, I didn't suspect anything until he hurt her one night. I could feel it, and when I confronted her she said she had an accident and hurt herself. But I was going through some problems of my own, so only noticed things every now and then, but my last boyfriend Kurt had been friends with Jason's older brother and made a comment to me one day."

 

The tears of guilt start falling, "Vicky" Li Kui says as he holds me tightly from behind, "Thank you sweetie! But I can't help but feel guilty and responsible, if I would of paid more attention." "What was the comment?", "He asked me if I wanted to be trained like Felly, and when I asked why kind of training, he told me, and I was shocked and when I asked he told me everything that had been happening. I almost beat him and Jason that night, but Dad showed up and we confronted Felly about it. She pushed me away but her and Dad talked for the rest of the night, I broke it off with Kurt and also threatened Jason. Dad confronted him too after, but they never told me what came of it, but they stayed together, so after that I kept watching them, to make sure neither of them went too far."

 

I'm crying so hard I'm shaking, "Vicky stop!", Li Kui whispers into my hair, while rocking me. "She almost killed him one night, when he decided to try something new, or at least new to her, she panicked and I had to save him, but I seriously considered just letting him die, maybe I should've because he broke her heart right after." "Thank you, Vicky, I know that was difficult for you to tell me, and I appreciate your unending honesty with me."  "Do you both think less of me now, the reason she is this way, it's my fault and she is my responsibility." "No of course not Vicky!" Yang Zhi whispers, Li Kui interrupts with, "Yang Zhi, do you know where Vicky's clothing is, or could you ask Wu Yong for some for her." He nods and leaves. Li Kui turns to me, hugs me, and gives me a little kiss, "Vicky I may not understand everything you said but, it is not your fault, and she's not your responsibility, she is your sister. You can't watch over her forever, she needs to grow up, and you need to let her."

 

I know he's right, but I worry and not just for her but the people around her. "And I love you, plus I probably would of killed him!" I laugh and he smiles at me, "I love you too, and thanks again for everything. You know we talked about want and need the other day, you are turning into more of a need than just a want, but I think it's a good thing." He lays me back down on the bed and kisses me deeply, but we are interrupted by Yang Zhi coming back with my clothing. I thank him, get dressed and go to look for her, while they go to eat.  I find her asleep in her room, so I wake her up smoothing out her hair, I can tell she's been crying, "Felly, why were you here crying, what's wrong?", I bend down to hug her, "What did you do, when you and the big guy left?" She asks as I rub her back, "Nothing different, we talked, then kissed and other things, but I made sure to block for you!" She rubs her head, "No something leaked through, I was feeling all sorts of weird stuff." Backing off, I look at her, "Like what?" She shakes her head, "Felt nice at first, almost like .. I dunno, sounds weird but like a big electric hug. But whatever you leaked through all those thoughts of love, and crap really messed with my brain!"

 

"Uggg Fel, I have been doing this for a long long time, I don't let it leak through, and I only forget to block when he surprises me, and the first few times because I hadn't gotten any in a while! Do you think maybe whatever was going on with you was actually you?" Shock ripples across her face, "No, it has to be you, all the feels, it's just like you! Remember I don't have a heart anymore, gave it up!"  Grabbing her I shake her, "Felly snap the fuck out of it, you aren't to blame. He is the bastard who made you this way, and it's all my fault for letting him, I should've been there to pull you back." "Vicky come to the Dark side, we have cookies!", even now she's trying to lighten the mood, so I laugh making her laugh. "Yes, and they are damn good cookies but, I've been to the dark side, and still visit occasionally but I will always be your light. Follow the path of light Felly, give yourself a chance to find your own happiness."

 

She shakes her head, "I only need your love Vicky, it's enough. Guys are just guys, they're all the same, only temporary. I only need them for the sensations, and when we go home they will just be a faded memory, and I probably won't even be that to them." Now she's making me angry, "Nope, we are not doing this, no way in hell are you gonna just keep doing this to me or yourself. I put up with it at home, with Mom telling me to let you work through it on your own, and then at Dad's where he said the same thing. Sorry I know you best, and I don't want to hurt you Felly but .."  Pulling her in tightly for a hug, "I hate your pathetic self loathing, and if you don't smarten up, and move on, get stronger, learn from your mistakes then I will leave you behind. Then you won't even have my love!" She pushes me away, but then grabs me back into a hug, "Vicky, you .. you're not serious, I need you!", "Felly it was gonna happen in September anyways, who says I can't cut you off now!"

 

Giving me a dirty look she lets me go, "You bitch, seriously!", "Oh yeah, I'm serious, Li Kui was just asked to go to Mount Shaohua for a month to train with Shi Jin and his knights, and if he goes, I'm going with him!" She looks at me in shock, "You are picking him over me?" "Maybe.. this way you will learn to stand on your own feet, and take responsibility for yourself. I don't want to hurt you but nothing else is working."  I feel a bit guilty doing this to her, but I get up and walk to the door, "We will always be sisters, and I will always love you but you have to grow up Felly. You know where to find me if you need me." "I hate you, go leave!" she yells at me, and it takes everything in me, not to turn around and hold her, to comfort her. When I get to the banquet hall I just wave to Li Kui, leave and go back to the room.

 

 

 

Chapter

Felly

 

 

I concentrate on the sewing, and almost don't notice when both Cuteness and Sweetness come back in the room. "Oh here you are again, you weren't here when I woke up.", "Oh sorry I was a bit hungry so went to get a bite." I answer. "Is everything okay Felly? You look a bit pale." Cuteness asks, "Vicky and I had a fight, that's all!" I say as I keep sewing. "It's almost evening meal, do you want us to get you something?" Sweetness adds. "Sure." I say, "Do you want anything special, I hear the boss has a few extra bottles of strong alcohol, and I know where they are."  Looking up at them they look all mischievous, I nod, "That sounds good!" They smile at me and each come over and give me a kiss, "We will be right back." Off they go and I immerse myself into my sewing again. When they get back they pour me a cup, I try it and it's not to bad, they also insist on feeding me. That make me laugh, a real laugh and I agree, so they take turns feeding me and pouring me drinks when my cup is empty.

 

Sweetness drops a bit of meat on my chest by accident, I pick it up with my fingers and eat it, "Can I clean there for you Felly?", I look at him but don't really understand what he's talking about. Then he comes closer and licks my breast clean of the sauce, "Oh!", I say giggling. "No fair, Lu Fang, I want to lick Felly clean too." Cuteness pouts.  He takes my almost empty cup, and pours what little bit there was left, ten or fifteen drops, on my neck and starts licking there. "Felly can I kiss you?", "No I want to!", I laugh at them and say "Just take turns!", they nod and agree and Sweetness starts kissing me, touching me on my breasts. Cuteness comes behind me and whispers in my ear, "Can I take your clothes off?", "Yes" I answer between kisses.  I feel him pull my pants and undies off, then I feel him touching me, I moan and hear him laugh, and he teases me more. "Let me help you with your shirt Felly." Sweetness says, and off it comes. "My turn to kiss her now!" and they switch, Sweetness moves behind me and I feel his hands roaming my backside, "So beautiful!" Then I feel him rubbing himself against me, and playing with my breasts, kneading and tweaking my nipples. It feels so much better than earlier, but still something is missing.

 

Cuteness kisses me hard, and has his hands on my hips, when did they both take off their clothes. His manhood is pressing against my clit, and he is pulling and pushing my hips moving it around, while the other's is rubbing my core with his, "Switch again Ruan Xiaowu." And when Sweetness is in front of me again, he kisses me tenderly, "Felly can we both have you?", "Mmmm, yes!" I answer him, Cuteness behind me against starts touching my ass, rubbing himself against that hole.  Sweetness pulls me down on top of him and slips inside me thrusting, "Ohhh!" it feels good, and when Cuteness starts pushing in it burns a bit, but they get a rhythm going but my mind wanders. Yang Zhi, comes to my mind, and the tears start falling , "Felly does it hurt you're crying." Sweetness says, he makes Cuteness stop too and we all hug while I cry, "What's wrong Felly?", but the tears keep coming. It wouldn't matter now anyway, he'd never really want me, damaged goods and all.  They hold me, trying to comfort me, but Cuteness falls asleep first and after Sweetness drifts off, I fall asleep for a while but wake up early, get dressed and leave the room. I wander around, and end up near the dock again and just start crying, I really am an idiot. "Felly, why are you out here?" I turn and it's Shi Jin, I throw myself at him and he holds me while I cry, "Are you still upset with Vicky, she told me you had an argument.", "No, Yes, I don't know anymore."

 

We sit down on a rock, and he looks at me, "I don't know what you argued about but if it's bothering you, I can listen, I'm not sure about giving any advice but I can listen." I look at him, "Shi Jin, why don't you like me?", he smiles, "I like you Felly, you and Vicky are my friends." I groan, "But you don't want to kiss me or do other things?", "I enjoy talking with you, and listening to you sing", "No I mean Sex, how come you've never put the moves on me or taken me up on it?" A look of shock crosses his face, "I uhh I never considered that is what you meant. I have been very self absorbed and concentrating on making myself stronger, to defeat our enemies, the war is always on my mind. .. I don't think I could possibly give you as much attention as you would need.. if we weren't friends .. and were more, not right now, perhaps if this war ever ends. I am sorry Felly."

 

Looking at him, I see it, he is focused, and being straightforward with me, "It's okay, actually it's nice in a way but you know what maybe I should be more like you. Make myself stronger and be more focused." He pats my head, "I think you are great just how you are, but if you want to train I can help you a bit." I lean my head on his shoulder, "Maybe, I think I have to work things out in my head first. Were you up early to go jogging with Vicky?" "I am usually up this early, but no she and Li Kui, have decided to take today to discuss things with Song Jiang and possibly make arrangements."  I sigh, "Do you want to show me where the swing is again, I have a need to sing loudly and would rather not wake anyone up. You can leave me there, I'll find my own way back." "Don't be silly, I enjoy your singing and don't mind waiting. Do you feel well enough to go now?" I nod yes, and we get up and start walking, it's then I realize that he's like Shawn, like an older brother to me, so patient with me. "Shi Jin do you have any brothers or sisters?", "No, but I grew up with many cousins, they are all scattered now, the village I grew up in has been destroyed, why do you ask?"

 

I laugh, "I was just thinking that you are being all big brother like to me, it's sweet.", "Well I am glad you are a bit happier, and seem in good spirits. If you want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen." "Thanks big brother!" I say as I grab ahold of his arm. He pats my head with his other hand, "We are almost there, I see the tree!" I look to where he is pointing and let go of him and run, he laughs but let's me go.  I get to the swing an hop on and start swinging, and start singing "lost boys" by Ruth B, I see him sit down next to the tree. I finish that song and jump off the swing, such a nice large open field. I could totally practice some of my gymnastics I test it out with cart wheels first and the ground is fine. Then I do some backflips and transition into a front handspring to get back to the swing, hmm he's not sitting where he was but I see his back in the bushes, so maybe he's relieving himself. I hop back up on the swing and start singing "Me and my broken heart" by Rixton.

 

I start thinking about everything that's been happening, and if Vicky really was blocking then maybe I really do have feelings for Yang Zhi. But I ran away from him, ugggg I really am an idiot. "You are really quiet Felly, do you want me to push you?", I look back at Shi Jin, "Yeah, sure, I was just thinking. I really am an idiot about things." "Everyone makes mistakes, if you want to talk it out I can listen." "I dunno, my head is pretty messed up, have you ever been in love?"  He is quiet for a moment, "No sorry! And you?", "I thought I was, I would've done anything for him, and pretty much did whatever he asked, no matter how uncomfortable it made me." Sighing I continue, "He made me do lots of different things, but I thought I was in love, but now looking back. I don't think it was, I may of loved him, but he really didn't love me. It hurt so bad, rejection, it's like .. physically painful, to know I wasted all that love and time on him."

 

He keeps on pushing me, "What about Lu Fang and Ruan Xiaowu, you seem close to them, is there love there? or maybe Wu Yong?" I sigh again, "No not really, I am fond of them, but I don't want to believe in love anymore. I just need them to comfort me in other ways, but even that isn't working!" "Is there someone else?", "I .. I .. doubt it, there might of been, but .. I .. can't.. I'm a mess. I'll just end up hurting someone else, at least Sugar, Sweetness and Cuteness agreed to my terms and I can just use them as I need them, they know that I don't want anything more than something physical."  "You sound sad again, did I say something wrong?", "No, I .. I just didn't take the chance, and pushed him away, probably for the best anyways, he was just too perfect. I would've ... It doesn't matter, I want to go home, I have to think of school!" I choke back a sob, and the tears are falling again, "Felly are you okay?", "No!", he grabs the swing and stops it, and hugs me from behind. "Sing it out like you did that first time, maybe it will make you feel better." He is such a great guy, "Thanks big brother!" he laughs, "You are welcome little sister!"

 

He starts pushing me again and I say, "I have a lot to get out, so I might be singing a while.", "I will be here to push you, just do what you have to do!" I think of Yang Zhi and how I feel about him and this whole mess, and "The reason" by hoobastank pops to mind, and I sing that, then continue with Zayn and Taylor Swift - don't wanna live forever. Follow that up with "Love Love Love" by of Monsters and Men, then "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5 and finish up with "One Thing" by One Direction.  "Shi Jin, you can stop pushing me now, I think I let it all out, not sure if I worked it all out in my brain but I should at least apologize to him, I really am an idiot." He stops the swing and hugs me from behind again, "Hey you are being unusually affectionate, not that I mind but.." and I look down and those aren't Shi Jin's arms. I do recognize the shirt, I wore it for a while yesterday. "Please don't run away from me again." he whispers in my ear. "I won't, umm how long have you been here?"

 

"I have been watching you on and off since you ran away from me yesterday. I asked Shi Jin to talk to you when I saw you walking towards the dock." "You followed me, and heard what we were talking about?", "Yes!", he moves around and is standing in front of me, "Will you talk with me?" I nod yes but keep my eyes down, "Shi Jin is at the bottom of the hill, taking a rest and if you would rather he take you back, I'll understand." "Okay." I mumble, not really knowing what to say.  "Felly can you look at me please?", I shake my head no, "I'm too embarrassed, and guilty to look at you." "That was the truth, but there's no reason to be embarrassed or guilty.", "Oh yes there is!" I mumble. He wraps his arms around me again and I melt into him, and it's taking all my strength to not burst out crying. "I talked to Vicky, Li Kui and Wu Yong about you. Vicky filled in most of the details about what you were saying in my room yesterday." I look up in shock, and the tears start again, "So you see who is the real monster here, and it's not you. You really should just stay away, see!"

 

He holds me tighter and kisses me, What?, it feels so nice and natural, I don't want it to end, and wrap my arms around him. "Felly, it was not all your fault, but you do have to take your own responsibility, for all that happened. Do you realize how guilty your sister feels for not protecting you from him?" I have a bit of an idea, "It doesn't matter she's gone and thrown me away too, even my sister can't stand me.", "Even you don't really believe that lie!" He's right it was just a reaction, to lash out like that.  "Felly can we finish the conversation we were having yesterday?", "What part?" I ask, "How do you feel about me?" Oh great, I'm not even sure, or sure I should tell him, he already admitted he was only here for a little while, I end up telling him what I can. "I'm not sure, It's confusing. Did you hear me singing while I was on the swing?" He nods, "I was thinking of you, when I was singing those songs!", "There were many songs." I sigh, "Yeah, well I was trying to sort it out!", "Did you come to any conclusions?"  I look at him, "I owe you an apology, and I do have feelings for you, but I don't want to call it love. Plus you're leaving, and I'm going home to school, so nothing's gonna come of it anyways." "Can you just be honest with me, please Felly!" "I am being as honest as I can." I say looking into his eyes, "Say it all again, stopping in between statements." "Ugg are you studying law like Vicky, cause you sound like her!" He pulls me close again, "I'm sorry, please, will you do as I ask, so I can understand."

 

Repeating myself I say, "I owe you an apology. .. I have feelings for you but don't want to call it love. .. None of this matters since we are both leaving soon. Better?" He kisses me again deeply, lifting me from the swing and laying me down on the ground, a little ways away. "I love you Felly, and I know you feel it too, please accept my feelings for you." I look at him as he says this to me, "No, I'll only hurt you, and we are both leaving!" He kisses me again, over and over, touching me and getting my body excited.  "I love you, please accept me. Felly I need you!" Oh he feels so good, the kisses so sweet and he's so damn perfect, I am melting with every touch and kiss. "I can't, I want to.. but..", "I will stay, or you can come with me, I only want to be with you, Please Felly I love you." "But ..". he kisses me over and over, No, I have to go home, long distance never works, but my heart is hurting again. "Felly", he whispers between kisses, "Please.", the pain in my chest hurts so much, I'm crying again. The thought of never seeing him ever again is killing me, I hold onto him kissing him back because it's all I can do.

 

"You are crying again, did I hurt you?", he says lifting up from me, It's in that moment looking up at him and wondering why I hurt so much that I realize that it's already too late, I do love him, and want to be with him, even if it's only temporary. I take a shaky breath and say "Yes" putting my hand on his face near his mark, "Yes, I feel the same." He wastes no time and kisses me again, this time he starts removing my clothes and his own. "Felly you will be mine", he asks breathlessly between kisses, "Yes" I answer, then he begins teasing me and making me wet for him.  Reaching for him, I feel how much he wants me right now, "Are you okay with me doing this?", "Yes I want you, I .. love you." With those words he shows me physically how much he loves and cares for me, he makes love to me and I can feel it in every movement and touch, and it is perfect. There's no pain, only pleasure, and he's not gentle but not rough either, just plain perfect, and my heart is full of joy and love for this man. As we climax I think to myself, finally I found my other half, please God, let us stay together, let this be real.

 

I wake up to coldness, but his shirt over me, I sit up and see him and Shi Jin talking near the tree, I can't make out what they are talking about but they both look serious. Shi Jin waves as he turns to go, and Yang Zhi turns back to me, and is surprised to see me sitting up looking at him. "Felly, sorry I didn't mean to leave you for so long, Shi Jin wanted a moment before he went back to the compound." he says rushing back over to hold me in his arms.  We snuggle, him holding me in front of himself, not saying anything for a while, "Felly was it okay for you, I didn't want to be too rough, it has been a while.", "You were perfect, you are perfect to me. I'm scared though, I don't know how this is going to work. But the thought of never seeing you again is .. unbearable and painful. It's funny though, now I know how she feels about her big guy, and how it must be killing her inside too."

 

He turns me to look me deep in my eyes, "What do you mean?", "When the book takes us back home, it's gonna kill us both, being without the one you love, but at least we will have this time and our memories. You know what they say, it's better to of loved and lost than to of never loved at all." He keeps looking at me but not saying a word, then he hugs me tightly, "If you could, would you stay here with me?" he whispers in my ear. But what about Mom, and school, I wonder if he would consider coming with me instead? Never mind that's stupid he is in charge of stuff here, plus who knows how the magic book works anyways.  "I would love to stay with you, but .. I don't know how the magic book works, would you consider coming back with me?" He kisses me, "I would love to be with you anywhere." I feel relief, then notice that my clothes are still off, "Tell me again that you're real! This all feels too much like a dream." He laughs and kisses me again, laying us back down, "I am real, and I love you. I enjoyed your singing, it was very beautiful, and your flips and such were incredible." Now I'm blushing, "Do you know how to dance by any chance?", "No, sorry.", "No that's okay, I can show you. I'm a decent teacher, I'm not a stickler for rules but.. wait .. you said you had been watching me on and off since I left your room?"

 

"Yes!", "So .. how much did you see?", he looks at me seriously, "It doesn't matter, unless you love them as well?" "I do love them but more as friends, not like how I feel about you." I lay my head on his shoulder, "I really am sorry about before, I feel like I need to explain. I was so hurt by my last relationship that I gave up on love. I decided to make my heart hard, and only use guys for what I needed. When you showed up with this smile, looking so damn perfect, I wanted you too, but when we were flirting and talking it confused me even more, I didn't want love, love hurts too much. I only wanted it to be casual, but you somehow managed to get in my heart, and when I ran I was scared and confused. So when Sweetness came in I figured I would use him to make me forget you, but it didn't work. Then I saw you with Sugar and .. I was sad again, I let them get me drunk and tried to use them both together but I just ended up crying and them holding me till we fell asleep. I always wanted you, it was love I was rejecting."

 

He holds me tight and kisses me, "Thank you for being honest with me, and yes I saw all of it, but now I understand, it hurt me at the time, but I love you, so it doesn't matter. I have never had a woman of my own, and I admit I was a bit jealous but I still wanted you as well, Felly I would have you even if I had to share you, any piece of your heart will do." I look at him and cringe, "You don't like guys too do you?", "No, sorry they don't interest me in that way." "Wheew good, I mean .. good!"  Laughing at me he says, "Now it's my turn to confess to you, I met your sister first and was deeply attracted to her, she explained right away how she felt about Li Kui as not to lead me on, but she mentioned you, and said we would be perfect for each other. I of course had my doubts, and thought about trying to win her for myself. But then I saw you, and you sang that little star song, and my heart jumped, but when you attacked me in so little clothing, I wasn't sure what to think. I was extremely comfortable in your presence, not to mention aroused by your body but like you I felt more. .. When you ran away I was even more confused, because your actions and words were so different."

 

He kisses me again, "I'm glad we worked things out, but I .. I've done bad things, and I should probably explain more, how I got this way." I say looking at him. "I have also done bad things, most of the people here are bandits, thieves, murderers, or such. But we need not talk about it right now, when you are ready you can tell me!" I hug him again, "Thanks, for being so understanding! I guess I better go break the news to the guys, that I'm gonna be yours exclusively, and then I best go make up with Vicky!"  Giving me one of his big smiles, he asks, "Are you in a rush?", "No I guess not, why what did you have in mind?" He then gives me a sly grin and starts kissing my neck and earlobe, "It has been a long time for me .. Can we..", I giggle, "You are so sweet, you don't have to ask, just make a move." So he kisses me, while taking off his clothes and we spend the next while exploring each other's bodies, and bringing each other to climax a few times.

 

After a small nap we head back to the compound, after getting a bite to eat from Uncle 2, we go see Sugar and tell him our news. "I am happy for the both of you, and Felly I hope we can still be friends and talk about things." "Of course Sugar!", I answer giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He tells us that Sweetness and Cuteness should be in the banquet hall for lunch, so we go there and wait for them. "Do you think maybe you should go talk to your sister, and fix that while we wait." "No I need to think of what I can do to make it up to her. She will always forgive me, but I have to do something to show her."  We sit and I think, "What things does she like?", "She likes all her martial arts, and her music, Ohhh I could get her drumsticks, no I'm sure Sugar would just give them to her if she asked. A- ha, I know exactly what to give her, I was going to hide it from her and keep it for myself, but .. I will get it and give it to her to make up. Uggg - but after we talk to the others!"

 

Luckily they come in shortly after that, run over and hug me, "Felly we are sorry about yesterday.", "Yeah we shouldn't of..". I stop them, "Guys it's okay, you didn't do anything I didn't want or like.", "But you were crying so much." Sweetness says. "Yeah but what you guys did wasn't what was making me cry. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be your roomie anymore, and the agreement we made is over." Yang Zhi comes and stands behind me and holds me in his arms, even though I can't see his face because I'm looking at them, I'm sure he's glaring at them. "We understand!" they say, and lower their heads, "Can we still be friends and hang out?" I ask.  They look at each other, then behind me, removing his hands from me I tell them, "He doesn't get to choose my friends, I can hug (as I hug Sweetness) and kiss (then I kiss Cuteness on the cheek) my friends when I feel like!" I look back at Yang Zhi, who is smiling and chuckles at me, "Whaddaya say?". Cuteness kisses me back on the cheek, "Of course, Felly!", then he nudges Sweetness. "Felly what about the other promise?" I look at him and pull him aside to talk a bit more in private.

 

"Sweetness, oh my Sweetness, Lu Fang, I didn't mean for it to happen, it's not like I wanted to fall in love. We don't know what's gonna happen, with going back home or whatever." He looks so sad, I hug him tightly, "I'm sorry I know I promised you a shot, and I feel really bad about it." He nuzzles into my neck and I can feel his tears, "You will always be my Sweetness, and the first guy I ever kissed here." He chuckles, but doesn't let go, "You are special to me, you know that don't you?" I feel his head nod yes, "That's good, you mean a lot to me. How about this, if I can get Vicky to agree, we will go out and at least try to find you a match." This gets his attention, and he looks up, "You would do that?", I kiss both his cheeks, "Of course, that's what friends are for! To cheer you up when you are down, to pull you through when you need a hand, and to share in your happiness always." His face lights up and he hugs me tightly, "Oh thank you Felly, thank you!"

 

Hugging him back I tell him to go wash up before he goes to eat, "I will still always love you Felly!" he says as he runs off. Yang Zhi comes over, "Did you work it out?", "Yeah, he'll be okay, he's just a bit sensitive." I look up at him, "Are you going to explain the promise?" I giggle, "You sure you want to know?", he nods. "I promised to give him a shot at forever, if it came down to being stuck here. So for breaking that promise to him, if I can get Vic to help, we will be matchmaking for him!" He gives me a quizzical look but then kisses my forehead, "Good Luck with that!"  "Oh ye of little faith!" I mutter under my breath, "Sorry, I just think it will be hard to convince any woman to come here, let alone choose your little friend." Hmmm well we will see about that! "Now you will talk to your sister?", "Yes", why is he pushing so hard for me and Vicky to make up? Oh well, whatever, "Let's go back to see Sugar, he has something of mine that soon won't be mine anymore."


	16. Stories and the birth of Miss Kitsune

Chapter

Vicky

 

Li Kui and Yang Zhi come back to our room to check on me, "I brought you some food." Li Kui says as he hands me a bowl, "Thanks but I'm not very hungry. I feel bad for doing this to her, she's my sister, I know she needs to deal with it but .. I can't help but worry. And Sorry for getting you all tangled up with all of this mess Yang Zhi!" My man hugs me and Yang Zhi says, "Vicky what can I do to help her?" I look at him, and have a feeling he's not just doing this for me or Felly, "Just keep an eye on her, I have a feeling she'll be acting out first, you know doing things to keep her mind off her problems. Then she usually ends up thinking and tries to work things out in her head, after that she's usually a bit more stable and you can actually talk to her, but if it doesn't work .. she starts all over again usually worse than the first go around."

 

Yang Zhi nods and walks out, "I will tell Shi Jin that you need some time with Li Kui, and help him put the equipment away." Li Kui kisses the nape of my neck as he holds me in his arms, saying "You know your sister pretty well." "Well I have known her all my life, and have had to deal with all her temper tantrums and stuff through the years." "You really should eat, Vicky.", sighing I answer "I know, and it looks and smells good but .. ", "Then let me feed you!" I turn and look at him, giving him a questioning look, "But I'm not sick or anything." He gives me a devilish grin, "Okay what's up!" I say. Sheepishly he tells me about an illustrated book that Lu Zhishen found and showed them in the banquet hall, one illustration was of a naked woman with food on her and people eating off her another was of a man feeding the woman and another licking her clean.

 

"So is that all you want?", his eyes flash to me, "It made me excited!" he admits honestly. "I bet I could make you more excited!" I say, "How?", he counters looking extremely interested. "Oh I just have to talk, and I bet I can make you so excited you .. do something!" He laughs at me, "Really, just talking?", "Yup!" I say confidently, "No, I don't think so, but looking at you gets me excited too."  I sit him down on the bed and tell him to close his eyes and that I won't touch him, "You'll just make me fall asleep!" This time I laugh, I have read enough smutty books to know what to say, although I've never tried this before, "If you fall asleep, then you win and you can do whatever! I'll even wake you up." He opens his eyes, "And what if you win?", I smile at him, "Well if I do it right then I win and get my prize!" He just smiles and shakes his head, pulling me close and kissing me, "I love you!" he whispers.  "I love you too, now let go and close your eyes." he does as I ask, and then I begin to tell him a story, a very sexy story, that I make up about a girl who gets shipwrecked on a tropical island and is found by a lustful merman who has been secretly hiding the fact he is learning magic so he can have legs. He decides to take care of her hiding his true identity, as he thinks she would be scared. I go into detail of how he washes her body and holds her tight until her fever goes away. Then I push it even more saying how he craves her body, and even contemplating raping her. I can see clearly he is being affected by my story, my eyes are wide open, unlike his.

 

Then I tell him, about what the girl sees and feels when she wakes up, how she had been abandoned by her family and had stowed away on the ship, hoping for a new start, and how innocent she was in the ways of the world. But how handsome and kind the man who found her after the shipwreck was, and how she was attracted to him, and how it flustered her as she had never experienced it before. All the while I am removing my own clothing, as quietly as possible.  I continue to describe a scene where they are sheltering in the cave because it is still storming and she is shivering with what little clothing she has on, so he holds her in his arms as they sit in the cave. But he gets aroused by her movements, unknown to her, she turns and thanks him for taking care of her, and asks if there is anything she can do for him. Li Kui now has a giant smile on his face, and is aroused himself, then I lean in to his ear and say, "Now what would happen next, if you were the man and I was the girl, and he found her like this, open your eyes."

 

He opens them and I am standing in front of him, completely naked, and he has a predatory look in his eyes. Two seconds later he has me on the floor kissing me while taking his own clothes off, and about ten seconds after that he's pounding away at me. Once he calms down and we have both climaxed, I ask him if he liked my story, "Truly your tongue and mouth are magical, from all your singing, to your kisses and such, to story telling now. I felt as if I were there, as good as you described it. I will never doubt you again." "But the real question is, did it make you more excited than the picture in the book?"  He smiles widely at me, "Yes, much more, but then again just being here with you, gets me excited at times." He kisses me and we move to the bed, "So what happened to the girl and the merman?" he asks, I look at him and laugh, "I just made up the story, we can decide together what they would do next, how they would both react to what they do and so on!" "It is not a true story?", "Not sure about here but there aren't any real mermaid or mermen where I'm from, they are only myths and legends, like fairies, magic and unicorns."

 

"But magic is real here, I have seen it, and it brought you here to me, Dai Zong uses his all the time." "Oh, yeah you said about it before, and I suppose it really did bring us here, but it's still hard for me to accept, so easily." He rubs my head and then kisses my neck, "The story was a good one, I remember as a child an old man who would travel the roads, he would always stop into my mother's home at night, for a small meal and a spot next to the fire for the night and he would tell such stories, of people and places, heroes and villains. It reminds me of such a time, I am sure such people no longer travel the roads as they once did, it wouldn't be very safe for them, but the old man never told stories like you."  I love how he just shared all this with me, "No I imagine his were more played down for children. But since it was only you and I here, why not a naughty story!" He laughs and kisses me again, "Ahhh you said something earlier about other stuff you liked." Damn I thought maybe he forgot, "How about I will tell you another story tonight and hopefully it will explain what other stuff I like.", "Will it be another story like the one you just told me?" I nod yes, and he just smiles back.

 

Eventually I eat the now cold food he brought me, I mention that this had been the first time he told me about his childhood. So he reluctantly tells me more about his family and growing up. He tells me a few little stories, also mentions his mother is gone now, but doesn't mention how. I wonder if it has something to do with being here at Mount Liang but I don't want to pry. "Vicky, do you think, I mean would you want to .. have children some day? .. with me?" It shocks me a bit, and I am most likely showing it, "I hadn't really thought about it, I have a kind of medicine inside me right now that stops it from happening, but yeah eventually I would love to have kids."  "Medicine inside you?", "Yeah, you go to the doctor and he takes out a needle and fills it with special chemicals, then inject it in, so that it stops a woman's body from being fertile, but it's only temporary." "How temporary?", "Hmm I'm pretty sure Doc told us four years." He looks confused, "How can a medicine like that stay in your body for that long?" I hug him, "That's nothing we also have other chemicals in us from when we were babies, to prevent certain diseases and sicknesses." "Do I have to worry about any of this?" he asks, and he is sooo confused.

 

"Li Kui, do you want to have kids?", he looks at me and sighs, "I would, .. I never thought I would but with you, .. I do want them." "I don't think I'm ready for kids right yet, I mean we just got together. But just so you know, if I were to have anyone's baby I would want it to be yours. I don't know what's gonna happen with us going back or what but if we last past the four years, and you still want kids. I will gladly make love to you all day and all night until I get pregnant!"  I must really be in love to be considering kids, a commitment is one thing but kids is a big step. His face lights up and then he's kissing me and touching me again. "Hey, we just did that, save some for tonight! Didn't we agree to do more talking?" Laughing he says, "But you got me excited again talking about all day and all night." We kiss some more and I hear a big crack of thunder, "That sounded really close, I hope it didn't hit anything!" he says, "Oh I never thought about it but yeah we are on a mountain. You must have lightning rods to attract the lightning away from the compound right?"

 

"No, this building was hit just last month, I had to help Lu Fang patch the roof. What are these lightning rods?" Ugg what I wouldn't give for an encyclopedia, "Umm they are like long all metal spears that are stuck into the ground to attract lightning away from buildings or sometimes they are attached to the top of buildings and have a metal thread attached to the bottom that leads to the ground and buried." "And this would protect the buildings from being hit by lightning. .. You should tell Song Jiang when we go talk to him, he would be interested in that!"  I suppose I will have to ask both him and Shi Jin about going with Li Kui, "What if they don't let me go with you?" He laughs, "Then I will stay here with you!" He is so straightforward, it's one of the things I love about him, no mind games, what you see is what you get, although he comes off as not knowing much, but I know he is really deep, and his heart is humongous.

 

"You know these last two days I was supposed to spar with Li Jin and Lin Chong, but I never even got the opportunity. Maybe I should ask someone else, do you think Yang Zhi would spar with me?" "No, I know Lin Chong missed the other day because of information we got from one of our spies, and he had to go off right away, and only got back last night right before I did. Li Jun, has been drinking steady with Lu Zhishen, and with the rain.. if we go to Mount Shaohua together, we could train together too."  "I would like that, should we go talk to Uncle?", he nods and we get ready to leave, and we hear a knock on the door, I open it and it's Uncle. "Good, Vicky and Li Kui, may I enter?", we invite him in, "So you and Felly have had an argument?" he asks right away. "Yes, but hopefully it will snap her out of her confusion. Uncle, I was wondering if both Li Kui and I could go to Mount Shaohua, together for training?" He smiles, "Providing of course, Shi Jin and Dai Zong approve, along with the reports. I have no problems with that. But are you sure about Felly?"

 

"Uncle, I know what she is like, she will be fine after she finally accepts the truth, and when Dad gets back I think she and I will have a story to tell you both!" He looks a bit concerned, "I know her better than anyone, trust me.", he nods then looks over at Li Kui, "What have you learned lately Li Kui?" "Vicky and I were talking about lightning spears, the medicine in her body, having children, stories and training." Uncle blushes brightly, then turns to me, "Could you explain more?"  "Which one would you like me to start with?" I ask, "What are lightning spears?" he asks. I explain, and add that I had heard that if there was sand around where lightning strikes, sometimes it turns to glass! "Hmmm that is very interesting, I will speak to someone about this! The next item Li Kui mentioned was medicine in your body?" Again I explain about needles given as children to prevent diseases and about how I am temporarily unable to have children.

 

"Ahh that explains the next part, and stories and training?", I look at Li Kui and he is blushing a bit, "Well I told him a made up story, for fun, and he told me about a storyteller who used to visit him as a child. As for training I was telling him that I was going to spar with Lin Chong and Li Jun but still haven't had the chance, we talked about training together if we go to Mount Shaohua together." "I see, so you have both been getting to know each other better and talk more, that is very good. You haven't been having any problems, getting along or anything?"  I look at him quizzically, "We did have a bit of an issue this morning, but I think we understand each other better now. There are things we both realize neither of us can control, and we will have to deal with things as they happen." "I'm sorry, for prying but and don't mean to be rude but Li Kui is known to be a bit rough on women and .. violent also, I just wanted to make sure all was well." he says looking at Li Kui, who actually looks like he's getting a bit angry.

 

I walk over and place myself in his arms in front of him, facing him. "No need to worry about that, he's perfect for me, in fact we just had sex not too long ago, it was great! Planning on more later tonight, after another story of course." I can feel his anger melt away as he looks at me. "I see, good to know, I think? Uhmmm I will let myself out and perhaps see you at evening meal." Uncle says as he lets himself out with a chuckle.  "They all worry about what I might do to you!" he says looking down at me, "I know!", "Don't you worry for yourself?" he asks looking away. "No not really!", his head swivels back, "Why not?", "Because I have a temper as well, and sometimes it's good to just let it out! And if you want to let it out with rough sex, I have no problem with that!" I smile at him and he looks more confused, "I understand what you said, but don't understand how you can agree to that." "Well I was going to explain it with a story tonight but I can probably make something up right now to get the point across. Let's go sit on the bed."

 

He nods and we go sit down on the bed, and he snuggles me in his arms. "Okay time for a new story, hmmmm what will it be this time? How about a story about ninjas." He of course ask what they are and I explain as best as I can, and start a story about a group of ninjas on a mission to assassinate a corrupt government official, but the girl in the group was captured and taken to the jail, where her captors decided to torture her a bit before having some fun with her. Little did they know but this was part of the plan, and the ninja girl had been chosen specifically for this mission.  Then I describe how they tie her up and roughly handle her while cutting away her clothing and shackling her to the wall, and covering her mouth so she can't scream. Once they have her how they want they take turns using her body roughly, and beating her. "I'm not sure I understand where this story is going." he says, but again me describing this is getting him excited, I can literally feel it! "Would you like me to stop, or finish then explain." He is quiet for a bit, then answers "Finish please!"

 

I continue describing how they torture the girl, whipping her, and abusing her body with their own, until they are exhausted. It's then she is freed from her shackles and ties and thrown in a cell. There she takes out her hidden lock picks and weapon, that she had concealed in her hair, freeing herself and completing her mission to assassinate the government official along with killing all the guards that had abused her in the jail.  When I stop, Li Kui looks at me, "I still don't understand, exactly. How could the girl still have enough energy to follow through with her mission." I place my hand on his cheek, "The story was an extreme, but I wanted to get the point across. There are people, like me in this world who enjoy the pain, along with the pleasure and can take a lot of abuse, sometimes it even invigorates them. I have an extremely high pain threshold, I know I'm odd, and you might not understand but it's like the pain makes me feel the pleasure more. Please don't misunderstand, every time with you is wonderful, but sometimes I might want you to punish me or spank me, not necessarily go to extremes like in the story. Just like you and the picture Lu Zhishen showed you, the pain and being restrained, get me excited."

 

He just stares at me, not saying a word, I can tell he is thinking it through. I'm not sure if I should say something, or not, I feel weird telling him this, I want to be open with him, but maybe he won't be able to accept it. I look down, ashamed of my weird likes, and he tilts my head back up, gazing deeply into my eyes once more, "Vicky, why?" Sighing I answer, "It's not like I said, hey when you make me, make it so that I only am attracted to guys who can overpower me, make it so I enjoy pain almost as much as pleasure. It has been a problem for me, I figure it was the twin trade off, I developed a higher pain threshold from having to deal with my pain and hers too. .. I know, out of all my friends, I am the strange one, guys .. aren't attracted to me, because I am strong, and it's .. okay if you don't want me..."

 

He stops me with a kiss, pushing me down into the bed, "I always want you, .. but I don't want to hurt you." "I'm not asking you to beat me, you know that right!", "Yes, I figured that out, but what would you like?" he asks shyly. Is he seriously considering this?, "How do you feel about tying my arms, or spanking?" He gives me a sad look, "Well how about not holding back on me when we make love, I know there are times you worry that you are hurting me, but you're not. I'm not made of glass!" He lets out a big sigh, "Who told you?", "Told me what?" I answer back.  He gets up and holds out his hand to me, "We are going to go see Yang Zhi, I need some questions answered, and he's the one to get answers from!" We leave the room, heading to the banquet hall, he is there standing outside, looking at the rain falling. "Hello friends, how are you both this evening?" he says as he sees us, Li Kui lets go of my hand and pulls him aside for a moment, down one of the hallways. They come back a few minutes later and Li Kui takes my hand again, and we go back to our room, with Yang Zhi following.

 

In our room with the door closed, Li Kui looks at me and asks me to tell Yang Zhi about the other things I like. "I like to be overpowered, tied or restrained, punished, or spanked. I enjoy rough sex, the wilder the more excited I get." Yang Zhi looks at me in shock for a second and then nods to Li Kui, who then breathes a sigh of relief, then Yang Zhi asks, "Did anyone tell you to say that to us?", "No of course not, it's just the embarrassing truth!" He nods to me with a smile, then leaves immediately, Li Kui pulls me into a hug and then starts kissing me. I push him away, "Wait what was that all about?"

 

"Sorry, I ... I was doubting you!", I look at him, "Doubting me, how?" This time it's his turn to tell me a story, apparently he and Yang Zhi had gone out drinking at a brothel, not far from Mount Twin Dragons about six months ago. There they drank freely and partook of the ladies upstairs, but both of them were thrown out for different reasons later on. "We ended up walking home, along with Zhu Wu, who had come with us to try and keep us out of trouble. On the way back to the mountain, we were talking about how tired we all were of paying for women and not really being satisfied. Then we started to describe our perfect woman to each other, and half joking I said that I wish I had a girl that I could be myself with and tie her up and bring her home with me."

 

I look at him, it's an interesting tidbit, but I can see he has something else to say, "When you said those things, I doubted you again, and thought the worse, that you were a spy and had targeted me. So I asked Yang Zhi to listen and tell me if you were lying to me, and to check and see if anyone had told you to tell me those things. I didn't want to think you were a spy, but the worry was still there. I wanted to believe in you so badly that I told him that if you were lying to me that he was to take you out of the room immediately." I understand why he was on guard, but he's supposed to be the man who loves me, shouldn't he trust me more?  I push him away some more, "I have never lied to you, not really! And I .. I put my heart out there too, I thought you loved me!" Moving to walk out the door, he stops me, "Where are you going?", "What does it matter to you, if you are going to doubt me at every turn. This really hurts my heart..". He picks me up and throws me back on the bed, "You matter to me, I love you!" he says covering me with kisses. I try to push him away again, "No I am angry with you!" I say to him, he smiles and pins my hands above my head on the bed, "Vicky I'm sorry for doubting you, it's just when you were saying those things, I was thinking at first that we were made for each other, but then the doubt snuck up on me."

 

No, I won't listen, I'm angry, he goes to kiss me and I bite him, he looks at me a bit shocked, and glare at him. "You know you are even beautiful when you are angry at me.", it's sweet that he says so but, nope still angry! Again he kisses me, and I bite him again, so then he decides to kiss my neck, ear and shoulder, and damn it, I'm melting. As he continues to kiss my body, pinning my hands with one of his big ones, the other hand he uses to remove my pants and tease my core. "Vicky, I love you!" he whispers in my ear, before claiming my mouth again, this time I surrender to him, because I really do love him, and understand why he did what he did, but the idea that he doubted me, still hurts.  I almost try to fight back, but in reality he's giving me exactly what I asked for, and the anger I felt is now being overrun by the feelings of pleasure he is bringing out of me. Soon after he is giving me his everything and I am enjoying every moment, he even bites my shoulder, and when I cry out he then kisses the spot. He brings me to orgasm five times and himself twice before we fall asleep in each other's arms satisfied.

 

When I wake up early the next morning to get dressed, he stops me, "I also asked Yang Zhi, if you were telling the truth to go tell Shi Jin, that you would be sleeping in and we would be talking later this morning with him, so put your clothes back down and snuggle back in bed here with me!" He is being so demanding, I kinda like it, as I follow his orders, he asks if I am still angry at him. "No, I guess maybe we are made for each other, because you calmed me down in my anger too. But it hurt, to hear that you doubted me, I love you and I thought you felt the same."  He kisses my forehead, "Of course I feel the same way, but as I have said before if something is too perfect it sets off warning bells in my head. I have been used and hurt before, and was hoping you were telling me the truth, and now I have no doubts about you at all!" I look up at him, "It's a good thing I love you and you're so sweet, or else I would probably still be angry, .. will you tell me that story some day?" He claims my lips into a kiss, then whispers, "I like your stories much better!" Naughty guy, oh well I love him, "Let's get a bit more sleep before the day is up and bright." he says as he holds me in his arms and strokes my hair, "Will you sing me another song to fall asleep to?" he asks me, inspired I sing "Sing me to sleep" by Alan Walker one of my favourites.

 

We wake up hours later, go eat and don't see Felly, Shi Jin, Yang Zhi but Li Jun and Lu Zhishen are also getting breakfast. "So I hear we missed quite the show yesterday morning, you went swimming?" Li Jun says smiling. I don't back down, "Yeah, I hear you were still asleep, hung over! Maybe next time you can join us!" I say trying to be nice. He laughs, "I am sure I can swim circles around you, and I am interested in seeing you all wet!" I look over at Li Kui who is laughing away with them.  "Li Kui, you haven't been drinking with us lately, is she stopping you?" Lu Zhishen says, he just laughs and says he's been busy. "Good then come with us tonight!", he looks over at me, "Go ahead, I'm sure I can hang out with the others, plus someone promised me a special tour when I saw him the other day swimming. And I can always see if someone wants to train with me!" He doesn't look to happy about my plans but, he nods to his friends. Hu Sanniang comes in the hall and motions for me to come over, and quickly leaves, "Excuse me a minute guys, someone is trying to get my attention."

 

I leave and go see her, "Hey Hu Sanniang did you want me for something?", "Yes Vicky, I was told to stay away from both you and Felly until Dai Zong returned, but he also asked me to check in on you both." I smile at her, more likely he just wanted an excuse to see her, "Just like Dad to ask someone to keep an eye on us." She pulls me into a storage room, "Listen, Li Jun and Lu Zhishen are troublesome but I wanted to ask you about this argument between you and your sister!" I laugh, "Don't even worry about it, she's just gotta grow up and take responsibility for herself, it'll take her a little while but she will be fine."

 

She looks at me with worried eyes, "I know her better than anyone, trust me, by tonight she will be coming to me to apologize!" She nods, "That makes sense! So, do you have plans for this evening?", I laugh, "No not really, apparently Li Jun and Lu Zhishen want Li Kui to go drinking with them." She looks at me all serious, "And you are letting him?", "Well yeah, he's a grown man, and I might be his girlfriend but I'm not his mother!" She makes a confused face, "You certainly have a different way of looking at things! I myself probably wouldn't want my man going to the brothels drinking with those two."  I look at her, and think about what she just said, "But he won't do that, he has me for that! I just figured they would be drinking here." She laughs, "They might start here, but they will either end up at the brothel or on one of Li Jun's boats. Also the other reason I brought you here, I was wondering about your disguise skills, a few of us are going into town later to pick up supplies, and both of you need some new clothing, in exchange for helping to disguise us, we can pick you up some clothing or material."

 

Laughing, I ask, "Is this some sort of spy mission? or just a basic disguise?", she looks at me and smiles back, "Do you really need to know?" "No but if it's not a problem I'd love to come along." She laughs again, "Very well, we have friends who own a tea house we can meet up there, I'm sure Wu Yong won't have a problem traveling with you. I will go tell him and you can tell Li Kui that you will be helping Wu Yong with some things this evening! Meet me in his room at mid afternoon, I will bring extra clothing that we have for missions."  We go to leave and hear voices outside the room, we both put an ear to the door and listen. "I doubt they are his daughters but I don't know why everyone seems to trust them, and Vicky, well she's made Li Kui like a pet, how can he not see it." "I know Li Jun, but she is nice to look at, and I wouldn't mind having her for a night or more." I look at Hu Sanniang, and she grabs my hand, and makes the symbol for quiet!

 

"She'll be mine soon enough, and once I find out what kind of spies they really are, and I threaten to reveal it to everyone then.. then she will be begging me to be mine." He laughs, "If Li Kui doesn't kill her first!", Lu Zhishen then laughs, "There is always the other one, she seems easier." More laughing, "Yeah but less of a challenge, I like it when they fight back, tonight we will take him to the red house and get him good and drunk, he will tell us all her secrets then." "But what if they really are his daughters, Dai Zong will torture and kill us for certain."  They walk off still talking, once they are gone Hu Sanniang whispers to me, "See how untrustworthy they are, and plotting against you." I know she's right but what Yang Zhi said still sticks in my mind. "Do you know where this Red House is?", she nods, "Can you find some of my father's clothing, I'm going in disguise as him or maybe his younger brother!" She smiles and nods, "Okay see you later, thank you!", "No Vicky, thank you, we will talk later!"

 

She leaves first and I wait a few minutes and leave, going back to the hall, Li Kui isn't there, but I go into the kitchen. "Hello there little one, are you Felly or Vicky?", "I'm Vicky, Song Qing, I was wondering if you have any honey?", he looks around, "Yes, I do, did you need some for your meal?" I giggle, "No I need it for an experiment, I only need a few drops but only need it this afternoon, if you didn't have any I would use tree sap." He looks at me, "Tree sap? That may be better for you to use, honey is not rare but it is a bit difficult for me to get at times! But if the sap doesn't work, (he points to a covered pot), you may have a few drops."  He let's me go with a ruffle of my hair, "Thanks Song Qing!", "Please call me Uncle 2 as Felly does, I enjoy that!" Smiling I say, "Thank you Uncle 2!" he pats my head again and I go off to look for Li Kui. Heading to our room first, and there he is, "Vicky where did you go?", "Oh Wu Yong asked me to give him a hand with a few things this afternoon and it might end up lasting into the evening."

 

He looks at me and then down to the floor again, "I can tell them that I will not go, if you like!" "No, you are a grown man, and can make your own decisions. I am not your mother to tell you what to do, you've survived this long, I'm sure one night out drinking with your friends won't kill you! But if it does, I'll kill them! As long as you come back to me safe and sound, I'm happy!" "But what you said, about when I drink.."  I go over and hug him around his waist, "Still your choice, don't expect sex till morning when you sober up more, because we should both be satisfied. I will trust you to do the right thing by me, and will be here for you when you come back. I love you and don't want to hold you back, just remember that you are special to me." "I have never had a woman of my own before, this is all new to me!" "I know, so how about this, if you are thinking of doing something, and you wonder if I will be angry about it, think this. 'If she did this, would I be angry?' and that will be your answer."

 

He looks down at me, "Would I be angry if you went out drinking with your friends? No I don't think so!" Kissing him, "See it's simple, because if I knew you were kissing another girl, I would be angry, just like I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I was doing that with another guy." He nods, "Which guy would you kiss?" he asks, I giggle, "No one but you! I only want your lips on me, your body on mine, you next to me all night long, hopefully for the rest of my life."  "So it doesn't bother you, me going out with them?", "No the only thing that bothers me about it, is that Li Jun doesn't seem to trust me at all, I would like to be friends with him, but ..I don't think he wants that, maybe he thinks I stole his best friend, you away from him." "We are good friends, but I think he likes you, he just likes to tease but he is a good person." I put my hand up to his cheek, "I know that, if he's one of your friends he can't be all bad, that is why I will never make you choose between me and him, it's never fair to you! So go and have fun, I have stuff to do with Wu Yong, we are gonna do makeup and possibly some sewing and other things."

 

He laughs, "That doesn't seem like much fun!", "Ah but the possibilities are endless, you'd be amazed how you could change a person with makeup!" He stops and swallows loudly, "You are right, I have seen Wu Yong dressed up as a woman and I'm not sure I would of realized it was him, if someone hadn't told me." I reach up and circle his neck with my arms and pull him down into a kiss, "I love you Sweetie!" He blushes, "Why do you call me that? I know you know my name, it sounds very sexy when you are moaning it when we are making love." "It's just a term of endearment, you are my sweetie, my love, my partner, my boyfriend, the man I love, the person I want to spend forever with! So when I call you sweetie, that is what it means!" He smiles and kisses me again, "Then I like it! Umm .. Should I have a name for you?"l "If you want to, you don't have to.." "No I want to, I will think about it!"

 

We lay down on the bed and kiss some more, and talk a bit and then I hear something, something I haven't heard in quite a while, one of our mom's favourite instrumental songs Children by Robert Miles. I look at him, and ask, "Do you hear that or am I just imagining it?" "I hear something, I am not sure exactly what it is but, I hear a strange noise." Getting up we open our door and there they are, Felly and Yang Zhi with the biggest pot I've ever seen, I look inside and their is an iPod playing the music.

 

 

 

Chapter Felly

  

 

After getting the iPod from Sugar and making sure the battery had plenty of charge, we next go see Uncle 2 in the kitchen. "Hey Uncle 2, I was hoping that I could borrow your biggest metal pot for a few minutes.", "Oh, Felly you look in better spirits than yesterday! And of course you may borrow it, and who is this handsome devil?" I laugh, "Paws off he is mine, lookie lookie, no touchy touchy!" he laughs back, "Both sisters asking Uncle 2 for things today, it must be my lucky day!" I wonder what Vicky wanted?, "Uncle 2 what did Vicky want?", he chuckles, "She said she was doing an experiment and needed a few drops of honey, but she said she could also use tree sap, instead. I suggested tree sap as it is more abundant here!"  What is my twin up to now, "Oh yeah, Uncle 2 this is my boyfriend, Yang Zhi! Yang Zhi, Uncle 2 is Uncle's brother, an excellent cook and total sweetheart!! Let me know when you need help tying Lin Chong up, I'm really good with knots!!" They both laugh at me and Uncle 2 passes the ginormous pot to Yang Zhi and he carries it up to outside Vicky and the big guy's room for me. I go through the song list and pick one of mom's favourites Children by Robert Miles, plus I know she use to love to practice her karate forms to this song.

 

"What is that thing you keep looking at?" Yang Zhi asks, Oh I should show him first, "Do you like music?" He smiles at me and says sweetly, "I like your singing!" awww that's so sweet. I turn the volume down and pull him aside into another hallway with the big pot, "My room is right there" he says, so we go in and I tell him. "Put that down for a second and I will show you the iPod". Okay now I pick another good song something good for slow dancing, how about Meagan Trainor and John Legend - I'm gonna love you! I stand in front of him and put his hands on my hips, and mine around his neck, he leans in for a kiss. I kiss him, then say "I'm gonna teach you one of the easiest dances, and we are going to use the music from this little box called an iPod."  I start the music, and he is staring at the iPod that I've half stuck in my bra with the speaker pointing out. I start moving and he has no idea what to do, but he is really interested in the iPod! "Is it magic, I don't recognize the instruments, and how tiny are the people who live in there to create the music?" "It's a machine, and there are no people living in there, although there might be pictures, Vicky can check later!" "But what is the pot for?" "Oh that one is easy, I have the sound turned low, but to surprise Vicky I want it to be loud, so the metal pot will amplify the sound!"

 

He looks at me skeptically but picks up the pot for me again, and off we go. "After Vicky and I make up, I'll get her to show you the dance I was trying to show you, maybe it's easier if you see it first." He nods, and we are in front of their room again, he sets the pot down and I position it so it's pointing towards their room. I up the volume and start the song and place it in the pot. The look on his face when he hears how loud it is after I put it in the pot, priceless!!   The song is a long one like seven minutes or so, but out she comes after about two, "Felly", "Vicky", "Where did the iPod come from?" "It was the one Mom lent me for the trip. I forgot to tell you I found it in the hidden pocket of my yoga pants." She gives me the 'I don't believe you!' look, "Fine, I asked Sugar to hide it from you, because I knew you would want it! But I'm giving it to you now as a peace offering. Will you forgive me? and be my bestie twinnie sissy again?" She looks at me, "I will always be your twin sister, but are you ready to grow up and take responsibility for yourself? I'm really done cleaning up all your messes, and covering up for you!" "I will, I promise, Yang Zhi will help me I'm sure." I say looking over at him, he smiles brightly back at me.

 

Vicky looks from me, to him and back again, "Not running away!", "Nope tried, didn't help! I know and realize how you must feel too!" I look over to Mr. Beefcake, and nod to him, she looks at him and smiles. "Yeah, well I'm glad, and I'll accept the gift and your apology!" She grabs me up into a big hug, I'm so happy! "Thanks Vic!" I whisper. She grabs the iPod after she lets go of the hug, "Wow almost a full charge, and you said this was Mom's old one?" I nod yes, she smiles, "Great, I hid things in this one for her!" Hmmm what, "Ahhh here it is, we will have to show Dad when he gets back!" she says, "What is it?" I ask.  "Do you remember the family reunion a few years ago, and the band came up with us to camp at the lake. We ended up playing all night that night, like a dance for the younger cousins." I nod, "Yeah, it was great, so much fun, and it was right before we left for the summer with Dad, he came up to see us that night, ended up camping out too!" She gives me a sly grin, "Cousin Isabelle and Cousin Kaylob were both videotaping the whole time, and sent me the video they edited together, I put it on Mom's iPod and her iPad so she wouldn't miss us so much!" Wow! So cool, "We could show our guys!" I suggest, she nods, "I wish I could project it out onto the wall, but I would need supplies first."

 

Vicky is so smart, but this one I actually know how to do too, "I bet Sugar would have the box for sure, but not sure about a magnifying glass, but he would be the one to ask!" "Oh I was going to go down to see him in a bit." "We will come with!" I say with a smile, she nods and goes over to her guy. "Fel how bout I see you down there in a few, here take the iPod with you!" Hmmm what's going on, she looks a bit sad, hope nothing is wrong! I take the iPod and we go back down to drop the pot back off and head down to Sugar's room.  When we get there Number 1 is there along with a very pretty looking boy, "Hey Sugar, Number 1, who is the pretty boy?" He steps up, and bows "I am Ma Lin, I observed you when Dai Zong and Song Jiang introduced you, sorry we were not formally introduced!" I go to hug him and Yang Zhi grabs me from behind in a hug. "Please don't!" he whispers in my ear, hmm a bit jealous. "Did Vicky ask you to come here?" Number 1 asks, "Yeah, we were gonna ask Sugar here for some supplies to build a project!"

 

Sugar looks at me, "Supplies?? Did she say anything else?", "No, but she was talking to her big guy, so .. anyways she said she'd be down in a bit." "Is there something else going on, that we should know about?" Yang Zhi asks behind me, they all look back and forth between each other, and Number 1 answers, "We are going on a little mission, and I asked Vicky if she could help with our disguises, I was hoping she would ask you to help as well. I offered to pick up clothing or material for you both, as payment but .. we overheard something as we were parting. Li Jun and Lu Zhishen are plotting to get Li Kui drunk and take him to the red house. They are convinced that you are both spies!"

 

Wow, just wow!! No wonder that look was on Vicky's face, and she can't just tell him, she must have something in mind, "Well we are in, whatever needs to be done, she's always been there for me so, put me to work!" "That is wonderful, Ma Lin doesn't need a disguise, only Wu Yong and I but both as girls. She asked me to find some of your father's clothes, so I have brought them, along with other clothing we normally wear for disguises."  We end up talking about what they want done until Vicky gets there, and then after updating her we get to work. We do up Number 1's hair, all up elaborately, then do her makeup making it sultry and sexy looking. Then we work on Sugar, he has a wig for us to use, but nothing like we are used to, somehow we manage it and he wants a more approachable look this time so we give him a fun and fresh look.

 

Yang Zhi is watching all of this and as Vicky is finishing up Sugar's makeup, he comes over and asks about what we just did. "I have seen the makeup that Wu Yong has used before but these are different." "That's because we brought them here, so of course we know how to use them better than anyone else." He looks at me, "I doubt it would work on me, Wu Yong has tried to disguise me a few times, but with no success." "Oh but I really do love your face, mark and all!" I say quickly touching his cheek. "But I am easily recognized with the mark, so can only go into the towns and such, under the cover of darkness, or covered up! If they caught me, I would be thrown in prison again."  I think for a second, maybe we could see if we can cover it over, then we can go with them and have some fun, and help with whatever the mission is and with Vicky's problems. "Do you want me to try and see if I can cover it up with my makeup?" He nods and I walk over to Vicky and Sugar, "Sugar do you have any orange coloured makeup, or paint something that won't be toxic?" He gets up to go look, "What's going on?" Vicky asks, "Hey isn't that my line?" I say to her, she laughs, "Hu Sanniang told me she told you both about what we overheard, plus Yang Zhi was there with me the other night when Li Jun confronted me."

 

"What does he have against you?", "I dunno, the only thing I can think of is that he is thinking he is protecting his friend. When I mentioned it to Li Kui, that I didn't think he liked me much, he just said that he likes to joke around. Li Kui is so trusting of Li Jun, I don't want to get in the way of their friendship but I can't just sit back, and have him plotting against me." "Well we will help, and do whatever we can!" I say back, hugging her! Sugar comes back with some orange coloured paint and it's nice and thick, which is perfect!  Sugar tells me that it is a natural paint and is usually watered down more for painting, basically assuring me it is fine to use on skin. Vicky comes over and helps me cover his mark over with the orange paint, then we do a powder cover, "That looks awful!" Sugar says. "Hey you have to use the opposite colour to balance out the skin tones first! Now we layer up the foundation and blend in!" Which is what we do, and after we are done, they are all staring at him.

 

"Does it still look awful?" he asks, they all shake their heads no, I grab him and the iPod and switch the camera around to front facing, while going into the other room. "Look at this little screen here, and see for yourself!" I show him, and he is making the same face as the others, shocked! "This is me?", I nod and go next to him, side up and do a selfie giving him a kiss on the cheek! "Selfie with you!" then I show him, and he's smiling. "You just did that, this is quite the little machine, are you certain it is not magical?"  "No, this one is an older model, everyone home has a phone that does the same thing but more." "It's fascinating, but that is me, the mark looks gone." "Yeah, but if you rub at it, or get it wet it, it'll come off. But to me you are still handsome, just a little less edgy!" He gives me a hug and kiss on my head. "That is amazing, but explain the orange paint!" Sugar asks coming in, "Oh to cover over something, you have to use the opposite colour on the colour wheel, so the opposite of blue is orange, the opposite of red is green and so on." I say.

 

Looking over Number one and Vicky are looking at things in a box, as we walk back in and over, asking what the plan is. "Ma Lin and I have a mission in the town, and will meet you at the tea house run by the Chan family, near the red light district. Wu Yong has another task in the town and will need an escort, I was going to ask Lu Fang, and left word for him, but if Vicky will be posing as a man, then it solves that problem." "Oh can we go too, Yang Zhi's mark is all covered, and with a change of clothes, no one will know it's him! Of course I can disguise myself! Plus this way we can get more material, or clothes!" I ask.  She looks at us and shakes her head, "I am sure your father will kill us all, if anything happens to either of you, but you are right, more hands makes easier work for us all!" she then sighs and nods. "You are all more than welcome to use any of the clothing in the box here, but please be careful as we sometimes have a hard time getting replacements. I need to go and change as we will be leaving first. Wu Yong, can you give Yang Zhi payment for the material and clothing, please remember to get things that are practical, and useable!"

 

"Fel, get me something durable like jeans, cotton dark of course, I promise this time I will help sew." Vicky says looking at me, I nod. "Oh you both sew, I do as well. My brother was a tailor by trade and made Hu Sanniang's favourite outfit." Ma Lin says as he looks at us. "Oh, you're the one, she mentioned you!", "He does great work, love that outfit!" We end up talking about material and clothing while Number 1 changes, and then so does Sugar. Taylor (which is what I am calling him from now on) tells us which shops to go to for deals, and about special bins to look in, what to look for and so on. I am so on it, love a bargain!  Yang Zhi is changing, so we are talking with the others as Sweetness comes in, "Sorry, where is Wu Yong.", "Ah Lu Fang, come here" Sugar says to him, he hesitates but I think he might recognize his voice. "Um is that you teacher?", "Yes, and we need you for a mission!" He stops and looks all around the room, I think he's trying to figure out what is going on! He looks at Number 1, confused, and even more surprised at Yang Zhi coming over to hug me. "Do I get to be disguised as well?", "No, sorry we need you as is, well perhaps a change of clothing to cover your destiny star."

 

I of course only know my part of this mission, and I think Yang Zhi is just happy to be out and about without having to hide his face. So I look at him, "So what kind of girl do you want on your arm tonight?" He smiles, "I don't care as long as it's you!" So as the others are talking I look in the box of clothes and find a gorgeous dress. "Can I wear this?" I ask, Sugar looks at me and nods with a smile, hmmm must be one of his!  But if I'm going in disguise I should change my hair colour, what do we have that I can use, ahhhh the eyeshadow. "Vic what colour can you do without from the eyeshadow?", she looks at me and smiles, "Good idea, ummm probably the yellow to pinkish light shades. What are you thinking for style?" Ummm something elaborate looking, but easy or maybe something unexpected. "Something cute along the lines of kitty ears with a tuck under of my hair, and then we will add the colour!" She laughs, "If you wanted darker you could use your charcoal pencils, same concept!"

 

She comes over and starts working on my hair, thank goodness for her helping with and being in a ton of cosplay's through the years. "Do you have legends of cat or fox people in this area?" she asks as she is finishing up. Taylor says he has heard about a legend, from another country of foxes, so she looks at me, "Kitsune! Go change because I have to run and get some supplies for my disguise, I'll drape my clothes over the good ones when we put your colours on!" She runs off and the others all come over to look at my hair, Number 1 is amazed, and touches it tentatively. "Oh don't worry it's only hair, touch it now before we add the colours!" "It's so soft!" she says, "Yup, got our hair from Dad, always nice and soft!"  She looks a bit shocked, but smiles, Yang Zhi touches the fake ears too and just smiles, he is such a sweetie. The others just look, so I start my makeup and going with the theme, I give myself smoky cat eyes with lots of mascara, then add a splatter of fake freckles on each cheek, and a deep red lip. I'm just done changing as Vic gets back and asks for help, "I just need about a centimetre off the end of my braid, for stubble and such!" taking the knife and bowl she offers, once done she starts spreading something on her face and I turn to finishing mine, adding the colour.

 

Yang Zhi offers his shawl like thing to cover the gorgeous dress, and protect it from the makeup! I decide to go with the yellows and add the pink to the inside of the pretend ears, then go and add a bit of black as well from my pencils and add some to my brows as well. Vicky comes back over and finishes the colour to the back of my head, yellows and blacks. "If we added orange you would almost look like a tigress. .. Can you powder me so that I don't look sticky!" I do as she asks and she goes to change, God she looks just like Dad!  "You look so much like your father, wearing his old clothing and all." Number 1 says blushing slightly, "Yeah but not enough to pass as him, but maybe a younger brother or nephew, can you guys think up a suitable name for me to use?" Vicky asks. "Dai Zhu maybe?" Taylor suggests, "Good, I can work with that, now nephew or brother?", "Go with nephew, who came here to check up on Vicky and Felly!" Sugar suggests. She nods, "Okay we are off, make sure to stagger yourselves, as not to look suspicious. And Lu Fang you stay with Wu Yong and Vicky." Number 1 says as her and Taylor leave.

 

"Vicky we should build up your chest some, and cover your neck, no Adam's apple remember!!" I suggest. Sugar nods and I bind her breasts and build up the rest to fill her out. While we are apart from the others I apologize to her again, and tell her that I'm in love and about Sweetness taking it hard, and hinting maybe we could matchmake for him. She nods and agrees as we finish up "If I had not seen most of your transformations I would not of believed it." Sweetness says, Sugar agrees and thanks us for all our hard work.  We leave next, going another back route to town, that Yang Zhi knows, on his horse. On the way he tells me that he also has some money of his own, and if there is something I want to let him know. Oh he's got me wrapped around his little finger, such a damn sweet guy! In the town, I get some strange looks, and a few people actually run away, LOL! We find the shops Taylor suggested and I start my hunt, "Hello I am the owner of this shop.... can .. I help .. you?" he says turning around and looking at me quite confused.

 

Yang Zhi is about to talk, and I put my finger over his mouth, "Now Darling, leave this to me, this is a women's area of expertise. Now you owner sir, I am a famous actress from far away Japan, know as Kitsune, we are looking for fabrics to adorn our lovely actors and actresses. Your shop was one of the few suggested for this town. We have been travelling for two weeks now, and have preformed ten shows, and some of our key outfits are beginning to get ragged. I am looking for durable materials, strong and thick for certain roles, and also a few more glamorous ones for others, there is a lot I need, and only a bit of time, and limited resources."  He stands and stares at me with his mouth wide open, I wait a full minute, and when he makes no move to do anything, I look to Yang Zhi. "Come Darling, it looks like our Tailor friend was wrong, they cannot help us here at this store." I move to leave, pulling on his arm, and the owner finally makes his move. "Oh pardon me, I was just enchanted by your beauty, and entranced by the ears on your head." I look back, with suspicious eyes, "They are my signature look, so people will know who I am wherever I go, it is an actress's job to garner attention from the crowds, that and my singing of course."

 

"Please Miss Kitsune, I would be honoured to help you find all you are looking for, perhaps if you told me what you are looking for I can help." I turn back around to face him, "I need a dark, durable cloth for the ninja costumes, then I also need something glamorous for the princess's costume, but I have limited funds. Might you have some ends or scraps for the patchwork girl, Darling who else's costume needed work?" He looks at me, "I'm not sure my love, did any of your own need replacing?" Not missing a beat I nod, placing my finger on my chin, "Perhaps, but owner, your store has come highly recommended by our good friend the tailor, of what was that town again?" I say looking to Yang Zhi, "Oh my love, I can only remember my lines, unlike you who can retain so much more, but I think it was tailor Ma, but I am not sure of the town anymore."  "Oh tailor Ma, yes I remember him, he was here about two months past, he does excellent work." I nod, "Yes, two of our group are distant family of his and he has taught them some of his techniques and skills. Not to mention he has personally made me a wonderful outfit, I have not seen it yet, but he assures me it will be fit for the queen, that I am!" "My love, he did tell you to come here first?", "Yes Darling, but he told me that if I couldn't find a good deal here to go to the next one on his list." "Oh Miss Kitsune, I will give you a deal, any friend of tailor Ma's and such a beauty deserves a good deal."

 

The owner directs us to the high end materials, I look at them, and they are nice and glamorous just like the one I am wearing but something is missing. "I am not sure, for the princess, they are all lovely but I need something that will speak to the audience. Perhaps we should focus on the ninjas." The owner, bows low, "Miss Kitsune, sorry what is a ninja?" I look at him, "A ninja is a highly skilled assassin, who can hide in the shadows so well he appears to disappear into his surroundings. They attack mostly at night, so dark clothing works best for them."  "We accidentally received, last week a bundle of material that is pure black, and it is as you say a sturdy heavy material, I will grab it for you!" he runs off and we sit on the bench provided. "My love, please remember not to dally, we do have a schedule to keep, and limited time and funds." I pat his hand and get up wandering around, I find the scrap bin that Taylor mentioned, lots of good things in there that I can use! "Ah you mentioned you could use scraps for one of your characters, would you like some?" the owner says as he returns to show me the large bolt of black fabric.

 

I walk over to it and check it's quality, it's pretty close to what Vicky wears for her karate uniform, this will be perfect. "Hmmm this looks satisfactory, what kind of deal will you give me?", "How many lengths do you need?" Hmmmm I hope that a length is about the same as a yard or so, and for Vicky, to err on the side of caution, probably 3 or 4, that should make her two pairs of pants at least. "I don't really know how this material will be for sewing. .. How much for 4 lengths, and the bin here of your scraps?" I ask. He names a price, but I know how to haggle, "No that's not much of a deal, after all you already admitted that you got the material here accidentally, how about half that amount, after all you are ridding yourself of your scraps, and turning a profit still."  "Ah Miss Kitsune, you are a wise businesswoman, perhaps I could do that if you would grace me with a song from your show?" I look over to Yang Zhi, who nods slightly, "Because you have come so recommended and it would be a good deal, I will sing you the song I sing when I play the part of the lonely mermaid. But hide this material away, I may send one of the others for more, if it works out well, promise me this and I will sing." He bows low, "Oh of course Miss Kitsune, I promise." I strike a pose looking to the ceiling and begin singing faded by Alan Walker, when I finish I notice there are a few people looking inside at us.

 

"Miss Kitsune, that was amazing.", "No that was nothing, you should hear me with instruments." "The story, you mentioned a lonely mermaid?", "Yes well it is one of the many stories we tell in our show, it is loosely based on the story of Shaherazad in 1001 Arabian Nights. Darling that reminds me, I need some more diaphanous sheer material for her harem outfit as well." "I have some material like that, I can show you, I will give you a few lengths as a thank you gift. I hope I can attend your show if you have one here in the town."  Hmmm there is an idea, "We are merely passing through and picking up supplies on our travels, but perhaps I can speak to the others about a show here on our return. And I will gladly come and invite you myself if it is meant to be!" He comes over and kisses my hand, "Thank you Miss Kitsune, thank you!" He runs off and gets me some lovely red sheer material, and he packs it all up for us, Yang Zhi pays him, and grabs our purchases.

 

"Darling is there anywhere we can put our purchases, to hold while we do some more shopping?", "My love we could put them in a room, at the inn where we left the horse." I smile at him, "Splendid idea!", he kisses my neck, "And you did a wonderful job negotiating the price. You only used a fourth of what they supplied us with. We have plenty of money left, for the next shop." So we travel back to the stable and get a room for the night at the adjacent inn, where we leave our first purchase. "Your act worked so well, shall we continue it with the next shop as well?", "Yeah, sounds good but this next one I will look more for ribbons, and something more princess like!"

 

We then travel to the next shop on the list and start all over again, this time I find two different materials I adore, again I find their scrap bin and ask the price, start to negotiate it down again. "I have also heard that you paid a visit to my competition earlier, and you gifted him with a song from one of your shows!" "Why yes, but I am so glad I came here as well, as this is such beautiful material. We got sturdy material from him, and he also gifted us with a sheer material for my harem outfit."  He looks at me and smiles, "You don't deny going there?", "Of course not, there are things we need and I will go to all on my list until I find all we need." "Miss Kitsune, I will offer you the same deal as my competition, if you offer me the same as well. I would love to see the end results of what you do with the material." I ask if he means the price, singing and a promise along with adding more sheer material, he nods in agreement. "But may I request another song?"

 

I nod and think, if we are going for 1001 my version would be all love stories, travelling through time all over the world to find your true love, then it hits me Viva Forever by the Spice Girls. I begin singing, and I see the owner tearing up at the song, when I finish he comes over, "That was so beautiful and sad, there were foreign words, that I couldn't understand!" "I'm sure you got the meaning behind it, the song is about a love lost, and the constant unending search for them, that is the basis for the show in a way."  Again there are others at the doorway looking in, he thanks us again, after payment and packs up our purchases, giving us a sheer purple material as a gift. Back to the inn, to drop those off, and I realized that I forgot ribbons and silky material so off to the third store on our list. This time the owner is expecting us, "Welcome Miss Kitsune, I have already heard of your other two stops, and hope you will also grace me with a song. Please allow me to help you find anything you may need." A woman, this is even better, "Ah Madam, what a refreshing sight, another woman in business."

 

I walk straight over to shake her hand, she smiles and stammers, "Actually my husband is away, and I am merely attending the shop in his absence. Please sit you both look tired." We both thank her and she offers us tea, we accept and relax while we wait, I notice the assortment of ribbons, and also that there is no scrap bin here. This shop is mostly already made clothing, notions and accents, plus accessories. When she comes back she tells us that she was pleasantly surprised by our appearance at this shop, unlike the others who are a bigger shop and mostly sell material, they specialize in making the garments or making them more elaborate.  "Ah my dear, that is why we are here, ribbons we need in abundance, plus I was told you may have other things I have been looking for." She brings over the ribbons and I choose many colours, as she cuts them I wander around looking at all they have to offer, and find their discounted clothing. There I find two outfits, "Oh Miss Kitsune, those are terribly out of style, and ...", "No they are just what I was looking for, the colours and pattern, I may need to take them apart and re-sew them, but this blue green will be wonderful for the mermaid's tail, and this pattern I simply adore."

 

The woman sighs, "I wish I could offer you a deal, as the others have, but my husband would be angry, if I did not make a profit." I look over to her, and she looks so sad, "I'm also looking for some silk, and sheer material." She looks up in shock, "We have both, in the back, I use them to make the accessories, were you looking for specific colours?" I smile to her, "Could I see?", she looks down again, "I have been working all morning, it is a mess." I laugh, "As to be expected when working, oh and I almost forgot yarn as well."  We go and I get a length each of the blue, green and black silk, in sheer we get two lengths of brilliant red, three skeins of yarn, black, yellow and purple. She counts all our purchases and asks for a reasonable amount, "That is almost all we have left." I say, "It is the lowest I can go, unfortunately. Oh but I heard you were collecting the scrap bins from the other stores, I can give you mine as a free addition." Surprised I say to her, "I didn't see it.", laughing she says "I know I had already bagged it up for you, hoping you would come."

 

She calls out and a young boy comes out from another doorway with a large bag, "My son will take these for you to the inn you are staying at." "This calls for a happy song!" I say, "Oh thank you Miss Kitsune, we would be honoured!" Hmmm which one, looking over at Yang Zhi, so handsome and sweet I think of 'A thousand years by Christina Perri'. I move closer to the doorway and begin singing looking away then turning to look at him, when it's the 'watching you stand alone' line, and every time I sing one step closer I move likewise, and give it all the drama I can! I finish standing right in front of him and hugging him.

 

Hearing applause from the doorway, we turn and quite the crowd has gathered, I turn and bow extravagantly, "Thank you, and this ends our performances for the day." I say. "Thank you so much Miss Kitsune, please drop by for tea on your return trip, perhaps you may need more ribbons or such and my husband can give you a better deal." she says as Yang Zhi pays her. Her son follows and drops the large bag off at our door, he hesitates before going so I ask him if there was anything more. "Can I touch one?" he asks shyly, I look at Yang Zhi who is trying hard not to laugh, "The ears you mean?" I ask. He nods, "Only the back of the ears and my darling will show you how, as you must be gentle." I bend down, and when I feel his hand on my head I pretend to purr, shocked he runs away.

 

"What must I do to make you purr like that?" Yang Zhi asks as he nuzzles my neck. "For you anything will do, just tell me when!", he chuckles lightly and kisses my neck some more, "As much as I would love to ravish your body right now, we should find the tea house and meet up with the others." I sigh but know he's right. "You did very well with your shopping. I think the others will be impressed, and we will have to ask the others to help carry some back."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, send me a message or kudos if you like and want more!!


End file.
